Love to last a life time
by TheBossbot
Summary: When five friends somehow end up in a world that shouldn't even exist; they must learn to cope and survive and help save a hero. The only problem is what if said hero has become so hurt and fearful of humanity that he won't trust anyone to help him? I am just reposting, this story belongs to my wife
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; I only own my two OC's Katie and CD. Lucy Lucky belongs to CybertronsLegacyMystic; Elantra Nani belongs to Musubareru Sekai; Barbara DeAngelo belongs to OptimusFAN; Diana 'Dark Fire' Waston belongs to Autobot Phoenix and they are all used by permission by their owners.

Author note – This story is going to be rather long; which means it is my main focus. I will only be working on this one; and once this one is done I will focus on a new one. I plan on having Optimus shone in a different light; he will not trust easily; so the romance will not be until much later. She will have to earn his trust and love; and he will be rather mean and nasty toward her and the others in the beginning. Also the story will not follow the movie exactly the main parts yes but I am tweaking some things greatly.

Summary – When five friends somehow end up in a world that shouldn't even exist; they must learn to cope and survive and help save a hero. The only problem is what if said hero has become so hurt and fearful of humanity that he won't trust anyone to help him?

Pairings:

Optimus Prime/OC

Bumblebee/OC

Cade/OC

Tessa/Shane

Crosshairs/OC

Drift/OC

Hound/OC

Title – Love to last a lifetime

Preface

Dreams. People have many different versions of what they strive to call dreams; mostly because some dream of more money, family, or health, love or even children or even peace on Earth.

However, what if your dream was to help another race altogether; granted not something most people would dream about especially someone who had lost his hope, faith and needed it back. What if you were called to do a selfless deed; but in the process found a love so powerful nothing on Earth could shatter it not even death itself.

But, what if in order to reach all this you needed to overcome such obstacles; and pain like no other and pain caused by the very one you would love.

There are some things that are said to be well worth everything the pain and frustration and worth the wait; and this particular situation will be no exception. The question is do some have what it takes to achieve such a dream.

Fate rarely calls upon us at the moment of our choosing; it calls when it calls. Dreams can collide and come in like a roaring tidal wave; or they can be silent and soft. The question is will you be ready when that dream appears or will you turn your back and say find someone else?

Or will you take the reins and grasp it with both hands and never let it go?

What would you do?

Who am I you may ask and how do I know such things; my name is Primus creator of a race known as Cybertronians from a planet called Cybertron just trying to save what is left of my children to start a new life with new families. It will take much; and I need to find willing femmes to do this.

Before it is too late for everyone...


	2. Chapter 1

Las Vegas, Nevada...

The late afternoon was cloudy, rainy and rather windy with lightning streaking wildly across the sky giving it an eerie look to it. A black pickup pulled into the driveway of a two story house; which was surrounded by beautiful trees as three young women got out of the pickup.

"Well now that we've seen it, how did it go over, guys...?" a short haired dirty blonde asked her friends as the three young women ran into the two story house.

"Honestly CD...?" Barbie asked as a long haired brunette laughed.

"What's so funny, Katie?" CD asked.

"This is funny and seriously the movie needs a huge make over; I mean even if Bay was playing of The Quintessions then he screwed it up like much." Katie said as Barbie frowned.

"Why do you say that, Katie?" Barbie asked.

"The hand they show in the opening scenes was clearly organic not robotic; and The Quintessions were clearly robotic remember?" Katie explained. "I don't think he and his writers give two craps about the true Transformers lore; I am not bothering with any other movie they put out now." Katie said.

"Awww, really," Barbie said as CD glanced over at them.

"She has a point," CD said.

"See thank you for backing me on this," Katie said as they headed for the kitchen. "Hot chocolate or coffee," she said.

"Hmmm, hot chocolate for me," Barbie said as CD glanced at Katie.

"I'll take coffee please," she stated.

"Me too," Katie said fixing the coffee pot.

"Optimus Prime looked good though, huh Katie?" Barbie asked with a smirk.

"Yes, that he was his whole knightish armor look was very hot," Katie said as she fixed the coffee.

"Hey, I will be right back," Barbie said.

"Where are Elantra and Diana...?" CD asked.

"I'm not really sure where they are," Katie said as she and CD sat down at the table to have their coffee and some cookies.

Katie was quiet; and CD glanced up at her best friend.

Katie, CD and Barbie went to school with each other; Elantra and Diana became online friends with both girls and after much time together decided to move in all together. The house belonged to Katie from an inheritance from her grandmother; and it was big enough for all five girls.

CD had short dirty blonde hair; with a medium build and a quirky personality. She always was ready to make someone laugh who was down with a joke even if it was a lame joke. CD loved Transformers like Katie and the others; but while Katie loved Optimus Prime's character. CD was crazy about the scout Bumblebee or her cute nick name for him Beeper. CD was always there for Katie through good and the bad. CD knew all about Katie's secret; which wasn't a bad thing. She got visions to help people; only thing was some of the bad guys didn't like her interfering with their plans. They got back at her through her family; and that was horrible in CD's eyes. They killed her parents, sisters and last of her cousins; Katie was alone except for her close friends. CD wouldn't let Katie be alone and that was all there was too it.

Katie was your average looking girl; she had long dark hair with red in it from the sun. She had piercing dark eyes; which were also wistful. Katie cared about others; which was why she didn't mind helping others when she was called to do so.

CD gazed over at Kate; and saw the sad expression suddenly on her best friend's face.

"Katie, what's wrong?" CD asked.

Katie sighed; and thought about her best friend's question. She really wasn't sure why she was in the mood she was in.

"You hated the movie that much?" CD asked as Katie frowned.

"Besides the whole let's screw up all the Transformers lore; and take away the whole meaning of it. No, it's not just that; I just got a weird feeling something is just not right one of those feelings is all." Katie said.

"Like someone is in trouble type of thing?" CD asked as Katie just shrugged.

"Not sure," Katie said as they heard the door and in breezed Elantra her long turquoise hair flowing behind her.

"Hey guys, so wasn't the fourth movie kick ass or what; and Drift he was massively cool with those impressive swords, wasn't he?" she asked her bright blue eyes searched Katie's and CD's faces.

Elantra was one of their online friends; it took her a long time to trust both girls enough to even move there; but she finally did. She was Hawaiian and very kind hearted; but she doesn't trust easily. She was betrayed many times from a very young age; so when you had her trust it is very special. Elantra is 19 years old and is 5'4 and tanned skin and has ice blue eyes; which seem to reach into your soul and make you feel good.

"Want some coffee?" CD asked.

"Sure," Elantra said as she watched CD pour her some coffee. "So, did you like it?" Elantra asked.

"It was alright," Katie replied taking a sip of her coffee.

Silence...

"Just alright, what's wrong with you two?" Elantra asked with a frown.

Katie sighed then.

"Look the scenes with Optimus I loved; but the story plot sucked big time, alright." Katie said as CD chuckled then.

"You really think it sucked?" she asked Katie and CD.

Katie shrugged.

"Sorry Elantra, it just didn't ring my bells for me," Katie said as she started to head for the frig; when she suddenly saw within her mind tornados, tidal waves and red and blue flames as she heard her name being called; before her world went completely black.


	3. Chapter 2

Katie opened her eyes; and stared into the concerned faces of CD, Barbie and Elantra.

"Are you alright?" CD asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Katie said. "I think so," Katie said in a shaky tone as Elantra and Barbie went to get Katie some water and a wet wash cloth for her face.

"Vision," CD said.

"I'm not sure all I saw was tornadoes, tidal waves and red and blue flames." Katie said.

"Vague much," CD said.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Katie said.

"So, I'm guessing you have no clue to its meaning then?" CD asked.

"No, and the funny thing is my visions are getting more and more weird; and becoming more and more unable to figure out." Katie said.

"Maybe that's because more than one person needs saving, what do you think?" CD asked.

"Yeah, but how am I supposed to help anyone from just flashes of tornadoes, tidal waves and blue and red flames." Katie said.

"Blue and red flames," CD said.

"Yeah, and don't ask I have no idea what that means," Kate said as Barbie and Elantra came back.

Barbie gave Katie ice water with ice cubes in the glass; while Elantra had a wet wash rag for her to wipe her face.

"You alright...?" Elantra asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Katie said as she got to her feet with CD's help.

"Red and blue flames that's really weird, really weird." CD said with a strange expression on her face.

Katie sat down on a kitchen chair; and reached for her cup of coffee and took a sip of her coffee and sighed.

She didn't mind helping people in fact she loved it; but when her visions became so vague and unquestionably confusing. She questioned how she could be of any use to anyone then; and that bothered her quite a bit.

CD and Katie watched as Barbie and Elantra left the kitchen as they heard a rumble of thunder; and then a flash of lightning streaked wildly through the skies.

Katie stood, and looked out the window; and watched the lightning with a sigh. CD turned on the radio; and they listened to an Elton John song. Katie smiled; she loved music it was a guilty pleasure she had.

"Music cures all ills, chicka," CD said as she spotted a vehicle pull up into the driveway.

"Diana is home," Katie announced as she sipped her coffee.

Katie smiled, as she thought of their friends.

Barbara DeAngelo or Barbie to her friends; Barbie was wild and carefree; and took chances. She was a rule breaker; and why not her family came from Italy, and had secret ties with the Mafia. Barbie loved weapons. She was good with guns; and loved explosions also. She loved Transformers like her friends her favorite being the cranky deceased weapons specialist, Ironhide. Barbie had long wavy black hair; with dark brown eyes. She had a slim body with a rather large bust line along with long legs.

Now, their other friend Diana 'Dark Fire' Waston; she was around 23 years old. She earned her nick name of 'Dark Fire'; because she sneaked around sometimes. She also had the nick name because her guitar she had was covered in dark flames. She is very open minded and loves to meet new people. She is color blind and can only see prime colors clearly. Diana is brave, witty, cares for others, anger issues, stubborn, and tends to act than think. She believes in second chances, and that everyone deserves to be free and make their own choices. She loves music too, and plays the guitar. She prefers pants and T-shirts. She hated mean people, those who believe that humans are above all others; closed minds turn her off, she disliked dresses and sometimes skirts. Diana is 5'7 to 5'8 with slightly tanned skin, sea green eyes, somewhat long silky black hair. She has dimples that show when she smiles; and she wears a necklace with a small crystal on it. Diana liked Transformers too; and she preferred the big fat Cybertronian ballerina known as Hound.

"Hey, did you guys go to see Age of Extinction today, did ya huh?" Diana asked with excitement and a smile on her face.

"Yep, we did," CD said.

"Okay, so come on spill it, did you like it?" she asked.

Katie was silent, while she drank her coffee then as Diana rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad, guys," Diana said.

"Optimus looked good, I liked his new look and all." Katie said.

"So did Beeper," CD chimed in with a smirk.

"I felt they could have told what happened to NEST and Sam and all." Barbie said.

"Well, I figured since they were hunting the Autobots that all allies would have been toast too; you know if they didn't do as they were told to do." Diana said.

"They need a new writer," Katie said with a roll of her own eyes; as she turned her head to the window at the odd lightning in the sky something seemed off about this storm.

She stared at the lightning almost hypnotized by it; as she saw abruptly saw dozens of symbols flash within her mind as the lightning flashed once more.

"Yo chicka, space out much?" CD asked as Katie glanced back confused slightly she wasn't sure why; but she was seeing Cybertronian symbols.

Katie couldn't understand why; they were just fictional things from a fandom, weren't they?


	4. Chapter 3

In another dimension altogether...

A green and white search and rescue Hummer was driving along a deserted road with a female passenger; the vehicle stopped as the passenger inside refused to get out from within the inside of the vehicle.

"Lucy, please you can't come with me; you will be in danger." Ratchet said.

"I love you, damn it!" she cried.

"I love you too, but I have to leave Optimus said we are being hunted by the humans now." Ratchet said as his holoform appeared; and he took her in his servos and kissed her passionately.

"Thank you," Ratchet whispered as he nuzzled her face.

"For what...?" she asked as tears ran down her face.

"For giving me a chance to know love; I never would have had the chance if it weren't for you, Lucy." Ratchet said.

"Please Ratchet; don't make this sound so damn final, please." Lucy begged.

"Shhh, we will meet again someday; I love you so much Lucy Lucky my sweet beautiful femme." Ratchet said kissing her. "Now you must go; and stay on the run from anyone who might try to harm you, promise me." Ratchet said kissing her once more as he opened his door for her.

She didn't want to go; she was afraid so afraid now.

"Be safe, please." she cried as his holoform disappeared and he drove off; while Lucy's heart broke in her chest she was losing her bot she just knew it.

She wiped her eyes and grabbed her duffle bag; and then started to head away from that area praying Ratchet would survive.

One month later...

Cemetery Wind had flushed Ratchet out of his hiding spot; and chased him down firing at him. Ratchet was badly damaged his one leg blown completely off; he tried to crawl away several times not wanting to kill anyone.

"What's wrong with you humans; I'm an Autobot!" Ratchet shouted as fear gripped his spark with full force. "Goodbye my Lucy, I love you, please remember me, please dear spark." Ratchet whispered as he saw a Cybertronian walk up."Lockdown..." Ratchet said with a pained tone of voice.

"Autobot and Decepticons always fighting making a mess out of the universe; and then I have to clean it all up. You can still survive this tell me where he's hiding; tell me where Optimus Prime is." Lockdown ordered.

"Never," Ratchet whispered as Lockdown snarled as he cruelly and brutally extracted Ratchet's spark.

"Never just arrived," Lockdown snapped.

However, in a make shift shelter; Lucy startled from a troubled sleep screamed out Ratchet's name in pain clutching at her heart.

"Ratchet, no oh God no he's gone; he's gone!" Lucy cried as sobs hit her full force like a raging tidal wave.

She lost her Ratchet; she had lost him forever; but she'd find the others she had to.


	5. Chapter 4

Katie was sitting in front of her computer; she was putting her finishing touches on a new chapter for her fan fiction story.

"All done," she said as she added the new chapter to her main file. "Now to post it," she said going to the fan fiction site.

She posted the chapter and smiled; she glanced at her alerts and smirked.

"Over 500 alerts not too bad," Katie said as her cell phone rang. "Hello, she said.

"You must be prepared and be strong," a male voice said.

"What...?" Katie asked. "Who is this?" she questioned.

"Soon all will be answered soon," he said as she heard the click signaling he had hung up.

"Oh good grief," she said as she glanced at her cell to see who had called her; and her eyes widened for all she saw was unverified caller. "What the..." she said as CD came in. "That was really weird," she said.

"What was?" CD asked as she scratched the top of her head.

"Some guy called and said to be prepared; and be strong and that all would be answered soon." Katie said as she added. "I checked the ID and it said unverified called." Katie said.

"Creepy, or do you think it has something to do with your new vision about the tornadoes, tidal waves and red and blue flames?" CD asked.

"I have no idea girlfriend none what so ever," Katie said and then added. "CD...?" Katie asked.

"Yeah Chicka, what's up?" she asked.

"I saw Cybertronian symbols flash in my head," she said.

"You did, but wait why would you get symbols like that for?" CD asked.

"Beats the hell out of me," Katie said.

"That's seriously whacked," CD said as Diane walked up to her and Katie.

"Guys, can I ask a favor?" Diana asked as Katie smirked.

"Sure, what's up?" Katie and CD asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you guys wanted to go to that casino for dinner that we always go to." Diana said.

"Well, I have nothing planned," CD said.

"I don't either," Katie said.

"Awesome, Elantra doesn't either," Diana said as she chuckled and then added. "Barbie will meet us there." Diana said.

"Okay, let's meet for dinner then say at 7:00?" Diana said.

"Okay, sound like a plan," Katie said.

"Good," Diana said.

"Well, we will need to all get ready then," CD said. "It'll be nice to eat out and hang out." CD said as Katie smiled even though she couldn't shake that feeling down deep within her gut that something major was going to happen and she needed to be prepared for her own peace of mind.


	6. Chapter 5

In another realm,

Optimus had been severely injured from an ambush set by Cemetery Wind and Lockdown; but the weakened Autobot commander was able to get away. He was beyond in agony; and he needed help.

Optimus ended up driving and driving; until he ended up on a farm and inside of a barn of one Cade Yeager. However Cade Yeager had figured out just what Optimus was; and because he wanted the money for his daughter for college he set Optimus up. He worked on Optimus to play his part; so that Optimus wouldn't get suspicious, but Optimus because of everything that happened didn't fully trust Cade to begin with.

Optimus transformed down into his vehicle mode and took off; just as James Savoy was coming with his team.

"He's trying to escape!" Savoy yelled as Optimus gunned his engines and roared as he took off; he wanted to live. He didn't want to fade into the night; he wanted to live. He didn't want to die not like this hunted like some animal or worse like some Decepticon.

He would never trust another human ever again; there were treacherous and deadly. Even after everything he and his Autobots did for this planet; they were still treated poorly in the end. Optimus had trusted these humans and they all betrayed them; he couldn't and wouldn't ever again.

Optimus was still rather sick and badly injured; he gunned all he had. Optimus was a survivor; and right now all he wanted was to survive, that's all he wanted.

"Primus, please I know this is my fault; I need help please." Optimus begged.

Optimus could fear his fear bubbling up around his spark; it inched its way up around it like a snake coiling around its prey. It threatened to engulf him whole; and never leave him alone.

"Please Primus; do not forsake me, please." Optimus whispered as he suddenly sobbed as he forced himself to go faster; he had to or he would be extinguished.

Optimus didn't want to be extinguished; he wanted to live. He drove and pushed himself to near exhaustion; until he just couldn't go on anymore. However he had lost the humans and that's all he wanted to do.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

James Savoy was not happy; this mostly because he knew Attinger would be furious with him for losing Optimus Prime.

James Savoy returned to the Yeager farm; he was furious and blamed Cade Yeager for his own failures.

"He got away again," Savoy snarled.

"Do I get my money I mean my boss does my boss get his money?" Lucas asked.

Savoy glared at him when Lucas asked him that.

"What do you think?" Savoy snapped. "He got away; we need him alive and captured." Savoy said.

"Hey, I saw those wounds; he was badly injured for someone you wanted alive." Cade said. "If you wanted him alive why was he hurt so badly like that then?" Cade asked.

"He was their leader and prime; he will be harder to nail then the others." Savoy said.

"You did promise a check for us contacting you," Cade said.

"Alright," Savoy finally said as he handed Cade an envelope with cash; as he and his team finally left the Yeager farm.

Savoy got into his vehicle and heard his cell ring; and frowned when he saw who it was.

"Yeah, Savoy here," he answered.

"Well," Attinger said.

"He got away; but he's deficiently injured." Savoy stated.

"That does not help me; Lockdown wants him alive." Attinger said.

Silence...

"Alright, I need you to get back here; we are having a meeting at our usual place. So I am sending the plane for you; it will get you here in a few hours, understood." Attinger said. "We'll make our plans then how to proceed in capturing Optimus Prime." he added.

"Right," Savoy said.

Savoy hated to be shown up it annoyed and angered him; he wanted Optimus Prime to pay and anyone who dared to align themselves with him would too.


	7. Chapter 6

Optimus lowered on his shocks; he was weak very weak. He groaned; as he tried to detect anyone's presence. He could tell that he would go into stasis lock soon his wounds; which he had gotten was severe. His scans were not working correctly either; and with all the energon detectors the humans had it would only be a matter of time before he was found.

He had found a secluded place to transform; but the second he transformed he fell to the ground and purged his tanks. Optimus looked up toward the sky, his mouth stained with his energon; all the while energon tears fell from his optics. He was scared for the first time in his life he was petrified; even when he faced Megatron he was never scared; but now this was different. He curled up into what humans called a fetal position; and he just trembled with both pain and fear.

Oh why, why had he come back to save humanity; when Sentinel and Megatron were both right. In the end, it didn't matter to the humans all they were to them were machines. The humans hated his kind no matter what they had done for the humans in the past; it was disregarded now. It still balanced out the same; they didn't belong there; and they would never belong there.

Optimus' servo slowly moved to his stomach wound; and he felt his stomach churn and then jolt; as he purged once more. He was desperately weary now; if the humans were to find him now. He'd never stand a chance; he would be in a terrible disadvantage then and they would have him.

All Optimus wanted to do was help and protect humans; but he was betrayed from start to finish. His Autobots were hunted; and destroyed and he had no idea who was left and who wasn't now.

Optimus' body shook with agony; and he suddenly tried to transform into his vehicle mode. However, that didn't work his body did not want to cooperate with him; and he growled he was too vulnerable like this.

"I cannot, I cannot do this anymore," was all he could say; as he slowly started to slide into stasis lock.

The stale odor of musty and decaying energon rose into the air; because of Optimus' purging his tanks so badly; but if the Autobot leader went into stasis lock. He would be in dire straits; and vulnerable if anyone found him especially Cemetery Wind.

But as much as he wanted to live; his body was slowly giving up on him and shutting down from all the wounds he had gotten. His optics flickered on and off briefly; while a single energon tear ran down his face. He was tired so tired now all he wanted was to be cared for just once and cherished really and truly cherished by someone. He hated lies, he hated them.

He struggled to look at the sky once more; as he slowly turned onto his back struts.

"Farewell Earth, I shall never trouble you anymore." he whispered as he went into a stronger stasis lock possibly forever.

Optimus Prime for the first time in his life just gave up not caring anymore now; he didn't care about anything or anyone... Only ending his pain now.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; I only own my two OC's Katie and CD. Lucy Lucky belongs to CybertronsLegacyMystic; Elantra Nani belongs to Musubareru Sekai; Barbara DeAngelo belongs to OptimusFAN; Diana 'Dark Fire' Waston belongs to Autobot Phoenix and they are all used by permission by their owners.

Summary – When five friends somehow end up in a world that shouldn't even exist; they must learn to cope and survive and help save a hero. The only problem is what if said hero has become so hurt and fearful of humanity that he won't trust anyone to help him?

Title – Love to last a lifetime

Chapter 7

Katie had gotten dressed up with a pair of designer jeans; and a rather slinky off the shoulder blouse that showed off her Autobot insignia tattoo. She wore her fringed jean jack; and fringed high heeled shoes.

Diana wore jeans and a fancy T-shirt; while CD wore pants and a blouse and Elantra wore a pink skirt and blouse; Barbie of course being the wild loved black and red leather skirts with a tight blouse showing off her curves.

They headed for the casino and went into the café there; they were having their soups and salads. They happened to see three men eating that looked like the guy who played James Savoy; but he was sitting with Kelsey Grammer and Stanley Tucci as well.

"Oh my God, it's Kelsey Grammer." CD said as Katie, Diana, Elantra and Barbie glanced over at them.

"Stanley Tucci he's a riot; let's get their autographs." Elantra said as Katie smiled and watched as CD and Elantra got up and headed for their table.

Attinger and Savoy glanced up clearly annoyed at the two girls; Joshua just looked startled by the intrusion.

"May I help you?" Attinger asked.

"We saw you over from our table; I loved it when you played Fraser you were so funny, Mr. Grammer." CD said.

"I think you are hysterical, Mr. Tucci," Elantra replied.

"Could we get your autographs?" CD asked politely.

"What are you talking about?" Attinger demanded.

"Why don't you two to back to your table; we have no time for silly immature girls." Savoy snapped.

"You seriously need to treat fans better," CD snapped.

"Go away," Joshua ordered as CD and Elantra turned on their heels and left.

Attinger watched them leave; and he spotted Katie and her Autobot insignia on her shoulder.

"What's wrong...?" Katie asked her friends.

"They were rude to us," CD said as Katie glanced their way her eyes flashed with fury; she hated rude entertainers it annoyed her to no end.

"Stay here," Katie said to her friends as she got up and headed over toward their table.

"Someone's in trouble," CD said with a laugh.

Katie stood in front of them; she sneered at them.

"You know, you might want to remember that fans can make or break your careers; so yeah just saying learn to be nicer, Mr. Grammer." she growled.

"Shouldn't you be hiding," Savoy said in a dangerous tone toward Katie as he eyed her.

"Shouldn't it be time for your medication now, because you are sure as hell acting like it is?" Katie demanded.

Silence...

"Whatever," Katie finally said as she headed back to her table.

Savoy looked at Attinger; he then looked back at Katie who sat down at her table.

"Autobot...?" Savoy asked Attinger.

"It's a female Autobot if it is; and it must be using that holoform technology they have." Attinger said.

Joshua glanced over at Katie then.

"You think she's an Autobot?" Joshua asked. "What if you're wrong and she turns out to be a normal girl?" he asked.

"Then we're wrong; but odds are she is in league with them sporting their insignia like she is." Attinger said.

"Attinger is right," Savoy said.

"So, what are you going to do?" Joshua asked.

"Catch her," Savoy said with a sinister grin.

"What...?" Joshua demanded.

"We will observe her and see what she does," Savoy corrected himself and then added; while Attinger eyed Katie as she ate her salad with her friends. "And then we capture her, who knows if she's an Autobot or a friend of them we could use her to flush out Optimus Prime." Savoy added.

"Don't look now but Kelsey Grammer and Stanly Tucci are watching us along with the guy who played Savoy." CD said.

"Oh shit, they are watching us, Katie," Barbie said laughing.

"Just ignore them," Katie said as she reached over and took a sip of her Lemonade.

"Grammer is a dirty old man; he's like in his sixties, isn't he?" CD asked as Katie almost choked on her Lemonade at CD's remark.

Suddenly Katie's cell phone rang; and she excused herself to take it outside of the café.

Attinger motioned to Savoy who went to follow Katie to see who she was talking too on the phone. Katie paced as the same male voice spoke to her; she was confused by this new turn of events.

"You are my children's last hope; you must help them find new happiness with you and your friends." He said.

"I have no idea who you are; who are you and what do you mean by your children?" she asked as Savoy listened in. "Look, are you the one I am supposed to help?" Katie asked.

"Look at your weapon you use to help people with," he said as she headed outside and pulled her weapon out from her purse.

She studied it. It was a circular weapon; which was sharp and once thrown. It broke apart into five separate circular parts which went back into the main circle, after it returned to her hand.

"Are you looking at it?" he asked.

"Yes," Katie said.

"Tell me what you see on the weapon, alright?" he said as she looked at it; and her eyes widened.

She saw the same exact Cybertronian markings as she saw in her mind in the vision.

"Alright, they are the same symbols I see in my head; who are you?" she demanded as she heard a noise behind her and saw Savoy. "You get around, don't you; spy much?" she snapped.

"You're coming with me right now," Savoy ordered as he grabbed her arm tightly.

Katie struggled then.

"What's wrong?" the male voice asked her.

"Touch me again and I will punch you into the next zip code; do you understand me?" she snarled as CD started to come out and saw her friend in trouble and went in to get the others.

"Real tough, aren't you Autobot?" Savoy demanded.

"What are you talking about?" she demanded of him.

"Let's go," Savoy ordered as he wouldn't let go of her arms; as Attinger came out and helped Savoy get her into a black sports car.

"Keep your mouth shut, do you understand me?" Attinger ordered with a snarl as she was pushed into the vehicle.

"Hey stop that!" CD yelled as she and the others came running out as the sports car took off; as another vehicle raced up being driven by Lucy Lucky.

"Get in!" Lucy shouted as Barbie quickly got into the car.

"Why does she get to go into the car?" Diana asked.

"Because I have the guns; go drive now!" Barbie ordered of the girl who was driving the vehicle; as Lucy took off after Savoy, Attinger not sure if they'd be able to catch them or not.

...

"Let me out of here I mean it!" Katie yelled.

"I'm guessing since the car following us is not a fancy one; so it's your evasion mode to fool us correct?" Attinger said.

"You know, you need to make an appointment with a shrink as soon as possible; because you are getting along in those golden years, Mr. Grammer and you're unstable." She retorted until Savoy reached back and hit her across the face.

"Shut the hell up, Autobot!" Savoy exclaimed as they stopped at what appeared to be a deserted warehouse.

Katie watched as they got out of the sports car; which confused the hell out of her. She got up and tried the doors; when she did the doors locked on their own.

"Oh great," Katie said as she grabbed her cell phone and called CD as she realized the mysterious caller was not there anymore.

"CD I got kidnapped by that actor who plays James Savoy and Kelsey Grammer I am so going to kick their asses. I swear they slipped a damn cog or something; they keep treating me like I am some piece of crap." Katie said.

"Katie, Barbie is following you with some girl," CD said.

"Good, is she packing?" Katie asked.

"When isn't she packing?" CD asked with a chuckle. "Are you alright?" CD asked.

"True alright and I am fine for now." she said as she got a beep through and it was that same male voice.

"Put your device on speaker," he said.

"What?" she asked.

"Just do as I say," he ordered as she did as he asked and she heard sounds suddenly as she heard a loud growl; as she was ejected from the car.

Katie rubbed her butt then looked at the car.

"Rude much, owww," Katie grumbled.

"You must run, run now!" the voice commanded of her.

"Why?" she asked as she heard sounds from the car as it transformed into the bounty hunter Lockdown.

"Oh shit, that's Lockdown!" she shouted as he growled at her and went to grab her; as she heard a beeping from another car racing up.

"GET IN...!" Lucy ordered as they took off with Lockdown taking off after them in a rage.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; I only own my two OC's Katie and CD. Lucy Lucky belongs to CybertronsLegacyMystic; Elantra Nani belongs to Musubareru Sekai; Barbara DeAngelo belongs to OptimusFAN; Diana 'Dark Fire' Waston belongs to Autobot Phoenix and they are all used by permission by their owners.

Summary – When five friends somehow end up in a world that shouldn't even exist; they must learn to cope and survive and help save a hero. The only problem is what if said hero has become so hurt and fearful of humanity that he won't trust anyone to help him?

Title – Love to last a lifetime

Chapter 8

Lucy took off, and Lockdown was right behind them.

"That is that freaking bounty hunter Lockdown; what the hell is going on?" Katie said as she remembered the voice on the phone.

"Wait until you hear the rest of it," Barbie said.

"Barb, are you packing?" Katie asked from the backseat.

"When don't I?" Barbie asked.

"Fire at his wheels; while I use my weapon," Katie said.

"Right," Barbie said as Attinger and Savoy saw Barbie stick her head out and they saw she had a gun.

"That crazy broad thinks she's going to fire at us," Savoy snapped as Katie stuck her head out as well and used her weapon; while Barbie fired and forced Lockdown to spin out of control.

"That human femme has a Cybertronian weapon; there must be something unique about her for her to have that weapon. So, as of right now my price has gone up, Attinger; one prime and that femme alive for one seed, understood?" Lockdown ordered.

"Shouldn't we get one more thing in the exchange?" Attinger asked.

"You two are lucky I don't kill you after you lost him the first time; he had three good wounds to keep him incapacitated for me to take him prisoner. But no, you had to screw it up and almost cost him his life; I need him alive not dead he is no good to me dead!" Lockdown roared in fury. "My master wants him alive; so that he can be enslaved." Lockdown snarled.

"That was not our fault; my men got a little punch happy not my fault." Savoy said.

"Yes it is, so you had better deal with it; or I will deal with you." Lockdown said as he added with potent venom. "The both of you my way," Lockdown snarled.

"We understand," Attinger said. "We won't fail you," Attinger remarked.

"See that you don't," Lockdown said.

Attinger sighed; and tried to think of how he would be capturing Optimus Prime, and this girl who was of an interest to the bounty hunter Lockdown. However, Attinger was worried Lockdown would have their heads; if they did not deliver for him one Optimus Prime and that girl.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; I only own my two OC's Katie and CD. Lucy Lucky belongs to CybertronsLegacyMystic; Elantra Nani belongs to Musubareru Sekai; Barbara DeAngelo belongs to OptimusFAN; Diana 'Dark Fire' Waston belongs to Autobot Phoenix and they are all used by permission by their owners.

Summary – When five friends somehow end up in a world that shouldn't even exist; they must learn to cope and survive and help save a hero. The only problem is what if said hero has become so hurt and fearful of humanity that he won't trust anyone to help him?

Title – Love to last a lifetime

Reviewers:

Guest – Yes, aside from her using weapons her background is going to be important for one scene.

Chapter 9

Lucy drove to a secluded area; she looked at Katie and Barbie. Then got out of the car; she couldn't help but let tears fall from her eyes then.

"What's wrong?" Barbie asked.

"That was Lockdown," Lucy whispered as Katie and Barbie followed her.

"Who are you?" Katie asked.

"My name is Lucy Lucky," she said.

Lucy proceeded to tell Katie and Barbie her whole story; which amazed both girls suddenly as they realized what was going on. Lucy continued to tell her whole story; which read like a step by step cover to the girls.

She had study under both Ratchet and human about all types of medicals. She has a temper that matches quickly to that of ratchets. When she is angry, she will get a wrench, drill or anything that is close to her reach, even a rock, and will hit them either in the head (if human) or in the optic (If Cybertronian). She had grieved at the lost of her parents and friends, and she had to grieve at the lost of ratchet. She is looking for the others, hoping to find them. She is the only human to survive in hiding from the KSI. She has a given nickname, Lucy the Lucky; she had managed to survive anything besides gun bullets, energon and Cybertronian weapons.

They quickly learned the green eyed and brown haired girl was a spitfire, and her personality was to say the least interesting. Attitude, skills and Personalities Happy go lucky, proud, can get grumpy really easily. Calm at all times. Love to help others and can pin point out any type of damage done to the human body and Cybertronian frame. She easy to get along with, she doesn't do much with weapons unless the choices were hers. She doesn't get upset easily unless it someone she loved.

"He's gone," Lucy finally said in a whisper.

"Wait who...?" Barbie asked as Katie grabbed Barbie's arm and shook her head.

"She said she was with Ratchet," Katie said.

"Oh God, he was..." Barbie started to say.

"Yeah exactly," she said.

Silence...

"I felt it when he died; I felt his fear, confusion and pain. He was alone when he died; no one he loved near him just evil humans and that bastard Lockdown. When you are involved with a Cybertronian it's different; it's much more powerful and stronger than anything on Earth." Lucy explained.

Katie tried to understand just what was happening to them; they were thrown into Michael Bay's Age of extinction. She realized the male voice must have been Primus; and he must have sent them here to help Optimus and his Autobots. The only thing was things were really weird because they were thrown into the mix so things in the story line would be different because of that somehow.

"We have to find our friends; and then try to get to the president and alert him about what is going on to the Autobots." Katie said. "If we alert the world that Autobots are being hunted too then maybe we can help stop this senseless slaughter." Katie said.

"Alright, I'm in," Barbie said.

"Are you sure?" Lucy asked. "It might be dangerous," she said.

"Trust me, I am used to danger," Katie said. "I help people that's what I do; but first we need to find Optimus Prime." Katie said.

"That might not be that easy," Barbie said as they heard a strange sound from Lucy's car. "What's that?" Barbie asked.

"That's a device I have it locates energon signatures; but it only works if the Cybertronian is injured and their energon is spilled." Lucy said.

"We have to find whoever that is that's injured," Katie said.

"I agree, come on." Lucy said as they got into her car; and then drove to the area where the device told them to go.

Lucy drove until she found the source of the signal; Lucy, Barbie and Katie walked through the area and all three girls gasped when they saw Optimus Prime lying on the ground going into stasis lock.

"No, he's going into stasis lock; help me quickly we have to stabilize him!" Lucy said as Katie helped her to stabilize the Autobot leader.

Lucy got some energon cubes; she didn't have many but it would be enough for now.

"I'll be back you need to give him this; all you do is inject it into his main energon line, see look." Lucy said as she showed Katie what to do.

Lucy said she'd be gone for a while; so Katie and Barbie stayed behind and protected Optimus.

"He looks terrible," Barbie said as Katie ran her hand over his face.

"Yeah," was all Katie said.

Optimus groaned in his recharge; and talked in his recharge as well.

"Please, why are you doing this; I've done nothing to you." Optimus begged. "Please," he whispered as Katie moved closer her small hands caressed his face; and she was surprised how he slowly quieted down for her.

"Shhh, it'll be alright, I promise." she whispered.

"He's so sad and scared, isn't he?" Barbie said.

"Yes, he shouldn't have been betrayed like this; all he wanted to do was save live and protect this world." Katie said as she turned her head back toward Optimus and saw two twin azure optics alert and filled with anger, rage and fear and aimed at her.

"Get away from me, human," he growled as Katie scrambled to her feet as he struggled to his foot pedes. "How dare you try to use trickery once more like that Cade Yeager did to me; he only wanted to fix me to trick me to get green paper." Optimus said as one of his wounds sparked as he yelled out in pain and fell to his knees in agony. "Malfunctions everywhere, systems malfunctioning badly," he groaned misery.

"Optimus, we're not going to hurt you I promise you," Katie said as Optimus turned his head and purged once more.

He purged hard; while energon tears fell from his optics.

"Shhh, come one lean down here; we're waiting for Lucy Lucky from NEST, do you remember her, Optimus?" Katie asked.

"Yes, I do." he answered her as Katie gave him the shot Lucy told her to give him.

"That hurts," he mumbled.

"Sorry," Katie said as she gave him an energon cube; and he took it and frank it greedily he was low on fuel very low.

"Thank you," was all he said; but his tone was still rather harsh.

"I'm glad to help," she said as he pushed himself against a large tree.

It was then she let his words sink in Cade Yeager was bad? How did that happen; he was the one who saved Optimus? Katie thought about it and realized if she was meant to save him and her friends; then everything that happened in the movie will be completely different.

She looked up at him; he didn't have his new knightish look yet. He was still in his evasion mode. Katie wanted to help him; he was scared of her; she could see it in his eyes.

"Please do not come any closer to me, please." Optimus said as Katie quickly stopped in her tracks and put her hands into the air in surrender.

"I won't hurt you I swear," she said.

"I do not believe you just keep your distance from me, human." Optimus snarled.

"Alright, alright, you win." Katie replied as Barbie and Katie sat away from Optimus who glared at both girls as Katie's cell phone rang.

Optimus' head snapped up as he used a laser from his optics; and promptly destroyed Katie's cell phone.

"HEY...!" she exclaimed.

"Are you trying to contact more enemies to come finish me off now that I'm so weakened by my injuries I already have obtained?" Optimus demanded of her.

"No, I only wanted to help you, Optimus; I don't want to hurt you ever." she cried as she got up and walked away as Barbie glanced up at him.

"She would never hurt you; she's crazy about you." Barbie stated as she sat on the ground as Optimus glanced in the direction that Katie went.

Could he learn to ever trust these humans, could he really he doubted he could he really did.


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; I only own my two OC's Katie and CD. Lucy Lucky belongs to CybertronsLegacyMystic; Elantra Nani belongs to Musubareru Sekai; Barbara DeAngelo belongs to OptimusFAN; Diana 'Dark Fire' Waston belongs to Autobot Phoenix and they are all used by permission by their owners.

Summary – When five friends somehow end up in a world that shouldn't even exist; they must learn to cope and survive and help save a hero. The only problem is what if said hero has become so hurt and fearful of humanity that he won't trust anyone to help him?

A/N – The first part of this story is finished actually, this story will have a few parts to it. It is like the one I did with Carly and Optimus; it had many parts to it in one story. There are a lot of different surprises coming in the story so watch out for it lol - :O)

Title – Love to last a lifetime

Chapter 10

Lucy had gone back and had supplies for not just Optimus; but for herself, Katie and Barbie too. It was clear Optimus had truly remembered who Lucy was; and he talked to her freely and openly.

Optimus glanced at Lucy; his spark felt sick. He would miss Ratchet with all that he was; Ratchet meant so much to him all his men did but Ratchet held a special part in his spark.

"I am truly sorry Lucy; I will miss Ratchet more than you know. He and Ironhide were like creators to me." Optimus said as Katie and Barbie stayed away from Optimus and Lucy.

Optimus was very clear he wanted no part of either of them; so they stayed away from him. Katie drank a can of soda and was eating some chips; while she snuck glances up at the Autobot leader. Optimus caught her staring at him; and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"I do not trust that one," Optimus said as Lucy glanced over at Katie.

"Optimus, Cemetery Wind and Lockdown were after her." Lucy said.

"Perhaps, but it could still be a ploy to have me trust her; and lower my guard." Optimus said with a growl as Lucy did understand Optimus for being unable to trust humans again; and it made her heart sad for him.

Katie heard him; he made no effort to keep his tone down from her.

"This was a mistake I can't help him; he can't even trust me." Katie replied as Barbie glanced at Optimus.

"Are you sure, what if Primus sent you here?" Barbie asked her friend.

"Then Primus made a mistake," Katie said as they heard Optimus snarl then.

"I do not trust her at all, Lucy," he growled as Katie narrowed her own eyes and got up.

"You know what? You win, I give up; this was a complete mistake Primus obviously didn't know much of a stubborn and mule headed mech he truly was." Katie said as Lucy was trying to get Katie to stop talking; she had seen Optimus' fury before and didn't want to see it unleashed once more.

"What did you just call me, human?" Optimus demanded.

"You heard me, Optimus; I am NOT repeating myself; I help anyone who needs it but you are impossible!" Katie exclaimed.

"I lost my friends; how dare you speak to me in that tone." Optimus snarled.

"I lost my family, my only family!" Katie cried as she took off; and ran to where there was a small pond.

Barbie turned toward Optimus; and her eyes took on a sad expression as well as angry.

"What'd she mean?" Lucy asked.

Barbie sighed; and then explained.

"She helps people, you know from the bad guys like you, Optimus." she said as Optimus frowned but listen to her words.

Silence...

"We'll the bad guys didn't like her saving lives and ruining their plans; so they sent a warning they killed her family all of her family." Barbie said.

Optimus looked in the direction Katie had gone, he had no idea what had happened to her. However, he had not taken the time to converse with her either; he had wanted her to keep her distance from him and she obeyed him.

"I did not know, I am sorry for my behavior toward her and you as well. I believe I need to set things right with Katie; I was wrong in my behavior." Optimus said.

"Can you get up alright, Optimus?" Lucy said.

"Yes, I believe so, thank you, Lucy." Optimus said getting up and heading over toward Lucy.

Optimus limped his way over to where Katie was seated all by herself.

"May I sit down?" he asked her.

"Go ahead," Katie answered him as he nodded and sat down his joints hissed in painful sounds making him wince.

"I am sorry for my previous behavior; my trust and faith in humans is all but gone following these incidents and situations." Optimus said as she looked up at him.

"I understand more than you think, Optimus," she said as he nodded.

"Indeed," he replied.

She looked up then at the Autobot commander, as a sad expression passed over her face.

"I'm sorry for your losses, Optimus," Katie said as he saw her Autobot insignia finally.

"Thank you, you have our Autobot insignia." he said.

"Huh, oh yeah it's my tattoo; actually that's what those guys saw Attinger, Savoy and Joshua Joyce." she replied.

"So, you help others from being harmed?" Optimus asked.

"Yeah, that's me," she said with a laugh. "So, what about you, you save lives too?" she asked.

"It is my job as prime to save lives," he said as he saw her shake her head. "What?" he asked.

"You don't save lives because you have too or because it's your job or even a duty; you save lives because it's who you are in here now." she said motioning toward her heart. "It's who you are; and what you are is a hero Optimus Prime to so many." Katie said.

Optimus looked away; he was not use to being called a hero. He was called many things; but hero was never one of them. He always did what was expected of him; it was programmed within him when he was told he was a future prime.

"You speak such odd words no one has ever called me a hero before." he said.

"Well maybe, it's time they started." she said as he watched her with a new outlook, he looked upon her as an ally and a possible friend now.

...

CD, Elantra and Diana headed for the area Barbie sent them via her cell phone; however, what they didn't expect to see was Bumblebee, Crosshairs, Drift, and Hound there in hiding waiting for their leader. The four Autobots stayed hidden and watched the girls in silence; except for their private commlink conversation between themselves.

::::::... Humans, this planet is swarming with them...:::::::: Crosshairs said snidely.

::::::::... Yeah, it is...:::::::: Hound said.

Bumblebee was quiet as he watched CD and Drift watched Elantra a little curious about the human femme slightly.

"Barbie said Optimus and Katie were talking together politely and civilly," CD said.

"Is that good?" Elantra asked.

"As opposed to him squishing her, then yeah I would say so yes." Diana said as CD rolled her eyes at their friend.

"Come on, guys; Optimus Prime doesn't go around killing innocent lives it's not in him he's a hero." CD said as a vehicle spun around and several of Savoy's men got out of the vehicle with guns pointed at the girls.

"Hold it," one of the men ordered.

"Oh great," CD mumbled.

"They gotta be with Cemetery Wind," Elantra said.

"Get your hands up, now!" one of the men ordered.

"We have to think of something really fast," CD said.

"There are three of us," Diana said.

"We have no weapons like Katie and Barbie do," Elantra said. "Alright, well let's see five of them and three of us and they have guns." she added.

"Katie always taught me something about fighting," CD said.

"Alright, and what was that?" Diana asked.

"Never surrender," CD said as she ran up to one of the guys and yelled as she kneed him in his privates. "And if all else fails, knee him in the nuts!" she shouted.

"Nice shot," Elantra and Diana said as they heard engines rev and a blue and black sports car, a green and black sports car, Yellow and black Camaro, and a green vehicle come out of nowhere and their passenger doors opened on three of them except the green and black sports car.

"Get in," the three vehicles ordered.

"Hound...!" Diana exclaimed.

"Oh my God, so this is Drift." Elantra squealed.

"BEEPER...!" CD exclaimed. "I am going with you." CD said.

"Yeah good, no one comes with me; I ain't getting any slagging cooties from humans." Crosshairs mumbled.

"He's as grumpy as he is in the damn movie," Elantra said with a laugh.

"What was that?" Crosshairs demanded.

"Come on, we gotta meet the others," Elantra said with a laugh.

"What was that?" Crosshairs demanded.

"Come on, we gotta meet the others." CD said.

"And it will take some time to get there," Diana said.

"Alright, buckle up." Hound said.

"I don't usually buckle up though," she said.

"You do now," Hound remarked.

"Wimp," Diana said with a chuckle.

"You really don't know what a weapons specialist does do you?" Hound asked sarcastically.

"Let's get going here is the location we need to be," Diana said.

"Alright, I will send this to the others," Hound said.

However all of the humans and Autobots prayed their friends were all alright and safe from the evil humans known as Cemetery Wind and KSI.


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; I only own my two OC's Katie and CD. Lucy Lucky belongs to CybertronsLegacyMystic; Elantra Nani belongs to Musubareru Sekai; Barbara DeAngelo belongs to OptimusFAN; Diana 'Dark Fire' Waston belongs to Autobot Phoenix and they are all used by permission by their owners.

Summary – When five friends somehow end up in a world that shouldn't even exist; they must learn to cope and survive and help save a hero. The only problem is what if said hero has become so hurt and fearful of humanity that he won't trust anyone to help him?

Title – Love to last a lifetime

Chapter 11

Optimus and Katie were talking a lot; and by then Optimus changed his vehicle form and looked all knightish now.

"Where are you from exactly?" Optimus asked.

She laughed then.

"Well, where we're from you and your Autobots are fiction; you don't exist like you do here." she said as he frowned.

"I do not understand; what do you mean?" he asked as she sighed; but tried to explain the best way she could. "So, you are saying that Primus sent you here to me?" Optimus asked.

"Yes, I believe so; see I believe there is much more to this than meets the eye. Lockdown is helping the humans called Cemetery Wind and KSI; there is one human in particular Harold Attinger. There is something else Optimus; Lockdown will tell you things that I believe are lies. Let me ask you something as a military leader; what would be the best way to win a battle unethically or cruelly?" she asked.

Silence...

"I am not sure I follow, mostly because I never did things that were cruel or unethical to others I do not believe in it." Optimus stated.

"Divide and conquer and throw your enemy back off his game; Lockdown works for someone who either wants you out of the way or enslaved. Lockdown will tell you that you were built not created by Primus." Katie said as Optimus glanced down at her.

Silence...

"And the humans..." he said.

She shrugged then.

"They have their own reasons for being jerks; Optimus there's something else." she said.

"What...?" he asked.

"The humans created their own versions of Cybertronians; but someone was helping them." she said.

"Lockdown...?" he asked.

"No, this help was not known to the humans," she answered.

"I do not understand then who?" he asked.

"Megatron," she answered simply.

Silence...

"But Megatron is offline," Optimus said.

"No, his head his mind was alive and active; and he was manipulating KSI and got them to build him a new body. However now, he has no spark; and in his stomach is some sort of acid or cosmic rust thing." she explained to him.

"Then how do I defeat him?" Optimus asked.

"In all honesty, I don't know." she said as he sighed.

This was not what he wanted to hear at all.

"Optimus," she said as he looked down at her.

"We'll find a way I promise; but together as a team." she said as he smiled sadly at her.

He nodded.

"Together," he said with such conviction in his tone.

She would not let him down ever; Primus brought her here so she would do her best to protect him from harm or die trying!


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; I only own my two OC's Katie and CD. Lucy Lucky belongs to CybertronsLegacyMystic; Elantra Nani belongs to Musubareru Sekai; Barbara DeAngelo belongs to OptimusFAN; Diana 'Dark Fire' Waston belongs to Autobot Phoenix and they are all used by permission by their owners.

Summary – When five friends somehow end up in a world that shouldn't even exist; they must learn to cope and survive and help save a hero. The only problem is what if said hero has become so hurt and fearful of humanity that he won't trust anyone to help him?

Title – Love to last a lifetime

Chapter 12

CD and Bumblebee were engaged in a conversation; Drift and Elantra both talked about some things, mostly about how cool she thought he was. Diana and Hound talked about things too, mostly about him being a Weapons specialist and Ironhide.

"Did you know Ironhide?" she asked.

"Yes, he was a good friend that slagging traitor Sentinel Prime," Hound growled then.

"I'm sorry about Ironhide, Hound," she replied softly.

"Yeah, me too," Hound answered.

Bumblebee and the others headed out to where Optimus, Lucy, Katie and Barbie were waiting.

Elantra ran her hand over Drift's dashboard; and she smiled.

"So, you're a Samurai?" she asked him as he laughed.

"Yes, I favor my blades too yes," Drift said as she was quiet.

"Is it true you used to be a Decepticon?" Elantra asked him.

He sighed then.

"Yes, but I saw the error of my ways not many can." Drift said.

"Then I am proud of you," she said as the Autobot fell silent at those words.

However the quality time was cut short as they were fired upon by a group of vehicles; which the three girls realized were Galvatron and the Stingers.

"Bee, you may want to call Optimus on this one," CD said.

"Alright," Bumblebee said.

::::::... Optimus, it's Bumblebee; we have a problem. We are being fired upon; CD said it is Galvatron and the Stingers...::::::

:::::::... Optimus here, we are on our way to intercept...::::::::

"We must go Lucy, Katie and Barbie; it seems Galvatron is attacking my Autobots and your friends." Optimus said as he transformed and Katie, Barbie and Lucy got inside of Optimus' cab.

Optimus' powerful engines roared to life, as he headed for the location his team was. It didn't take long for Optimus to find them. Optimus transformed and engaged Galvatron.

"Optimus watch your back," Katie ordered.

"If you are concerned for my well being; then you watch my back struts yourself, femme," he said smirking as he and Galvatron fought.

"You have no soul," Optimus snarled suddenly at Galvatron.

"And that is why I have no fear," Galvatron said as he threw Optimus to the side.

Katie remembered the humans see everything from a camera feed within Galvatron.

"The humans who think they are controlling you are fools," Katie said as Attinger, Savoy and Joshua Joyce stared at the feed confused by her words.

"What the hell is she talking about?" Joshua asked.

"Who knows," Savoy and Attinger said.

Galvatron growled at both Optimus and Katie; while Katie continued with her explanation of things.

"You've been manipulating everything, haven't you...Megatron." Katie demanded as Galvatron smiled in a sinister way at her.

"Did she just say Megatron?" Joshua asked.

"Smart human," Galvatron said.

"You're a fool and so are the humans, especially Attinger for teaming up with Lockdown in the first place." Katie said as Galvatron seemed slightly curious now. "Oh you don't get it? Okay, let me spell it out for you then; Lockdown's boss and master is Unicron, the chaos bringer. Oh and for those dumb ass humans watching Unicron is the Cybertronian version of Satan on our planet; only their version is the size of a planet. Unicron needs the Matrix to get ou of his prison and after he wants Optimus enslaved; which is why Lockdown is using that half baked tale that Optimus was built and not created. They want Optimus thrown off his game." Katie said.

Attinger felt his color drain from his face; he had asked Lockdown why he wanted Optimus Prime and who he worked for but he never gave him an answer and now he knew why.

"How could I have been so..." Attinger words were silenced by several missiles that hit Optimus in his back.

Optimus yelled out in pain as he tried to get up only to be hit again; Katie ran over toward Optimus who had fallen back onto a car. He groaned in agony, as Katie ran her hand over his face.

"Can you get up at all?" She asked him.

"No, Katie I cannot," Optimus said weakly.

"I'm not leaving your side, I promise." she said as Lockdown approached with his Vehicles and a giant net to catch Optimus and Katie both knowing Katie had something special he wanted to learn about. He just wasn't sure what it was yet; but he would learn of it that was certain.

Katie ran her hand over Optimus' face plates; Optimus looked at her.

"You care for me thank you for that," Optimus said as he moved his hand toward Katie to protect her from Lockdown's wrath.

Optimus made up his mind he would keep her for himself all for himself if they made it out of this mess alive that is...


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; I only own my two OC's Katie and CD. Lucy Lucky belongs to CybertronsLegacyMystic; Elantra Nani belongs to Musubareru Sekai; Barbara DeAngelo belongs to OptimusFAN; Diana 'Dark Fire' Waston belongs to Autobot Phoenix and they are all used by permission by their owners.

Summary – When five friends somehow end up in a world that shouldn't even exist; they must learn to cope and survive and help save a hero. The only problem is what if said hero has become so hurt and fearful of humanity that he won't trust anyone to help him?

Title – Love to last a lifetime

Chapter 13

Attinger, Savoy and Joshua all stared at each other; Joshua grabbed something and threw it against the wall.

"We were played all of us we killed all the Autobots except for Optimus and Bumblebee and whatever new ones came in; and now our planet is going to hell unless we team up and help get Optimus and that girl back." Joshua said.

"Damn it, he's right," Savoy said as they tried to contact the other Autobots; but not sure of the welcome they'd get.

They needed to use their group Cemetery Wind with the Autobots; so they could break out Optimus Prime and Katie from Lockdown's clutches.

...

CD, Barbie, Lucy, Elantra and Diana stared at Attinger, Savoy and Joshua like they had lost their minds; until Lucy snarled and punched Savoy in the face.

"You killed Ratchet and he was my mate, you lousy bastards; we'll get Optimus and Katie ourselves without your help." Lucy snarled as Crosshairs glared at Savoy.

"Miserable humans," Crosshairs snarled.

"Let's go we'll get them ourselves," Hound said as Barbie realized something about the name James Savoy; their worlds intertwined more times than just now.

"What was your sister's name?" Barbie asked Savoy.

"What, why...?" Savoy asked.

"Because your sister lived in Chicago; but she originally lived in New York, right?" Barbie asked as Savoy frowned.

"Yes, but how'd you know that?" Savoy asked.

"Then she suddenly moved to Chicago right; what was her name?" Barbie asked again as he sighed.

"Michelle Savoy,"

Barbie saw the expressions of CD, Elantra and Diana as well as the Autobots.

"My uncle's enforcer..."

"Enforcer, wait your family is Mafia connected?" Attinger asked.

"Yes, my uncle's enforcer mentioned this girl he dated and I overheard them talking when they thought I didn't and your sister had been black mailing my uncle's enforcer. He went after her and well killed her; but when he killed her it was the start of when all this crap happened I am guessing. So, that's why it looked like she was killed by the Cybertronian war; because of all the blowing up that the Cons did." Barbie said as her friends stared at her shocked.

Savoy thought about what was just told to him; how his sister suddenly made a lot of money in such a short amount of time.

"Dear God, what did I do?" Savoy asked. "I blamed all of them, and I was wrong all this time." Savoy said. "We have to help, let us help you please; I know it won't bring back your friends but please let us help now." Savoy said as they sighed.

Lucy turned toward the Autobots; it was their decision not hers slowly the Autobots nodded that they would accept their help.

"Alright," the Autobots said as they all headed out for their own way to rescue Optimus Prime and Katie from Lockdown not realizing that Optimus might have already been formulating a plan of his own to escape.


	15. Chapter 14 - End to part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; I only own my two OC's Katie and CD. Lucy Lucky belongs to CybertronsLegacyMystic; Elantra Nani belongs to Musubareru Sekai; Barbara DeAngelo belongs to OptimusFAN; Diana 'Dark Fire' Waston belongs to Autobot Phoenix and they are all used by permission by their owners.

Summary – When five friends somehow end up in a world that shouldn't even exist; they must learn to cope and survive and help save a hero. The only problem is what if said hero has become so hurt and fearful of humanity that he won't trust anyone to help him?

A/N – This is the end of part one to the story, part 2 will be added to this file but it will not be for awhile right now I have some other things I am doing on another site. I will get back to this story once I have part 2 mapped out I want each part to be good; and each part will be dedicated to the new relationships.

Title – Love to last a lifetime

Chapter 14

Optimus was working on his own plan for escaping; he wanted a chance to be with Katie. So, he managed to work the cell door open with Katie's help; he found where the special weapons were and he grabbed his sword and the Savior shield. The second he pulled the swords out his armor changed once more; which gave him the ability to fly. He held Katie close to his chest plates after he rigged the ship to blow up using Lockdown's own bombs to do it.

"Let's go, Katie," Optimus said as he engaged his flying capability.

"Someone is loose on my ship, find them!" Lockdown roared.

Lockdown's wolves and Vehicons were running through the ship looking for any escaped prisoners; when they spotted Prime they started firing but Optimus fired back killing whoever stood in his and Katie's way of freedom.

Lockdown was running toward the entrance of the ship when Optimus and Katie were escaping.

"PRIME...!" Lockdown roared in anger.

"Go to the pit, Lockdown, that's where you belong with Unicron." Optimus snarled as he escaped with Katie just as the ship exploded.

He opened his hand; and looked at Katie.

"Are you okay?" he asked Katie as she smiled.

"Yes, my hero." she said as Optimus grinned slightly.

Optimus flew through the air as his Autobots saw him; and followed him as he landed on the ground.

"Autobots, we need to find a place to go that is safe; we cannot stay here." Optimus said.

Optimus transformed into vehicle mode and Katie was safely within his cab; and then he led his Autobots and the girls to a secluded place. However as Optimus and his remaining Autobots went through a secluded area; they all went through something not realizing what it was. They also didn't realize a fancy sports car; which also went through with them since the ship blew up not realizing something odd had happened.

Optimus led his Autobots away from one area and into a brand new adventure; which no one had any idea would make a huge impact on everyone's life including Attinger, Savoy and Joshua and also Lucy's lives.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A/N – Okay anyone know who is following them, and where they have ended up through the ripple? No spoilers until the second part is worked out and started though; as I mentioned not sure when that will be...


	16. Chapter 15 – Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; I only own my two OC's Katie and CD. Lucy Lucky belongs to CybertronsLegacyMystic; Elantra Nani belongs to Musubareru Sekai; Barbara DeAngelo belongs to OptimusFAN; Diana 'Dark Fire' Waston belongs to Autobot Phoenix, Lori Carroll belongs to MegsLittle and they are all used by permission by their owners.

Summary – The girls, the Autobots, Attinger, Savoy and Joshua Joyce land in another realm unbeknownst to them at first; where things become confusing to Optimus Prime and the others. They must learn to adapt to their new home together and learn to relay on each; while love blossoms for Optimus and his Autobots with the human females; which could be threatened by Decepticons and another threat which looms over them by more than just Lockdown.

Pairings:

Optimus/Katie

Bumblebee/CD

Drift/Elantra

Hound/Diane

Crosshairs/Barbie

Lucy?

Chapter 15 – Part 2

Katie had fallen asleep stretched out on Optimus' seats; her finger dug into his leather seats making him stifle a moan.

"Katie," he growled as all he got was a cute snore. "Oh for the love of Primus, you are causing me to overheat femme; online right now slag it." Optimus growled while her fingers continued to do such things to his circuits while she recharged.

However when her fingers suddenly stopped their incredible torment to him; then he snarled once more in a seductive way.

"So, she stops now," he mumbled.

"Well first he tells me to stop; and now he wants me to start up again. You can't make up your mind can you dear Optimus?" Katie asked with a smirk as his holoform appeared in all his miniature knight glory.

"Were you playing possum?" Optimus asked.

"Playing possum is when you play dead; I was pretending to be asleep, big difference, Optimus." she said with a giggle as he watched her heatedly.

He moved his metal finger down her body; his optics intense and they never left her own eyes. He kept watching her; his azure optics bright as he held her gaze captive.

"I fought Lockdown and made sure to survive and do you know why?" he asked her firmly.

"Why?" she asked her gaze not able to be torn from his heated expression.

"Because of one reason and one reason only," he said as his metal finger went to her face.

"Your Autobots," she said.

"You," was all he said as he ran his finger over her lips.

Katie saw that intense expression grow on the prime's face as he let his optics watch her like a lion watches its prey. He wanted her; he just wasn't sure what to do about that want.

"What types of things do humans do for mating rituals?" Optimus asked as she slowly slid her hands over his flamed armor.

"I will explain all of that, but promise me you won't engage the Internet for such things. There are things on the Internet which are deceiving and to alien beings; I believe it might be confusing if you tried to learn for yourself." Katie said as he smiled.

"If that is your wish, you can teach me such things." Optimus said.

Katie had to admit that Optimus looked absolutely hot in his new look; she still couldn't believe Optimus was real or that he cared about her. She looked into his azure eyes, and she saw a wave of emotions in his eyes.

"Mine," he growled.

"Okay," Katie said as he moved his helm lower until his lip plates were on her soft lips.

Katie ran her hands over the back of Optimus' helm as he kissed her; when their lips parted he watched her with that same hungered expression. Katie had to be honest that expression in his optics turned her quite a bit.

"You know, you called me yours; but I gotta say it goes both ways, Optimus." Katie said as she saw Optimus' expression change once more; but it was different now. "Optimus, what's wrong you look like you saw a ghost," Katie asked.

"We are at a stop light; and I-I just saw someone." Optimus said.

"Wait, hold up; who did you see?" Katie asked.

"I-Ironhide..." Optimus replied as Katie fell silent; because she was too stunned for words.

Ironhide was offline, wasn't he?


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; I only own my two OC's Katie and CD. Lucy Lucky belongs to CybertronsLegacyMystic; Elantra Nani belongs to Musubareru Sekai; Barbara DeAngelo belongs to OptimusFAN; Diana 'Dark Fire' Waston belongs to Autobot Phoenix, Lori Carroll belongs to Poisonivy Kitten and they are all used by permission by their owners.

Summary – The girls, the Autobots, Attinger, Savoy and Joshua Joyce land in another realm unbeknownst to them at first; where things become confusing to Optimus Prime and the others. They must learn to adapt to their new home together and learn to relay on each; while love blossoms for Optimus and his Autobots with the human females; which could be threatened by Decepticons and another threat which looms over them by more than just Lockdown.

Chapter 16

Katie got up; but didn't see the pickup.

"I do not understand Ironhide was offlined by Sentinel Prime; how is this even possible I felt him pass through the Matrix. How is this even possible, how?" Optimus asked. "I am getting everyone to meet at a secluded place; we need to have a meeting." Optimus said.

"Alright," Katie said as she wondered if KSI made a version of Ironhide no one knew about.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The fancy black sports car drove into another spot in town; it was then it got to a deserted area and suddenly transformed into Lockdown. Lockdown had an enraged look on his face plates; as he smashed his fist into the side of a deserted building.

"I am going to make you pay Optimus Prime for destroying my ship and my trophies; and if I have to rob you of every form of happiness to achieve that goal you better believe I will do it!" Lockdown vowed as his attention was broken by a police car trying to hide itself in the shadows.

Lockdown knew it was Cybertronian; because he picked up its signature. He scanned the side and found it was a Decepticon.

"Show yourself, Decepticon," Lockdown snarled as the Decepticon suddenly transformed its gears flipped and spun into place and formed the Decepticon hunter Barricade; who snarled at Lockdown.

"Lockdown, what are you doing on Earth?" Barricade demanded with a snarl.

"I thought all the Decepticons were scrapped; how did you manage to survive?" Lockdown demanded as Barricade snarled at the bounty hunter.

"The only ones who are offline are Bonecrusher, Frenzy, Blackout, Devastation, Grindor, Alice the pretender, Sideways, Demolisher, and Devastator and The Fallen; though Megatron had been killed by a human designated Ladiesman217 AKA Samuel James Witwicky but we got him back online." Barricade said.

"And how is a human insect supposed to take out the mighty Megatron?" Lockdown demanded in a snide tone which made Barricade snarl.

"He used the Allspark and plunged it into his chest plates," Barricade growled as Lockdown frowned at him like he had lost his good logical processors.

"WHAT!" Lockdown demanded.

Silence played out for several moments...

"Optimus Prime killed Megatron," Lockdown snapped.

"What, your processors are fried," Barricade hissed.

"So, you are saying Megatron is still leader of the Decepticons then?" Lockdown asked.

"Yes, before Megatron was brought back Starscream had assumed command; that is until Megatron was revived." Barricade explained to the annoying bounty hunter.

Barricade wondered why Lockdown was ranting and raving about Optimus Prime; and decided to ask him.

"Why were you ranting about Optimus Prime?" Barricade asked.

"Because he blew up my ship and destroyed my trophies; I intend to take every last bit of happiness away from him that is a vow I intend to keep." Lockdown said as he glanced around. "Where the frag am I?" Lockdown demanded.

"Tranquility Nevada," Barricade answered.

Lockdown snarled, and turned away from Barricade who sneered at the bounty hunter.

"I need some high grade," Lockdown said with a grumble.

"I could go for some too," Barricade said as Lockdown turned toward the hunter thinking he was talking to him.

"Not with you, you idiot," Lockdown snarled. "I've got plans to make to cripple Optimus Prime and bring him down to his knees. Revenge will be sweet, but it will take time and I have nothing but time." Lockdown said.

Barricade snorted.

"That's already been tried," Barricade said sarcastically and then added. "Good luck with that," Barricade said with humorless tones as Lockdown laughed in an evil way.

"Not by me it hasn't," Lockdown said as a way too over confident smile hit his lip plates.

He would win, oh yes he most certainly would win. Barricade watched as Lockdown transformed down into his vehicle form and drove off.

"He's scary, who the hell is that?" a female said coming out of hiding; as Barricade turned his helm and saw his mate Mikaela Banes walk up.

"Lockdown, he's a bounty hunter and he has set his sights on Optimus Prime; we have to warn him immediately." Barricade said.

"Obviously Lockdown doesn't know you want to defect to the Autobots side," Mikaela said.

"And let's just hope he doesn't yet; I can learn more from him if he doesn't know." Barricade said as he transformed into his vehicle form. "Let's go, we need to warn, Optimus." Barricade said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N – Okay, lol now I pulled something twisty I know; now by the clues and conversations I think the realm is clear where they are now. Now they have a big chance to do a lot of cool things in this realm; so how does everyone like this little twisty to the story. There is going to be a lot of humor in this story; and yes 2 Optimus' and 2 Bumblebee's will appear so yeah a lot of interesting things will happen.


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; I only own my two OC's Katie and CD. Lucy Lucky belongs to CybertronsLegacyMystic; Elantra Nani belongs to Musubareru Sekai; Barbara DeAngelo belongs to OptimusFAN; Diana 'Dark Fire' Waston belongs to Autobot Phoenix, Lori Carroll belongs to Poisonivy Kitten and they are all used by permission by their owners.

Summary – The girls, the Autobots, Attinger, Savoy and Joshua Joyce land in another realm unbeknownst to them at first; where things become confusing to Optimus Prime and the others. They must learn to adapt to their new home together and learn to relay on each; while love blossoms for Optimus and his Autobots with the human females; which could be threatened by Decepticons and another threat which looms over them by more than just Lockdown.

Chapter 17

An abandoned airfield...

The Autobots all were in this abandoned airfield; Optimus told his Autobots about what he saw.

"Did you make a clone of Ironhide?" Optimus demanded Joshua Joyce his anger suddenly erupting all over again.

"No, we didn't; wasn't he killed by Sentinel Prime and turned into a rusted mess?" Joshua asked as Optimus snarled at the man; while Katie stayed in Optimus' palm.

Optimus had steam escape his vents in his nose once more; it made him look scary a bit. He knew what he saw; and he saw Ironhide and just wasn't sure how or why?

Katie touched his one finger; she wanted to show her support to him. He glanced down at her; and then nodded that he was grateful or her support.

"Guys, what are we going to do for a place to stay?" Diana asked.

"We can stay here for now; we can get supplies. We can live in the Autobots; we don't know how many people we can trust yet. You have to remember Cemetery Wind and KSI poisoned a lot of people's minds against the Autobots because of Chicago incidents." Barbie said as Attinger, Savoy and Joshua turned away slightly guilty now about all this.

"I agree," Katie said as Optimus nuzzled his face against her body making himself purr; he needed to feel her against him everything was getting to him.

Crosshairs crossed his servos over his chest plates; while Barbie glanced up at him.

"You know, you're not so bad of a mech," she said as he snorted.

"Fine, but if you put cooties on me I will blow a gasket." Crosshairs said.

"Blow 2 there small," Barbie said with a giggle; as he transformed and she climbed into his vehicle form.

"Should we get some supplies then...?" CD asked.

"Yeah, why don't I, CD and Barbie go and the rest stay put?" Katie said.

"I will go with you," Optimus said.

"And me too," Bumblebee said.

"Very well," Optimus said.

"I'll ride with Bee and CD, Katie," Barbie said.

Bumblebee transformed and CD and Barbie got in; while Katie got into Optimus' cab.

They watched Optimus and Bumblebee drive off; it was then Savoy glanced at Lucy and he wanted to say something to her. He hadn't killed Ratchet technically though he did wound him badly; but he hadn't tried to help him either. He walked over toward Lucy to talk to her; she saw him sit down next to her and her blood boiled.

"I'm sorry," he said.

She snorted at that; and looked away as tears ran down her face. She missed Ratchet she could feel her heart hurt with pain. Until suddenly she got a weird feeling in her heart; but it was different.

"What's wrong?" Savoy asked her.

"I feel him," Lucy said in confusion and wonder.

"What, who do you feel?" Joshua asked as Lucy glanced at Diana and Elantra as well as the others.

"I feel Ratchet," she said.

"What...?"

"He's dead," Attinger scuffed. "Lockdown ripped his spark chamber out of him, so there is no way he is coming back." Attinger remarked as Hound growled at him.

"I am for beaming his ass," Hound snarled.

"Look, I was not lying, was I?" Attinger remarked sourly.

"Let's drop him in a giant size toilet and see if he can swim." Hound suggested as Diana laughed.

"Autobots are such wise asses," Attinger snapped.

"You're not helping yourself; if I were you being you want to try and make amends. I would not want to piss off the ones you want to forgive you, that's not a smart idea at all." Elantra said.

"Who said they were smart?" Drift said in a sarcastic tone as Elantra giggled more and he smirked at her.

"Did you like that comment, Sweetling?" Drift asked her as she nodded. "That's my girl," Drift added as Attinger had a sneer on his face.

"Wait, so are you telling me you are having some sort of relationship with human girls?" Attinger demanded of the Autobots.

"How is that possible, you're machines?" Joshua asked as Hound snorted.

"Oh, let me plug his ass for that," Hound snarled as Lucy beat him too it.

She walked up calmly and decked Joshua right square in the nose.

"Hey that hurt!" he shouted.

"That was for those remarks and for your information the Autobots have souls and can feel and love." Lucy said with a snarl.

"More so than humans," Diana and Elantra said.

"Look, I just meant..." Joshua started to say until Lucy stopped him in his tracks.

"I know what you meant; you bastards killed left and right and expect us to just forgive you off the bat. You murdered my mate, and my friends Sideswipe, Dino, The Wreckers, The Twins and Jolt; do I have to go on you slaughtered innocent Autobots." she cried as she went over to sit by herself.

Lucy though for her part couldn't shake the feeling she was getting; she could feel Ratchet and she wasn't sure why?

Attinger looked over at Savoy and Joshua; they just shrugged and walked away to talk amongst themselves. The Autobots were angry with those three human males; and they knew the old Earth saying keep you friends close and your enemies closer so that's how they planned on playing this out.


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; I only own my two OC's Katie and CD. Lucy Lucky belongs to CybertronsLegacyMystic; Elantra Nani belongs to Musubareru Sekai; Barbara DeAngelo belongs to OptimusFAN; Diana 'Dark Fire' Waston belongs to Autobot Phoenix, Lori Carroll belongs to Poisonivy Kitten and they are all used by permission by their owners.

Summary – The girls, the Autobots, Attinger, Savoy and Joshua Joyce land in another realm unbeknownst to them at first; where things become confusing to Optimus Prime and the others. They must learn to adapt to their new home together and learn to relay on each; while love blossoms for Optimus and his Autobots with the human females; which could be threatened by Decepticons and another threat which looms over them by more than just Lockdown.

Chapter 18

Optimus' vehicle form stayed in the parking lot; while his holoform went with Katie, Barbie and Bumblebee's holoform. Optimus held Katie's hand; while CD and Bee did the same together.

"Oh boy, do I feel like a third wheel," Barbie grumbled. "Why didn't Crosshairs come too?" she mumbled to herself.

The girls, Optimus and Bumblebee headed for different isles for things; while down on the opposite isle was Mikaela grabbing a few things before heading out with Barricade to find Optimus.

Mikaela whistled softly; as she suddenly frowned when she heard a voice. There was no mistaking that soft baritone voice; it was Optimus Prime!

She took off for the other isle; and stopped when she got to the four girls and two guys. Optimus was surprised to say the least; mostly because of what he had learned about what happened to their allies.

"Mikaela...?" Optimus asked.

"Oh my God, I had no idea you were in Tranquility; we were just stocking up on supplies for the trip to the Autobot base. I wasn't sure how well received I'd be for you know breaking up with Sam. But hey you know I've moved on, and also Optimus you have to understand he is good now and just wants to defect. I am his girlfriend now; he is so different." Mikaela said as CD leaned in toward her best friend.

"Her lips were moving and yet, did you understand one word she said?" CD asked Katie.

"Not really, not so much," Katie said.

Mikaela frowned; she was trying to understand who these girls were.

"Who are you?" Mikaela asked sternly to the girls.

Katie's eyebrow rose at that tone of Mikaela's.

"She is my femme, Mikaela; and her friend CD is Bumblebee's femme and their friend likes Crosshairs." Optimus said firmly.

"Oh sorry, Optimus; I didn't know." Mikaela said.

"So, who wishes to defect?" Optimus asked changing the subject quickly.

"Barricade," she said.

"WHAT...?" both Optimus and Bumblebee demanded.

Mikaela rolled her eyes then.

"Barricade left the Decepticons; he left after Mission City. Apparently Starscream left him high and dry; so he got really peeved about it. Don't you remember how he disappeared during all the nonsense in Egypt?" she asked as Optimus nodded. "Well, after Sam and I broke up; I got together with Cade after things were discussed. He told me he wanted a chance to live and the only way to live was to defect. He wants to talk to you; he's in the parking lot." she said.

Optimus was still stunned; he thought back to the Chicago battles. He thought Barricade was there. However he had been so wound up with destroying Decepticons in his path; he wasn't thinking completely coherently either. Optimus sighed; and then glanced back at Mikaela.

"Alright, let us finish with getting our supplies; and then you can follow us and I will speak with him." Optimus said.

Mikaela smiled; and hugged Optimus.

"Thank you, Optimus." Mikaela said.

Optimus nodded.

"Where's your Peterbilt parked?" she asked.

"He has a new vehicle mode it's a Western Star cab," Katie said.

"Oh okay, go ahead and finish your shopping," Mikaela said as Optimus had to ask her a question that was going through his mind.

"Mikaela, how did you, Samuel and Carly get out of confinement?" Optimus asked as she looked shocked at his question.

"Huh...?" Mikaela asked. "Why would you think we were in jail?" she asked.

"Because you were our allies were imprisoned; and NEST was disbanded and replaced with Cemetery Wind after; and those slaggers killed Ratchet, Sideswipe, Dino, and the Wreckers, The Twins and Jolt." Optimus explained as Mikaela stared at Optimus in a bewildered and horrified way. "They blamed us for the battles in Chicago," he added.

Silence...

"Optimus are you alright?" she asked as he looked at her with total and complete confusion in his eyes.

"How can you ask me that, after I just told you about what happened to my men?" Optimus asked as he walked away as Katie went after him.

Mikaela frowned; as she tried to understand what the hell was going on.

"Tell him we will follow him, I will go finish getting what I need; I suggest you do the same." Mikaela said as she headed for another part of the store as a police officer went up to her.

"Kaela, are you alright?" Barricade asked.

"Yeah, I don't know; I ran into Optimus. He has a human girlfriend; and he is acting really flaky." she said as Barricade frowned at her choice of words; flaky was not a word he would choose to describe Optimus Prime.

"Flaky like how?" he asked.

"He said me, Sam and Carly were in jail; and that NEST was disbanded and get this he also said his Autobots were killed. Then he said something had happened in Chicago it was some battle that the Autobots were blamed for." she said and then she added. "He's going to meet with you wants us to follow him; but he has a new vehicle mode it's a Western Star cab he said." she said as he frowned. "Yeah, he's going all weird just go with it for now," she said getting what she needed.

Mikaela still wondered and worried about Optimus Prime; he was her friend and she wanted to help him. So, she'd go to Ratchet and ask him for help about this; yes that's it besides what could happen, right?


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; I only own my two OC's Katie and CD. Lucy Lucky belongs to CybertronsLegacyMystic; Elantra Nani belongs to Musubareru Sekai; Barbara DeAngelo belongs to OptimusFAN; Diana 'Dark Fire' Waston belongs to Autobot Phoenix, Lori Carroll belongs to Poisonivy Kitten and they are all used by permission by their owners.

Summary – The girls, the Autobots, Attinger, Savoy and Joshua Joyce land in another realm unbeknownst to them at first; where things become confusing to Optimus Prime and the others. They must learn to adapt to their new home together and learn to relay on each; while love blossoms for Optimus and his Autobots with the human females; which could be threatened by Decepticons and another threat which looms over them by more than just Lockdown.

Optimus/Katie

Bumblebee/CD

Drift/Elantra

Hound/Diane

Crosshairs/Barbie

Ratchet/ Lucy

Barricade/Mikaela

Lockdown/Lori

Chapter 19

In Katie, CD, Barbie, Elantra and Diana's realm...

A scruffy looking blonde comes out of an apartment; her hair a mass of tangles as she locks her door. Her eyes shine with mistrust and anger; as she walks down the walkway toward where her car is parked.

Lori Carroll, 25 year old girl with a chip on her shoulder; she came from a wealthy family. However her parents cut her off from a cent and she was forced to live on her own and get a job. She had hated anything pure and good; and she knew Katie and her friends and she hated them with a bloody passion. She knew Katie had a gift; and helped people and she was jealous of her.

Of course, what Katie didn't know was she had given information to the people who killed Katie's family. Lori had an evil streak within her soul; which hardly anyone knew about but they soon would learn the truth very soon.

Abruptly however, Lori was shaken by powerful tremors like an Earthquake was hitting; and she tried to grab onto something.

"You, human stand before me," a voice commanded as Lori narrowed her eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" she demanded.

The voice merely laughed in a sinister way.

"I am Unicron, the chaos bringer and your new master." he said.

"Kinda sure of yourself, ain't ya?" Lori asked in a snide tone. "Unicron is not real," was her reply then.

He laughed once more.

"You are wrong, very wrong," he answered.

Lori frowned then.

"Oh really, so what do you want with me then?" Lori demanded.

"I plan on sending you into another realm to aide Lockdown in Optimus Prime's capture and enslavement and your own enemies I believe her designation is Katie and her allies are CD, Elantra, Barbie and Diana." Unicron said. "The only problem is once you are in said realm there is no returning to this one," Unicron added.

Lori thought it over and weighed the pros and cons to her decision at hand; she had nothing to keep her in this world not anymore. A sinister smile crossed her lips then; as she thought about everything Unicron was saying.

"So, if I am aiding Lockdown I am being sent to the Age of extinction realm?" she asked.

"No, you are being sent to what is known as the Dark of the moon realm; and there are two versions of Optimus Prime there that need to be dealt with." Unicron said.

"Wait, if that's true the Optimus Prime from Age of extinction does not trust now; so his counterpart would not be happy if that other version of himself attacked humans, correct?" Lori asked in an evil tone.

"Very good, you are very good at plotting," Unicron said.

"Thanks, what about Galvatron will he be sent into this realm too?" Lori asked.

Silence by Unicron at first...

"Yes, he will be sent there at some point," Unicron said.

"Good, okay I am willing to be sent there and help Lockdown; I would suggest letting him know because he seemed to have a slight attitude in the movie." Lori said.

"It shall be done," Unicron said in a booming voice as lightning struck all around Lori making her scream slightly.

"Watch those lightning bolts I don't want to get hit in the ass, okay?" Lori said snidely as the next thing she knew she was sent to the realm of Dark of the moon and had her assignments to help Unicron, the chaos bringer.


	21. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; I only own my two OC's Katie and CD. Lucy Lucky belongs to CybertronsLegacyMystic; Elantra Nani belongs to Musubareru Sekai; Barbara DeAngelo belongs to OptimusFAN; Diana 'Dark Fire' Waston belongs to Autobot Phoenix, Lori Carroll belongs to Poisonivy Kitten and they are all used by permission by their owners.

Summary – The girls, the Autobots, Attinger, Savoy and Joshua Joyce land in another realm unbeknownst to them at first; where things become confusing to Optimus Prime and the others. They must learn to adapt to their new home together and learn to relay on each; while love blossoms for Optimus and his Autobots with the human females; which could be threatened by Decepticons and another threat which looms over them by more than just Lockdown.

Chapter 20

Optimus headed for the abandoned airfield with Bumblebee and the girls; Barricade tagged along right behind them. Optimus had sent word to the others that Barricade was with them; and that he wanted to defect.

However, when Optimus transformed into his bi pedal form; Mikaela and Barricade were shocked to say the least at Optimus' appearance.

"My God, you look so..." Mikaela said as Katie narrowed her eyes then.

"Cool your jets, Mikaela; he's mine." Katie said.

Barricade scoffed.

"Mikaela is with me, femme," Barricade snapped as Optimus glanced down at Katie; and then lowered his servo so his palm was up for Katie to climb onto it.

"Hop on," Optimus said to Katie who smiled at him; and then climbed onto his palm.

Barricade glanced at Bumblebee, Hound, Crosshairs, and Drift; and watched them closely.

"Don't let Megatron see you, Drift," Barricade said as Optimus frowned then.

"Barricade, Megatron is offline; I did it myself." Optimus said.

"No Optimus, Megatron is very much alive." Barricade said as Optimus looked shocked and confused.

"I do not understand I killed him Barricade; how is it possible he is online then?" Optimus asked.

"I am not sure, Prime; but all I know is he is." Barricade said. "Your new look is interesting though, give you that." he added.

"So, will you accept Cade's defection and allow him sanctuary in the Autobots?" Mikaela asked.

"Yes, I will allow it; if he is sincere on defecting." Optimus said.

"Thank you," Barricade said.

"You're welcome," Optimus said.

"Do you want us to go with you to the Autobot base; or do you want us to start going without you?" Mikaela asked as Optimus frowned just as Mikaela turned her head and saw Lucy Lucky and her face paled. "How is Lucy here, she was killed?" Mikaela asked as Lucy looked blankly at her.

"What, hello I am not dead I would know it if I were dead," Lucy snapped.

Mikaela was not sure what was going on now.

"Mikaela, we are all that's left in the Autobots," Optimus said as Barricade suddenly became puzzled.

"Optimus what are you talking about?" Barricade asked.

Optimus frowned, but then started to walk away with Katie in his palm.

"You are welcome here, Barricade; but please do not cause strife on the subject of my Autobots." Optimus remarked as Barricade frowned and glanced down at Mikaela who looked absolutely freaked out about Optimus now.

"We will get there first and here this is the location of the base, Optimus; you meet us there, alright?" Mikaela said as Barricade transformed and Mikaela got into Barricade to go to the Autobot base; because they both knew something was wrong with Optimus Prime.

Optimus watched them leave, and then looked at the location Mikaela gave him while the others watched him.

"Optimus, what's wrong?" Katie asked him.

"This location is from our last base NEST base; where we had awoken Sentinel Prime and all the strife happened." Optimus said.

"What, but how?" Lucy asked as Optimus put Katie down on the ground for a moment.

Katie glanced at CD, and their other friends; as they went over to the side.

"Guys, we are somehow in another movie realm," Katie said.

"Yeah, but how do you figure in Mikaela and Cade; and then that Lucy Lucky Ratchet didn't have a girlfriend in the movies?" Barbie asked.

"These are realms everything is different; but we have a chance to set things right now." Katie said as Joshua, Savoy and Attinger walked up to them.

"Caught us in," Savoy said.

"Were you three eavesdropping on us?" CD asked.

"Yes, but who's counting," Joshua said as CD shrugged as they all looked at each other and realized it was true they were not only in the Dark of the moon realm; but they could do things to stop the horror of the future.


	22. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; I only own my two OC's Katie and CD. Lucy Lucky belongs to CybertronsLegacyMystic; Elantra Nani belongs to Musubareru Sekai; Barbara DeAngelo belongs to OptimusFAN; Diana 'Dark Fire' Waston belongs to Autobot Phoenix, Lori Carroll belongs to Poisonivy Kitten and they are all used by permission by their owners.

Summary – The girls, the Autobots, Attinger, Savoy and Joshua Joyce land in another realm unbeknownst to them at first; where things become confusing to Optimus Prime and the others. They must learn to adapt to their new home together and learn to relay on each; while love blossoms for Optimus and his Autobots with the human females; which could be threatened by Decepticons and another threat which looms over them by more than just Lockdown.

Chapter 21

Mikaela and Barricade headed for the Autobot base; while Barricade questioned Mikaela.

"Why didn't you want to have us all go together, Kaela?" Barricade asked her.

"I need to speak with Ratchet about Optimus," she said as Barricade fell silent.

"He was acting strange, wasn't he?" Cade asked.

"Yes, he was very much so; and I am very worried about him." Mikaela said as she leaned back and grabbed an apple and ate it.

Several days later...

Barricade pulled up to the NEST base; and unfortunately the guards went ballistic until Colonel Lennox came out and stared at Mikaela in shock.

"What are you doing with Barricade?" Lennox demanded.

"He defected, didn't Optimus contact you?" she asked as Lennox rolled his eyes at her words.

"Actually we are getting ready to go on a mission, why?" he asked.

"I spoke with Optimus a few days ago and Bee too; there were other Autobots new ones with him. I believe he said they were Hound, Drift and someone called Crosshairs; oh and Optimus has a human girlfriend." Mikaela said snidely as Cade laughed because he knew why she said it so snidely.

Silence...

"Why are you so serious, Lennox?" she finally asked.

Lennox frowned then,

"You said you spoke with Optimus days ago; but Mikaela he hasn't left the base and neither has Bumblebee." Lennox said.

"Wait, what?" she demanded.

Lennox led her and Barricade into the Autobot base; where all the Autobots abruptly transformed when they saw Barricade.

"Punk ass, Decepticon," Ironhide snarled.

"Ironhide, stand down!" Optimus ordered as he transformed and both Mikaela and Cade saw he still had his Peterbilt truck form.

"Okay, weird alert," Mikaela suddenly said as Optimus eyed her strangely.

"What is wrong, Mikaela?" Optimus asked.

"Well, besides the fact I already talked with you; and you had a rather knightish appearance as well as new vehicle mode. You were rattling about all your Autobots except for Bumblebee being killed by humans called Cemetery Wind; who disbanded NEST by killing them I believe." she said.

"He also said Mikaela, Ladiesman217 and his mate were arrested and placed in confinement." Barricade explained.

Optimus glanced at Barricade then; as Ratchet walked up to him.

"Guys, Lucy Lucky was alive and with them." she said as Ratchet looked shocked.

"My Lucy...?" he asked as Mikaela nodded.

Ratchet looked up then at Optimus; he was shocked but needed to know the truth.

"Optimus, I loved her and she loved me; I have to know the truth." Ratchet said.

"They are heading here, Optimus." Barricade said.

"This other Optimus and his Autobots are headed here you say?" Optimus asked.

"Yes prime," Cade said.

"It is odd to know I have a counterpart; but we will hold off on any ill will until we see for ourselves." Optimus said.

"Alright," his Autobots answered as Ironhide scoffed then.

"You said Hound was with them?" He asked Mikaela.

"Yeah," she answered.

"He is a weapons specialist too, we were good friends." Ironhide said. "If it's him I will know it," Ironhide said.

"You said Drift was with him as well, correct?" Optimus asked.

"Who is Drift?" Lennox asked.

"He used to be a Decepticon assassin; but joined my ranks after he saw the error of his ways." Optimus said.

Optimus shook his head and wasn't sure what to do; or what to make of the fact he would be seeing his counterpart soon. He wasn't sure why, but somehow that deeply troubled him.


	23. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; I only own my two OC's Katie and CD. Lucy Lucky belongs to CybertronsLegacyMystic; Elantra Nani belongs to Musubareru Sekai; Barbara DeAngelo belongs to OptimusFAN; Diana 'Dark Fire' Waston belongs to Autobot Phoenix, Lori Carroll belongs to Poisonivy Kitten and they are all used by permission by their owners.

Chapter 22

Katie was curled up on Optimus' seat; and she was drinking some lemonade and decided to tell him what she believed was going on now that they were in Dark of the moon realm. She told him what she felt was going on and this in turn made him not a t all sure what would happen now.

"I cannot go through all the pain again, Katie; I just cannot do it again." Optimus said as his holoform appeared as she moved closer toward Optimus' holoform.

He slowly glanced at her sadness shined within those eyes of his; and she felt so sorry for him.

"No, you don't have to go through that pain again; I swear to you alright? We have a chance to stop what had happened to your species; we will stop the past from repeating itself, alright?" Katie said.

"Alright Katie, I believe you and trust you." Optimus said as he leaned in and kissed her gently on her lips.

He had seen Mikaela and Sam show affection and Will Lennox and his mate Sarah; he knew enough about human affection a little bit. He found he enjoyed it; he also had remembered the interactions between Ratchet and Lucy. He found himself quite curious, and wanted to experiment with his new human femme.

He didn't want to do anything that was offensive and would cause her to knock his ball bearings off that would not be good either. So, he would have to proceed with caution on the human affection for her that went without saying.

However with the others such as Crosshairs and Barbie...

"I hope we can trust that Con; or I am going to blow a hole right through him." Crosshairs snarled.

"Behave you," Barbie scolded.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Crosshairs said.

Elantra and Drift were quiet; until Drift decided to break the uncanny silence.

"Are you alright?" Drift asked her.

She sighed then,

"It's just really weird being sent into two Transformers worlds is all, Drift." she said.

"I am pleased you were sent here, Elantra." Drift said making her smile.

"Me too," Elantra said as she leaned in and kissed Drift's holoform gently on his lips.

Drift looked shocked, but Elantra looked away with a smirk.

"Trust me, I can really blow your gaskets later," she said with a giggle.

"I do not doubt it," Drift said with a smile. "Not at all," he added.

Diana and Hound were talking up a storm about all sorts of things; they were getting to know each other too as well as CD and Bumblebee. They were getting to know their Autobot partners and friends very well; however it was Lucy who was desperate to see the Autobots they were going to see. She was desperate to see her Ratchet again; she missed her Ratchet and wanted to hold him. She wanted to kiss him once more and know he was alive once more; and still all hers.

"I'm coming Ratchet, I'm coming hold on please hold on." she said as tears ran down her face.


	24. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; I only own my two OC's Katie and CD. Lucy Lucky belongs to CybertronsLegacyMystic; Elantra Nani belongs to Musubareru Sekai; Barbara DeAngelo belongs to OptimusFAN; Diana 'Dark Fire' Waston belongs to Autobot Phoenix, Lori Carroll belongs to Poisonivy Kitten and they are all used by permission by their owners.

A/N – Answering a reviewer's review – Guest – Lucy from the Dark of moon realm was killed it was already said in previous chapters by both Mikaela, and then later when Mikaela was talking to the dark of the moon Autobots. Everything is already mentioned long before so make sure you read the chapters careful.

Also the other Autobots from the Dark of the moon realm may not always be nice to their leader's counterpart; which as you I am famous for making a lot of tension in my stories.

Chapter 23

Optimus and his Autobots arrived at the NEST base much later than originally figured; however things would not be going quite as planned. The guards at the front were told to be prepared to allow them in without question; so when they arrived into the base the Autobots from the current realm were in vehicle mode.

Katie got out of Optimus and he transformed while Katie saw the flamed Peterbilt still in vehicle mode. She looked around, and spotted the part of the Ark on a table just like the movie; and this caused her to turn back toward her Optimus.

"They have the part of the Ark; which means Sentinel is not here yet." Katie said.

Elantra, Diane, Barbie, CD; along with Savoy, Attinger and Joshua Joyce got out of the vehicles as well.

"I am all for going to the moon and blowing his ass up, who is with me?" Barbie asked sarcastically.

"Works for me," Elantra said.

"The moron executed Ironhide I am with her on this," CD said.

"Yeah and a harsh way with cosmic rust," Diana said.

::::::::... What the slag are they talking about...:::::::: Sideswipe commed.

::::::::::... Who are they talking about...::::::::: Leadfoot asked.

Optimus was silent; he was watching everything and everyone. Mikaela had said the one designated as Katie was his counterpart's mate; but yet he saw nothing that was special about this human.

It was then Lucy got out of Bumblebee; and she saw Ratchet's vehicle mode. She raised her hand to her mouth, and she choked back sobs.

"Ratchet oh God, Ratchet." Lucy said in tears as she ran toward his vehicle mode and Ratchet abruptly transformed and bent lower, so he could scoop up Lucy when she got closer.

"Lucy, come here." Ratchet said as he scanned her; and found it was indeed his mate and his spark raced so hard within his chest plates. "Lucy you're alive, oh thank Primus I thought you were dead, my dear sweet Lucy." Ratchet said as he picked Lucy up in his palm and nuzzled her; his azure optics leaking with tears. "My dear, sweetspark; I have missed you so much." Ratchet whispered.

Katie glanced up at her Optimus just as the other Optimus and his team of Autobots transformed into bi pedal mode. Katie saw Ironhide, Sideswipe, a golden bot who she didn't remember but he looked like Sideswipe, Que, The Wreckers, Dino, Bumblebee, and Jolt and the twins along with Ratchet and naturally this realm's Optimus Prime.

Katie's friends leaned in toward Katie; they were just as confused as Katie was.

"Why are the Wreckers at the base I thought they watched the ship?" Diana asked.

"Yeah and what about Jolt and the twins are here too," Elantra said.

"Who is the golden one near Sideswipe?" CD asked.

"It's got to be Sunstreaker, he looks just like him." Katie answered.

"But Sunstreaker was not in the third movie neither were Jolt and the twins," Elantra replied.

"Something is not right, why are all these other bots here?" Katie asked.

Katie's Optimus reached down for Katie; and kept her safely in his palm. Bumblebee reached for CD, while Crosshairs reached for Barbie, Drift reached for Elantra and Hound bent down and scooped up Diana.

"Mikaela informed me you were coming, and it is clear you are Autobots, may I have your designations, please?" Optimus asked as Hound went over to Ironhide, who at first did not remember the bot coming up toward him.

"Hey, ya are a sight for sore optics; how ya been, Hide?" Hound asked.

"Hound...? Hey yourself..." Ironhide said as he punched Hound in the back.

Katie tried to explain to the other Optimus what was going on; and the fact they had to change the future by stopping what had happened in the past.


	25. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; I only own my two OC's Katie and CD. Lucy Lucky belongs to CybertronsLegacyMystic; Elantra Nani belongs to Musubareru Sekai; Barbara DeAngelo belongs to OptimusFAN; Diana 'Dark Fire' Waston belongs to Autobot Phoenix, Lori Carroll belongs to Poisonivy Kitten and they are all used by permission by their owners.

Chapter 24

Katie glanced up at her Optimus, he looked uncomfortable it was so unlike him.

"Optimus are you alright?" she asked him.

"No, I do not feel wanted here the other Autobots from this realm; they do not look pleased or like they wish for us to be here." Optimus said.

"You noticed that too," Katie said.

Optimus and his Autobots from the realm there were now in watched the newcomers, but it was Ironhide, Sideswipe and The Wreckers who made rather snide remarks toward the new Optimus.

"We already have a leader; why do they have to stay here?" Sideswipe mumbled.

"Lucy is staying with me, Sideswipe; no exceptions to that from anyone I don't care who it is. I almost lost her once I do not intend on losing her again." Ratchet said as Sideswipe glanced at his leader who looked at his counterpart oddly.

Katie frowned, and then looked up at her Optimus. She could tell he was upset; these Autobots were not his men and that constant reminder had to be hard on him. He had been through too much; and with the idea these Autobots didn't trust him, except for Lucy only because of Ratchet.

"I have lost far too much, we do not belong here, Katie." Optimus said. "These are not my soldiers and friends; my soldiers and friends are gone from me forever." Optimus said as energon ran down his face.

Katie knew Optimus didn't care about that he showed his emotions now; he just didn't care about anything like that any longer.

"Is he lubricating, what kind of prime is he?" Sunstreaker demanded as Katie bristled at the golden Autobot.

"The kind who has been through hell even your prime hasn't been through what my Optimus has been through. How would you feel if you had to watch all your men be destroyed, or the humans who claimed to be allies turn and hunt you down? Think about it for just once, and put yourself into his shoes or whatever your phrase would be. The events which led to the life he had to go through happened directly because of what happens in this realm; because of Sentinel Prime and Megatron." Katie said as Optimus walked near her; and Katie's Optimus backed up and kept her close.

The other Optimus stopped immediately because he sensed fear and hesitation radiating from his counterpart; he saw it too many times in others and he knew fear when he saw and felt it. However, to see it in his counterpart's optics; it bothered Optimus very much somehow.

What had his counterpart truly gone through?

"I am not going to harm you or your human," Optimus said staying in the same position with his servos up in surrender showing no movement now.

Katie ran her hand over Optimus' finger; and he glanced down at her a certain sadness crossed his face.

"I am not trying to take your leader's place; we are not staying here perhaps if he experiences what I went through he would understand my pain and fear." Katie's Optimus said.

"If humans were as evil as you said why are you with one then?" Sunstreaker demanded with a sneer.

"I can see I already do not like you, you're brother is cool but you're a jerk, Sunstreaker." Katie said as the golden frontliner's one sword came out; which caused Optimus to pull his knight sword on the frontliner.

"Stand down, now!" Katie's Optimus snarled as Sunstreaker only decided to stand down when his leader told him too.

"Autobots, we are leaving," Optimus ordered as the others transformed suddenly.

"You are staying put until we say you can leave, and that is an order." a woman said as Katie's head turned as she and the other girls turned and saw Charlotte Mearing standing there with a nasty expression on her face; Katie wondered just what this woman would be up to now mostly because she always couldn't stand this woman.


	26. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; I only own my two OC's Katie and CD. Lucy Lucky belongs to CybertronsLegacyMystic; Elantra Nani belongs to Musubareru Sekai; Barbara DeAngelo belongs to OptimusFAN; Diana 'Dark Fire' Waston belongs to Autobot Phoenix, Lori Carroll belongs to Poisonivy Kitten and they are all used by permission by their owners.

Chapter 25

Lori was dropped into the dark of the moon realm; and waiting for her was Lockdown. He had a sneer on his face as he looked down at Lori; oh how he hated aligning himself with humans they were unworthy of anything but crushing under his pedes.

"Human, what is your designation?" Lockdown asked.

"Lori Carroll, I'm your new partner," she said as he top lip plates turned up into a sneer once more; and he snarled at her words.

"I had other human partners; and the outcome did not please me at all." Lockdown growled.

"Perhaps, but Unicron seems to think otherwise," she said with her arms crossed over her chest.

Lockdown seemed to almost scoff at this; he doubted this little fluff of a human could help him capture much less deliver Optimus Prime and that retched human female to Unicron for enslavement, especially when he had no ship now.

"You think so, human; how answer me that I have no fragging ship now thanks to Optimus Prime." Lockdown asked sarcastically.

"Oh ye have little faith, oh and by the way my name is Lori not human." she said with a smirk.

"Oh really, says you I take it." Lockdown said as Lori smirked.

"No, as I said Unicron said not me; look up there genius." Lori instructed as Lockdown snarled at the female; but cast his green optics skyward regardless.

A black menacing looking cloud appeared out of nowhere forming Lockdown's ship complete with his Vehicons and his Cybertronian wolves. Lockdown glanced down at Lori who smirked, as she mocked a little bow.

"I aim to please, Lockdown." she replied.

"Very well," Lockdown said.

"You also have your trophies back as well as four added new ones," Lori said.

"Such as," he said.

"There are 4 Dinobots Grimlock, Swoop, Scorn and Slug and all very much alive and your prisoners; just as Optimus Prime and Katie soon will be your prisoners." Lori said as she flung her head letting her long blonde hair shake as she threw back her head and grinned.

"What are you doing, human?" Lockdown demanded.

"Swishing my hair human guys like when I do that," she gloated.

"Well stop it, I am not human!" he shouted as he commed the Vehicons to power the ship to an area where they could follow so they could get into the ship.

"This will be interesting," Lori said.

Lockdown glanced down at her,

"We shall see, human; we shall see." Lockdown said as he looked at Lori with both disgust and a slight very slight interest.

...

The NEST/Autobot base...

Katie didn't like Mearing at all none of her friends did; and all this with Sunstreaker and also Sideswipe didn't help matters any either.

"Who are the broads over there?" Mearing demanded as Katie rolled her eyes.

"The testosterone is running amok, isn't it?" Katie said snidely as Mearing narrowed her eyes then at Katie and walked over toward her.

"Oh shit, she's coming over, Katie," CD laughed.

"Bring it on," Katie simply said.

"What, so you don't show people in the government respect?" Mearing demanded as Katie smirked then.

"Mearing, you know you earn respect; when you earn my respect then trust me you'll know it." Katie remarked.

Mearing walked up closer toward Katie invading her personal space; but it was the expression on Mearing's face which made Katie's blood run cold.

"Do not disrespect me is that understood, I could make your Autobot counterpart of our Optimus Prime pay by making his life here miserable, is that clear?" Mearing said as Katie glared at Mearing; because she was scared of anything else happening to her Optimus.

"Fine," Katie said.

"Good, you can make yourself comfortable over there your Bots will be back in a while." Mearing said.

It had just figured Katie and her friends would be stuck to be forced to stay away from their Bots; while Optimus from this realm questioned her Optimus and his Autobots. They had to be forced to endure Mearing's rude remarks and threats something Katie hated but did; because she didn't want her Optimus to pay for her mistakes.

...

However in another part of town, they were unaware Samuel James Witwicky was going to make a startling discovery; one that would be very important to Katie and her Optimus.

Samuel James Witwicky was driving down a road and something made him head for a deserted part of town; and when he did he got an eyeful of Lockdown and Lori and Lockdown's huge space ship. He saw all the Vehicons, and Lockdown's Cybertronian wolves as well; and Sam's heart raced with sudden fear.

"Oh my God," he whispered. "I got to tell Optimus about this right away," he said as he used his cell phone and took pictures of the ship as well as the human girl and of Lockdown, his Vehicons and wolves.

Sam of course had no idea of the new Autobot visitors who were there; but he was about to learn about them really fast and Katie's Optimus unfortunately would learn he truly did not belong in this world with the other Autobots something which could crush his spark more than it already was.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N – My husband and I are combining stories on this one, his story will be placed into mine, to make it much longer as lives will most definitely change because of events taking place. We discussed it and because of numerous private messages we received about doing that; which is why we discussed it. It helps being a professional novelist to be able to weave his story into mine and make it believable lol


	27. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; I only own my two OC's Katie and CD. Lucy Lucky belongs to CybertronsLegacyMystic; Elantra Nani belongs to Musubareru Sekai; Barbara DeAngelo belongs to OptimusFAN; Diana 'Dark Fire' Waston belongs to Autobot Phoenix, Lori Carroll belongs to Poisonivy Kitten and they are all used by permission by their owners. Anna Attinger belongs to TheBossBot

Bayverse crossed over with Transformers Prime

A/N- Thank you to all the people who contacted us about this idea; we thank you in advance for that. Anna Attinger belongs to my husband also.

Chapter 26

Sam had started toward the Autobot base; while others were having a much harder time as well in another dimension where lives would soon be intertwined with Katie and her Optimus' lives.

In another dimension, Jasper Nevada,

Coldness. Emptiness. Loneliness that was all Anna Attinger knew. She lived on the streets of Jasper Nevada for pretty much since she could remember. She longed for so much more. A family. Love. Friends. She even wanted to learn by going to school of all things. Anna looked at the kids that headed into the school; it was a place she longed to go.

Anna felt her eyes well with tears; she frowned and wiped them away. She hated to cry. "Are you okay?" a voice said startling her.

Anna jumped, and looked up seeing the small form of a boy staring at her. He had spiked hair, glasses on his face, and he was watching her.

Anna looked away embarrassed then by her tears."I'm Raf, what's your name?" he asked.

"Anna….." was all she said.

"Are we in any classes together?" he asked.

She shook her head, her eyes locked onto the school with weariness.

"I don't go to school; I don't belong there or anywhere." She whispered as she walked to the curb and sat down.

Raf bit his bottom lip; he looked toward the school then back to Anna. His kindness won out, and he sat down by her.

"Where do you live, Anna?" he asked.

She shrugged, and shakily wiped her eyes once more."The streets…." Was all she said.

Raf looked shocked at first, but then he caught the smell. Anna looked away then, as she realized she must smell badly."Sorry, about that I…." she just turned away and started to sob.

"Hey it's alright don't cry," Raf said putting his hand on her arm.

She looked up, the tears rolled down her face.

"It's not alright, Raf, I'm sorry I have to go," Anna cried as she took off down the road as Jack and Miko ran up to Raf.

"Who was that?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, all I got was her first name." Raf said his eyes following the girl as he made a split second decision and took off after her.

"Raf….!" Jack exclaimed as he and Miko took off after him.

….

Anna ran till she disappeared into a hole, which led into a large abandoned warehouse. Raf followed her in, as well as Jack and Miko. They saw Raf walk up to the girl, he put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up shocked, that he followed no one ever even bothered to follow her before.

She glanced away, she sighed all the while tears ran down her face. She was different from all the other kids, she knew and she accepted it. But seeing Raf standing there, seemed to make her seem all that more pathetic. She had none of the things other kids had, and she craved it so badly.

"W-Why did you follow me?" she asked.

Raf sat down next to her, he took his backpack off. He opened it, and pulled out his lunch and handed it to Anna. He smiled, and she looked at the bag in his hand.

"I want to help; I don't want to see cry or look so sad." Raf said motioning to the bag.

"Y-You're giving me your lunch?" she asked.

"Yeah, go ahead." He said.

Anna slowly reached for the bag, tears streamed down her face. Jack watched the exchange, he glanced down at Miko and she had tears in her eyes. Her bottom lip quivered, while her tears rolled down her face. Jack glanced away; his eyes went toward Raf and Anna.

Anna sat back, and reached in pulling out a sandwich. She pulled out some juice boxes; she wanted to share with Raf. It was mostly because no one had ever been so nice to her before.

She broke the sandwich in half; she wanted to share with Raf. She handed half to him, and gave him one of the juices."Please share with me," she said.

Raf smiled, and reached for the other half of the sandwich. He started to bite into the sandwich, and as they both ate together Miko silently went back outside. Jack followed her, seeing Miko fall to her knees in tears.

"Miko….." Jack said softly.

"She is homeless." Miko cried. "And look at us, we have everything we could ever want, and she has nothing, it's not fair!" she cried.

Jack had never seen this side of Miko before, it startled him slightly. He pulled Miko into his arms, and let her cry.

"W-We have to help her somehow, Jack, maybe the bots can help?" she said as Jack reached in and got his cell phone.

"One way to find out, right," Jack said.

If anyone could help it would be the Autobots, they could help, wouldn't they?

The Autobot base had been relatively quiet, and then Ratchet got a call from Jack who told him what happened.

"Jack the only one here is Optimus; he is on his way to your location now." Ratchet said.

The ground bridge roared to life, and the Autobot leader drove through heading for where the children were.

Optimus let his holoform activate, he was not sure what awaited him at the location he was headed toward. All he knew was another human child was involved; he stopped at the location when he saw Jack and Miko.

They watched as the holoform climbed down and stood before them. "Jack. Miko….." Optimus said.

"Optimus…" Jack said as Optimus glanced at Miko, who was wiping her eyes.

He knelt by Miko then.

"Miko, what is wrong?" he asked.

Miko glanced up and suddenly started to cry all over again, while Jack explained what had happened.

Jack and Miko watched as Optimus went to where Jack said Raf was with the little girl. Optimus climbed in and gently approached Raf and Anna.

"Raf…." Optimus said gently as Anna looked over startled.

"Don't run, it's okay, he's my friend his name is Optimus; and he is nice." Raf said as Anna bit her bottom lip then.

"Hello, my name is Optimus Prime, what is your name, little one?" he asked.

Anna stared at the man's kind eyes, while tears ran down her face.

"A-Anna Attinger…." She answered as Optimus nodded.

Anna was suddenly very awkwardly silent, and then she glanced back up at Optimus.

"I-I don't remember having any family or a home, I live on the streets." She said softly as she started to tear up telling Optimus her sad little story.

By the time the Autobot commander heard the full story, the prime had tears rolling down his holoform's face. He gently reached for the little girl; he was moved so much by her.

"Anna would you like to live with me and my friends?" he asked.

She glanced up at him, her eyes wide with wonder then.

"Really….?" Anna asked in a shocked tone of voice.

Optimus nodded, but he wondered about letting her know about his true form. Raf glanced up and smiled.

"I think you should do it," Raf said as if he read the Autobot's thoughts.

Optimus took the little girl by the hand, and led her out to his vehicle form. Optimus had always had a secret desire to be a creator, but he did not have a mate; until now that is Arcee and he had become a couple. So, his desires to be a creator had been severely enhanced by that fact.

However now, he could be a creator to this little human sparkling. He glanced down at the little human, his spark flared wildly in its spark chamber.

He scanned the Internet to learn what he would need for this new situation and decided to make a stop for some things.

Jack, Miko and Raf got into Optimus' cab too, Jack pulled out his wallet and leaned over toward Optimus.

"I can help you if you want; I have some money from working at the burger joint." Jack said as Optimus' eyes widened then.

"I do not wish to impose on your hard worked earnings, Jack." Optimus said.

"Think nothing of it, you're like a father to me anyway, I want to help. We can stop and get some things she will need." He said as Optimus was touched by that simple gesture.

"Thank you, Jack," Optimus said.

"We can get simple things like clothes, tooth brush, tooth paste, hair brush and some things for her to play with and keep her happy." Jack said.

Anna bit her bottom lip, tears slid down her face.

"No one…. Has ever been so nice to me before, they usually tell me to go away or die…" she said as her voice trailed off.

Optimus' eyes turned furious at that.

"Why would someone say such things to a sparkling?" he asked his spark clenched in horror at such illogical and cruel thing.

Optimus just couldn't think of such a thing; sparklings were considered blessings from Primus; because they were so rare when mates became creators. And with the war, they were especially rare; he could not imagine such a thing being said to a sparkling.

"You will stay with me, little one," he said as Anna smiled while tears continued to run down her face.

She was wanted; she was truly wanted for once in her life.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Optimus glanced down at Anna; she was asleep with her head in his lap. Optimus smiled then, he gently laid his hand on her.

"Thank you, Jack for your help picking the necessary items for her." Optimus said.

"We can all help, Optimus, if you get your trailer we have a lot of stuff we can give you for a nice bedroom to set up for her. I talked to my mom on the cell phone; she has a friend who has a little girl's bedroom set you can have." Jack said as Optimus didn't know what to say.

"I have some stuff she can have too that's in some boxes." Miko said.

"I have some things too, Optimus." Raf said.

Optimus was never so moved by these three human children then he was right now. They were truly three special human children, and their souls were pure.

"I do not know what to say, you three are truly special." Optimus said as he approached the ground bridge.

Optimus wanted to fix up a room for Anna; it would be near his quarters. He wanted to be able to reach her first, if there was ever an emergency in the base.

Optimus was nervous though, he had never been a creator. He wanted to do everything perfect, he truly did.

…

Autobot base...

Arcee watched as her spark mate transformed; and she saw the human sparkling. Optimus had sent her a commlink about what was going on; and Arcee went over to the little human girl and smiled. "Hello sweetspark, what's your name?" Arcee asked.

"Anna, you're very pretty," Anna said to Arcee about her holoform.

"Thank you, you're very pretty yourself." Arcee said.

"Optimus, can I get cleaned; I don't smell too good." Anna said with a wrinkle of her nose.

"Alright Ratchet, is there an area for her?" Optimus asked.

"Of course, I set one up for her after we spoke," Ratchet said as he showed her where the makeshift bathroom was."

Arcee glanced over at her mate; she could feel her own spark pound with sadness.

"Who could do such a thing to a sparkling human or otherwise?" Arcee said with sadness in her tone.

"It made me furious," Optimus said.

"I can understand that, Optimus." she said.

Silence then...

"I wish to take her in as our sparkling, Arcee; you do not have any objections, do you?" Optimus asked.

"Of course not, but what about Fowler; he hasn't been all that nice to us lately." Arcee replied.

Optimus snorted at those words; mostly because he knew why that was. Agent Fowler and his boss were not happy about the fact Optimus wanted a truce with Megatron and was willing to forgive and forget.

Arcee couldn't understand humans at times she really couldn't.

In the bathroom where Anna was, she was soaking in the tub; which Ratchet had fixed for her while Ratchet waited outside of the bathroom with the others.

Anna had bubble bath in the water and held her breath and went under the water; and then came back up giggling. She had found someplace to call home; she couldn't believe it she just couldn't believe it.

She finally smelled like a normal child, she thought to herself. She had one of the nice outfits Optimus picked out for her. She wrapped her small fingers around the hair brush; and brushed her long dark hair. Then she grabbed her teddy bear Optimus bought her; and headed out into the other part of the base.

"Optimus, I am all clean now," she said as Optimus walked up to her; and pulled her into his arms.

"Are you hungry, Sweetling?" Optimus asked as if on cue her tummy grumbled.

"Yes sir, I am." Anna said.

"What would you like?" Arcee asked her.

"Burgers, fries and a vanilla shake," Anna said as Ratchet rolled his optics.

"Unhealthy fuel, of course," Ratchet said.

Optimus smirked, and then took her by the hand. "Then we shall find you some burgers, fries and a vanilla shake." he said.

Ratchet just rolled his eyes; Optimus was going to spoil his sparkling with all the wrong things he just knew it. He would have to watch them like a hawk, because he knew Optimus he was a push over when it came to sparklings.


	28. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; I only own my two OC's Katie and CD. Lucy Lucky belongs to CybertronsLegacyMystic; Elantra Nani belongs to Musubareru Sekai; Barbara DeAngelo belongs to OptimusFAN; Diana 'Dark Fire' Waston belongs to Autobot Phoenix, Lori Carroll belongs to Poisonivy Kitten and they are all used by permission by their owners. Anna Attinger belongs to TheBossBot

Bayverse crossed over with Transformers Prime

Chapter 27

Sam headed toward the Autobot base with the pictures to show Optimus of the new Cybertronian who showed up with some human girl he was friends with. He also had a wicked looking space ship; and an army of followers and some sort of Cybertronian wolf pack with him.

However at the base already, Katie was with her Optimus spending some well deserved time with him.

"I hate it here, Katie; these are not my Autobots they are my counterpart's troops. I know my counterpart is trying to be fair to me; but his team does not like me. They believe I am trying to take over his leadership; when that is not my intention at all." Optimus said as Katie ran her hand over his massive palm.

Katie shrugged then,

"Mearing doesn't like me; but that's okay I can't stand her either." Katie said as Optimus ran a finger over her body making them both smile sadly at each other.

Xxxxxxx

Ratchet and Lucy spent some time alone together as well; until Mearing came into his medical bay complaining about the new Autobots and the girls. Lucy suddenly narrowed her eyes at Mearing; she had enough of this meddling woman and intended to tell her so.

"Mearing, get one thing straight I am from the same realm those Autobots are from; and Optimus Prime went through hell so show some compassion if you know the meaning of the word. Don't you get it, I am not the Lucky Lucy from your realm; I am from the same realm as those Autobots. Do you have any idea what Optimus has been through? He almost died, lost all his men except for Bumblebee and those new Bots. Then his human friends were taken away from him; and Sam, Mikaela, and Carly all arrested; NEST was disbanded and every single NEST operative was murdered except for me. Optimus fears humanity now; Katie is the only human who won his trust now. She won it and won it with compassion and friendship to him." Lucy said.

Mearing looked away; and then cleared her throat when she coughed.

"Fine, I will take that into consideration, thank you." Mearing said finally as they walked out into the main part of the base.

"Lucy, what happened to that realm's Ratchet?" Ratchet asked her softly.

"Cemetery Wind hunted him down they shot him, I felt it all his fear of dying alone and his agony. I felt when he died; it was terrible." she said as Ratchet held her close.

"I know I am not your true Ratchet, but I will do my best to make this all up for you and love you." Ratchet said as he kissed her.

"And I you, Ratchet," Lucy said as tears ran down her face.

There was silence as Ratchet nuzzled against Lucy; but then she suddenly got serious about a very important topic Sentinel Prime.

"They are right about Sentinel Prime; if Sentinel Prime is allowed to be brought back we will only cause the turn of events to repeat themselves." Lucy said.

"What do we do then, Lucy?" Ratchet asked her.

Lucy glanced up at her bot; she held a serious look then in her eyes.

"We blow the ship with Sentinel on it," she said firmly and calmly as all went quiet at her bold statement to a deadly problem.


	29. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; I only own my two OC's Katie and CD. Lucy Lucky belongs to CybertronsLegacyMystic; Elantra Nani belongs to Musubareru Sekai; Barbara DeAngelo belongs to OptimusFAN; Diana 'Dark Fire' Waston belongs to Autobot Phoenix, Lori Carroll belongs to Poisonivy Kitten and they are all used by permission by their owners. Anna Attinger belongs to TheBossBot

Bayverse crossed over with Transformers Prime

Chapter 28

In the other realm in Jasper Nevada,

The next few days were spent setting things up for Anna, while preparations were being attended too. Optimus and Anna were talking together, Optimus wanted to tell her the truth. He knew they couldn't keep using their holoforms all the time in front of her.

"Anna, can we talk please?' he asked.

"Sure, we can talk." She said as she sipped some milk in a glass.

"Anna, I wanted to show you something about myself, and your new family." He said.

"Okay, what did you want to show me?" she asked.

Optimus started to tell her in easy terms for her to understand, he knew sometimes he spoke far too advanced for little ones to understand at times. She watched him in wonder, as his holoform disappeared and his vehicle mode broke apart forming for true form.

Optimus waited for her reaction, but her only reaction was wonder. She slowly smiled up at him, her eyes sparkled then.

"My new daddy's an alien robot, how cool is that!" she squealed as he bent down close to her.

"You do not mind that I am an alien being?" he asked.

She shook her head, reached for his face.

"You took me in and saw me when no one else would, I don't care that you're an alien being." She said as she kissed his cheek.

Optimus smiled then, his spark flared within its chamber.

"Thank you for caring when no one did, Optimus," she whispered.

Optimus glanced up as the ground bridge activated, Bumblebee came through with Arcee, Bulkhead and then June Darby's car appeared too.

"Hello Mrs. Darby," Optimus said.

"Optimus, I have some things for Anna, how are you doing?" June said as she placed the all the bags on the floor. "Went shopping, and well kind of went haywire shopping." She said grinning as she looked at Anna. "Hello sweetheart, I got some new clothes for you, and I think somewhere is a bag of hmmm what are they again….." June said pretending to be stumped of the name.

Anna lit up then.

"Chocolate bars….?" She squealed running over to the bags.

Ratchet rolled his optics then.

"That sort of thing is not healthy for younglings," Ratchet grumbled.

"Ratchet once in a while will not harm her," June said with a smirk. "Besides it's the artificial coloring which is bad for children, a little sugar never hurts as long as they clean their teeth good." June said.

Ratchet rolled his optics then, and went back to work shaking his helm mumbling under his breath.

Anna had found the candy bars and shared them with her other three friends; and they each thanked her for sharing with them. She offered one to each of the other Autobots, but naturally they did not eat human food.

Anna saw Optimus head into another room with Ratchet; Anna glanced up at Arcee then.

"Arcee, you are daddy's girlfriend, right?" she asked.

Arcee smiled then, as she went to answer Anna's question.

"Yes, I am what our species call his mate; we are sparkbonded." she said bending down.

"I am glad, I think you're pretty and special." she said.

"Awww thanks Sweetling; I think you're pretty special yourself." Arcee said as she kissed Anna.

Anna looked back at Arcee, and then touched her cheek plates.

"Never leave me and daddy, alright?" Anna said as Arcee was so impressed with this little girl.

"I won't Sweetling," Arcee said as Anna nuzzled her face; and Arcee who is usually the tough femme suddenly found herself melting now.

XXxxxxxxXXXXXXX

...

It was several months since Anna had been with the Autobots; Optimus had grown very attached to her all the Autobots had. Optimus with the help of his human friends had fixed up a beautiful room for Anna. She had everything she could ever want now, she was happy with Optimus.

However, the one human who hadn't been told about Optimus taking in a human child was Agent Fowler.

However all that was about to change drastically...

Agent Fowler landed his helicopter on top of the Autobot base, he was so furious he could not seem to contain himself. He went down the elevator which led down into the Autobot base, his patience was deeply worn now. "PRIME…!" Fowler yelled as Ratchet glanced up and over at their human ally.

"Agent Fowler, Optimus is not here; he is with his….." Ratchet stopped suddenly in mid sentence.

"Out with his what….?" Fowler demanded as Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee walked up frowns all clear on their faces.

"He had a matter to take care of personally, Agent Fowler, perhaps if you come back later." Ratchet said.

"I'll wait thanks." Fowler snapped.

However, before Ratchet could even attempt to warn Optimus about Agent Fowler, the Autobot leader arrived with Anna. "Scrap….." Arcee whispered.

Optimus had transformed, he and Anna were laughing, until Optimus heard Agent Fowler's voice boom out in fury. "PRIME…!" Fowler yelled.

Optimus' optics widened then, as his optics landed on the human who addressed him. "Agent Fowler….?" Optimus replied.

"I was hoping the day I saw your scout and Raf with that little girl I was hoping I was wrong. Who is she, Prime and what is she doing here?" Fowler demanded.

"She is my youngling, Agent Fowler," Optimus said.

"What….? Prime, she is human and you are a machine you're not able to care for a human and you know it!" Fowler roared as his words hit a circuit in Optimus.

"I am able to care for her, see for yourself I have the items acquired for her cycles." Optimus said.

"She is human, now give her to me right now, I will take her to foster case." Fowler ordered.

Optimus' optics darkened then, he took a step back refusing to release his daughter.

"No…." Optimus snarled.

Fowler looked shocked by the Autobot leader's answer.

"You are a machine, release her now or you and your team will be forced off this planet, am I clear?" Fowler demanded.

Optimus' optics dimmed, they had no home planet as it was, and he could not force his team into exile from Earth as well. He looked at Anna, and she had tears in her eyes. Anna glared down at Agent Fowler; he eyes suddenly she defended Optimus and the Autobots as best as she could.

"You are a mean and evil, all I ever knew was living on the streets. All I ever wanted was a family and a home. I found that with Optimus and the Autobots, I will not go anywhere else and you can't make me!" she snarled her eyes shined defiantly. "You just see turn around and leave where you came, I am not leaving my daddy so bite me!" Anna growled as all the Autobots stood speechless at her now.

"Sweetheart, he is not human, he's a…" Fowler started to say, until that sweet little girl put that grown up man in his place.

"If you open that mouth and say machine, I will punch you so slagging hard; that your whole family feels it." She snarled her eyes narrowed into slits. "He is my daddy, and if you try to take me away from him I will only run away. I do not want anyone else but Optimus Prime and the Autobots, they are my family. He did everything for me to keep me safe and protected, and I won't let you or anyone else ruin it for me, do you understand?" she snapped.

Fowler sighed, he glanced up at Optimus, who looked shocked and hurt still by Fowler's words.

"Prime, you can keep her, but I will be watching…." Fowler said as he stopped his words seeing the energon tears roll down Optimus' face.

Fowler realized suddenly just how his words had hurt the Autobot commander.

"Prime…. I….." Fowler said as Optimus turned away carrying Anna back toward his quarters.

"I understand loud and clear, what you meant, Agent Fowler." Optimus said walking away.

Agent Fowler sighed then. "I….."

"Now you listen to me, Agent Fowler and you listen closely." Ratchet said in a snarl shocking the human. "Optimus has had nothing but sadness and pain, because of this war. He finds one shred of happiness now, and I will not allow you or anyone else to take that away from him. That youngling had no one, she was lost, and so was he; he needed her. There is more to our leader and prime then just war and protecting others, he has feelings and your words hurt his spark. No one else wanted that sparkling she belongs to our leader now, and if you ever come in here again calling him that foul name of a machine. I will forget our rule about no harming humans, and I will shoot you myself, is that clear?" Ratchet snapped his azure optics shining wildly.

Bumblebee beeped wildly then, his optics angry as well.

"The same goes for me," Bulkhead growled.

"Me too," Arcee said his blasters coming out as well. "He's my mate and she's my sparkling too," Arcee snarled.

"I'm sorry; I won't say that again, I didn't mean to hurt him." Fowler said.

"I believe the old human saying 'engage brain before opening mouth' would apply here." Ratchet said as Fowler turned to leave.

"It won't happen again," Fowler answered.

"See to it that it doesn't," Ratchet said as Fowler nodded and headed out.

"Ratchet, did you see how she protected Optimus?" Arcee asked.

Ratchet glanced at Arcee, and he nodded.

"Yes, I am not surprised; she loves him." Ratchet said as they headed for Optimus' quarters and smiled when he found Anna on Optimus' chest plates both sound asleep. "That is sweet," Ratchet said as he smiled and turned around heading out to let them have privacy.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxxxxXXXXXXX

Megatron's warship...

Megatron was walking the halls of the Nemesis; when he was approached by Starscream.

"Master," Starscream said.

"What is it, Starscream?" Megatron asked.

"It would seem Optimus Prime has taken in a human sparkling for his own," Starscream said.

"Really that is rather interesting." Megatron said.

"Perhaps we should pay him a visit?" Starscream suggested.

"No, if anyone pays him a visit it will be me now go get out of my sight, Starscream." Megatron said with a snarl as he went back to the command deck with ideas going through his circuits but not sure how to handle them.


	30. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; I only own my two OC's Katie and CD. Lucy Lucky belongs to CybertronsLegacyMystic; Elantra Nani belongs to Musubareru Sekai; Barbara DeAngelo belongs to OptimusFAN; Diana 'Dark Fire' Waston belongs to Autobot Phoenix, Lori Carroll belongs to Poisonivy Kitten and they are all used by permission by their owners. Anna Attinger belongs to TheBossBot

Bayverse crossed over with Transformers Prime

Chapter 29

In the other realm, Jasper Nevada,

Optimus decided to take Anna for a drive after breakfast; he needed to clear his processors anyway. So, he transformed down into his vehicle mode and Anna hopped into his cab; and he drove off with some alone time with his adopted daughter.

However, as Optimus drove out of the ground bridge and into another state with his daughter; he had not counted on Laserbeak flying high above scouting for his whereabouts. Laserbeak sent recorded footage to Soundwave who relayed back to Dreadwing who went directly to Megatron. "It is Optimus Prime, and he is with his adopted human sparkling, and they are out in the open from the Autobot base it would seem. They left about five minutes ago…" Dreadwing said.

"Give me the location…Now!" Megatron ordered.

"Do you require back up, this is Optimus Prime we are talking about?" Dreadwing said.

"No, no one is to harm him, do I make myself clear!" Megatron ordered. "I have told all of you we are in the middle of peace talks; I grow tired of this we fight against one another when we should be helping each other. We have lost far too much in the war, Optimus was right I was wrong and I can admit that." Megatron said.

"As you wish, my Lord," Dreadwing said.

Megatron said nothing, but went out to the flight deck of the warship. He had one thing on his processors trying to end this slagging war one way or the other; and getting his old friend back who was like a brother to him names or titles did not matter now perhaps they never did.

...

Optimus had parked in a remote place; he wanted to be a lone with his daughter. He was still reeling from Agent Fowler's words; he glanced down at his daughter. "Thank you for sticking up for me, little one," he said.

Anna smiled then. "You're my dad it's all good." She said.

Anna bit her lip, and glanced up at her father.

"Dad, I overheard Jack and Arcee talking; you used to have a special friend who was like a brother to you?" she asked.

Optimus glanced away then, his spark did a nosedive; he did have someone who was like a brother to him...Megatron.

"I used to have someone who was like a brother to me, little one, when I was someone else." He said as she tilted her head up to look at him.

"When you were someone else?" she asked.

He sighed then. "I was known as Orion Pax before I became Optimus Prime, some believe I forgot my past but I have not forgotten who I was or who I was friends with back then." Optimus said.

Megatron located them; he cut his engines and landed and then transformed. He watched them from a distance, and listened in closely wanting to hear what they had discussed. He almost glitched when he listened to the words which spilled from Optimus' mouth, he was shocked.

Optimus sighed.

"The truth of the matter is I miss that life, I was able to be just Orion. I didn't have to worry about not showing my emotions, I miss that life. I miss him and everything that went with it….Including my brother." Optimus said.

"What was your brother like?" she asked.

He smiled then.

"He was kind, but rough around the edges, he was a gladiator in the pits of Kaon back on Cybertron. I loved my best friend, I-I still do; I do not believe I could ever stop loving him. Though, I believe he hates me now, and knowing that hurts me very badly. He used to love me when I was Orion Pax, but he hates me as Optimus Prime." Optimus said an energon tear rolled down his face. "We did everything together once; I used to go and see him fight in Kaon. He was my best friend and like a brother to me; I never had known anyone quite like Megatron." Optimus said.

Anna frowned then.

"You have emotions, dad," she said. "I don't know why you say you don't; you care and you always will." Anna said.

Optimus sighed then. "Not like I used to Sweetling, when I was chosen as Prime I had to become emotionless and just be different than I used to be." He said.

Megatron was shocked, he remembered his past. He remembered him and still loved him like a brother and best friend like the past? Megatron looked back over at them, when he heard Optimus speak again.

"I just think sometimes the others distance themselves, they care I know they do. It is just I cannot tell them how I feel. They mean the world to me, and I cannot even tell them that, because primes are bound by codes and honor. Then when Agent Fowler said what he did today, it just added to my restless soul. He believes me to be emotionless and unable to feel anything…a machine he called me." Optimus replied.

Anna glanced up at Optimus, her own eyes misted with tears.

"That is not true, and he is evil and mean! You are not emotionless or a machine and he is an idiot." Anna said as Optimus gently picked her up placing her near his chest plates.

"You have come into my life, and made it so much better just as Arcee had done." He said as he stroked her back with his one finger.

Optimus was just so tired of the war, it proved absolutely nothing. He hated fighting, he just wanted peace. He wanted things to be different. Optimus heard a sound abruptly, he held Anna protectively close. He had his blaster out, and walked cautiously over to where Megatron was hiding. "Who is there, identify yourself," Optimus ordered.

Megatron moved out of the shadows, slowly his red optics locked with Optimus' shocked azure optics. "Megatron…?" he said confused by the warlord's presence so close to where he was with his daughter.

Then Optimus realized he must have heard what he was telling Anna. "How long have you been spying on us?" Optimus asked, but his tone lacked its usual command.

:::::… Long enough…::::::

Optimus' helm snapped up at the private commlink.

::::….. Were you telling her the truth?...:::::

Optimus turned away from a minute; he was trying to hold onto whatever dignity he had left. He was not the one who left Megatron; Megatron turned his back on him.

::::….. You left me; I did not leave you, Megatron. You severed our friendship and brother bond, do you have any idea how severely that hurt me?…::::::

Megatron heard the sadness, and he glanced up seeing Optimus battling with his inner demons.

Megatron slowly moved his clawed out toward Optimus' face, the prime made no movements. His intakes were hitching wildly, but neither moved. Anna watched as the silver mech touched her father's face.

:::::….. I want your friendship back; and I want to be brothers once more, alright?...:::::

He transformed and took off leaving a bewildered Optimus shaking with complete confusion; he wanted their friendship and brotherhood once more

But how, and more importantly why?


	31. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; I only own my two OC's Katie and CD. Lucy Lucky belongs to CybertronsLegacyMystic; Elantra Nani belongs to Musubareru Sekai; Barbara DeAngelo belongs to OptimusFAN; Diana 'Dark Fire' Waston belongs to Autobot Phoenix, Lori Carroll belongs to Poisonivy Kitten and they are all used by permission by their owners. Anna Attinger belongs to TheBossBot

Bayverse crossed over with Transformers Prime

Chapter 30

Katie had explained what had happened with Cemetery Wind and KSI; which caused Lennox to get a bit testy with Katie. Lennox stared at Katie in a shocked way; while he glanced over in Savoy, Attinger and Joshua Joyce's directions.

"You brought them here with you; when you knew they were Bot killers?" Lennox demanded.

"Okay look just to clear the air I killed no one," Joshua Joyce said as Attinger rolled his eyes then.

"No, you just made your own Transformers; and let Megatron lead you around by the nose. So, he could get a more powerful body; which by the way has some metal eating thing in his stomach. Which is Ewww what is all that about anyway, Joshua Joyce? Elantra asked shivering.

"It makes no difference he still played his part in this," CD said.

Lennox lost it then; he still couldn't understand why these men were with the girls and Bots.

"Why would you even consider allowing them in with you in the first place if they killed Autobots?" Lennox demanded.

"Look, they realized the truth after and started to help us, we never said we trusted them they have no weapons or anything and we keep them watched." Katie said. "We are losing track of everything now, we are trying to stop the events which took place and one of the key players was a human." Katie said as CD snapped her fingers.

"Dylan Guild," CD said.

"Who is Dylan Guild?" DOTM Optimus asked.

"Sam's girlfriend, Carly Spencer; he is her boss. He uses Sam to try to get information about you, Optimus when the government exiled you after all the problems with Sentinel. Sentinel demands you to be exiled; and the humans fall for it and exile you." Katie said as DOTM Optimus' optics widen in horror.

"That never made sense to me, Sentinel executes Ironhide and they just trust him like he did nothing wrong." Diana remarked.

"Alright, alright, alright, let's send some men to go pick him up; Ratchet has some ways of making someone talk." Lennox said as he got a team ready for deployment.

Meanwhile at Dylan Guild's already he is being visited by two counterparts of the men with Katie and her Autobots, Harold Attinger and James Savoy.

"What do you want Guild, you're converting with the enemy what would we want to talk to you for?" Attinger demanded.

Dylan laughed then, and it wasn't a nice laugh.

"Do you two know you have counterparts here from another realm?" he asked as both men narrowed their eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Savoy demanded.

"Yes, and in fact from what I gathered by what my informant learned you had a change of heart and sided with them." Dylan stated. "Those girls with the Bots from another realm want to change the events so you and your little group can't kill the Autobots," Dylan remarked.

"How are we supposed to destroy the Autobots like you want to do?" Savoy asked.

"We have to get rid of our counterparts and also those girls," Attinger said as his phone rang.

Attinger answered his phone, and he listened to the caller and then sighed.

"Keep looking for her," Attinger said as he hung up from the call.

"Who was that?" Dylan asked.

"A detective who is searching for my daughter, she disappeared after her mother died in a car wreck." Attinger said without emotions.

"Wait, you have a daughter since when you never mentioned her?" Savoy said.

Attinger glared at Savoy then.

"Because she isn't important I get money from the state for her; and that's the only reason I bother. I would have put her ass in an orphanage if it were up to me; but the system has put a nice pay check for me with her.

"So, no kid means you get no nice big fat pay check, right?" Dylan asked.

Attinger glared at Dylan Guild then, he had no patience for this man right now.

"You have a problem with how I do things, Guild?" Attinger demanded as Savoy smirked and started to walk closer toward Dylan Guild.

"I am just surprised at your attitude with your own kid," Dylan remarked as he saw Savoy go behind his chair toward the window.

"Nice view," Attinger replied.

"Yeah, it's rather high up, isn't it?" Savoy said.

Dylan glanced up at Attinger and then Savoy, it was clear Guild was slightly bothered.

"What are you two up too?" he demanded.

"We are taking care of loose ends," Savoy said as he grabbed Dylan Guild and pushed rolled the chair along with Dylan Guild right out the window.

Silence...

"Now what...?" Savoy asked Attinger.

"We find our counterparts, and track their movements and when the time is correct we let them have an accident." Attinger remarked acidly. "Let the evidence show that Dylan Guild was in league with the Decepticons; it will take any suspicions of his murder off any human based hit. Let's go, we start taking those aliens out now starting with the Decepticons and ending with those Autobots." Attinger ordered as Savoy nodded as he followed Attinger out of the office building.

...

The Autobot base,

The Autobots had gotten word that Samuel James Witwicky had arrived with vital Intel for Optimus about the spaceship he saw along with the Cybertronian and human female.


	32. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; I only own my two OC's Katie and CD. Lucy Lucky belongs to CybertronsLegacyMystic; Elantra Nani belongs to Musubareru Sekai; Barbara DeAngelo belongs to OptimusFAN; Diana 'Dark Fire' Waston belongs to Autobot Phoenix, Lori Carroll belongs to Poisonivy Kitten and they are all used by permission by their owners. Anna Attinger belongs to TheBossBot

Bayverse crossed over with Transformers Prime

Chapter 31

Katie glanced up at her Optimus when Sam walked into the area of the base where they were; she had been worried about Optimus now. He didn't feel right here now; these were not his Autobots and she had realized he was not happy here. She wanted to help these Autobots and try to hopefully appeal to Primus to have them sent somewhere else; because she knew her Optimus was just not happy here.

Sam showed the others the pictures; and Katie glanced at her Optimus when he saw Lockdown and the ship along with his Vehicons and those wolves again.

"Someone is working against us," Optimus said.

"Who is that?" Lennox asked as Sam kept looking at both Optimus' in shock.

"His name is Lockdown, he is a bounty hunter and he was hunting Autobots along with those humans." Katie's Optimus said as he sighed and held onto Katie; as the others realized Katie was holding the other realm's Optimus Prime together with all he had lost.

"How'd he get here; I thought he was destroyed?" Hound asked.

"Somehow he must have survived the blast," Drift said.

"How the slagging ship was blown to micro pieces?" Crosshairs demanded.

Katie glanced at her girlfriends and they knew almost immediately who was responsible for this.

"Unicron," Katie said as her Optimus glanced away.

"Who is this Unicron?" Lennox asked.

"He is their version of Satan, actually a giant planet sized version." CD answered.

"He is trapped and vanquished but if he gets the Matrix he can be released and he is looking to enslave Optimus." Katie said.

"So, we stop Lockdown all is well right?" Lennox asked.

"That would be the plan yes," Katie said.

"Good, then let's regroup and find this Lockdown before he finds either Optimus Prime," Lennox said as he got a team together to pick up Dylan Guild; while Harold Attinger and James Savoy shook their heads and started to walk away.

"Why do I feel like we have to prove ourselves to NEST?" Savoy asked Attinger.

"Because we obviously do," Attinger said.

"We do we go?" Savoy asked.

"I am not sure I can only go by how I was during this time; I was with the CIA so we can start there and try to clear the way so things will be better for the Autobots." Attinger said.

"We have to get by Mearing and Lennox," Savoy said.

"Come on, I have an idea just follow me," Attinger said as they headed out by a different door trying to help the Autobots now not realizing they were giving their counterparts an extra edge now an edge they may not walk away from.


	33. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; I only own my two OC's Katie and CD. Lucy Lucky belongs to CybertronsLegacyMystic; Elantra Nani belongs to Musubareru Sekai; Barbara DeAngelo belongs to OptimusFAN; Diana 'Dark Fire' Waston belongs to Autobot Phoenix, Lori Carroll belongs to Poisonivy Kitten and they are all used by permission by their owners. Anna Attinger belongs to TheBossBot

Bayverse crossed over with Transformers Prime

Chapter 32

In the other realm, Jasper Nevada,

Optimus couldn't move he was shocked; his spark raced and pulsed with need. He glanced at Anna who was watching her father oddly. "Dad, was that him, was that your best friend and brother?" she asked.

Optimus smiled sadly."Yes Sweetling that was him." He said.

"Dad, you need to go for it, he still cares for you. You should be happy for a change slag the rules and regulations." She said with a grin as Optimus stood there dumbfounded.

::::….. Megatron, return here so we can talk….::::: Optimus sent through the commlink surprising Megatron who doubled back to him.

Megatron landed and transformed in front of them."I am back," Megatron said.

"If you truly want us to return as best friends and brothers; we have to end this war you know that." Optimus said.

"Very well, we end this and now." Megatron said as Optimus nodded.

Megatron moved closer, and the two embraced as brothers do.

"Draw up a peace treaty, and I will sign it; and then let your Autobots know we will have a wonderful party to end all parties." Megatron said.

"I will let them know," Optimus said as he looked at Anna, and smiled.

Optimus moved closer toward Megatron and the two embraced like old friends once more, Anna watched and grinned the whole time. Optimus touched Megatron's face; his azure optics softened, but still looked sad. "I thought I had lost you, when you severed our friendship and brother bond, it nearly destroyed me." Optimus whispered.

Megatron pulled Optimus closer, and whispered something into his audios. "I did not sever it, I merely buried it reach within a little deeper. See for yourself…." He said as Optimus tested the bonds himself.

What he discovered floored him, Megatron had been speaking the truth, and he never severed the bond. He just buried it, and there shining was their brother bond. Optimus was shocked, he never stopped loving him. He still held onto their bond and that make the Prime's spark flared all the more with love for him. The two embraced once more, but then decided to head back to their teams to start preparations for the end of the war.

...

Optimus had started to drive back to the base; and he was ecstatic about the end of the war now. He told the others all about, and they were equally as happy. Agent Fowler was contacted and he was happy about the end of the war as well; and Optimus made it clear no one was to harm the Decepticons. He even spoke to General Bryce who also told Optimus they would not harm the Decepticons so long as they did not harm anyone on Earth.

The Autobots waited for Megatron and his Decepticons to get to the Autobot base; but when they did get there after the treaty was signed they started a wild party. Miko played her guitar making rather loud aggressive sounds; while Bulkhead, Wheeljack and Breakdown laved the metal ball to each other.

Agent Fowler and General Bryce were there enjoying the party; however suddenly Optimus dropped to his knees his optics bright blue and seemingly in a trance.

"DADDY...!" Anna exclaimed as Ratchet moved closer.

"What's wrong with him?" General Bryce asked.

"Vision of some sort," Megatron said recognizing the signs from his own when they had the problem with Unicron.

(In Optimus' mind)

Optimus sees a golden light as he bows before it, when he realizes who it is.

"Primus," Optimus says.

"Optimus, you must journey to another realm and bring your counterpart and his small team and humans back with you to live here. I will show you exactly what your counterpart has been through and what your team needs to do to help them." Primus said as he started to show Optimus everything; as the Autobot commander gasped in shock as his spark went out to his counterpart.

He was shown the deaths of his counterparts Autobots and human allies; and Optimus couldn't believe what he was seeing, why would humans do such a thing? He wondered seriously wondered if the human governments here would do such things; but Megatron's warship was big enough for all of them. It also had a system within it for humans to breathe June and Jack Darby, Raf and Miko and those other humans with his counterpart. Miko and Raf lost their families to MECH and had been living at the Darby's house; but that could change now.

"I do not understand, Primus; do you believe this could happen in our world too?" Optimus asked.

"I believe that everyone could live comfortably on the Nemesis and be safe with the ship cloaked, don't you?" Primus asked.

"Just be careful, there will be another obstacle once you get there one I cannot reveal to you yet." Primus said.

"Very well Primus, if this is what you desire us to do, it shall be done." Optimus said.

"Very good, Optimus; till all are one," Primus said.

"Till all are one," Optimus said as he slowly came back to his senses and looked into the faces of his concerned friends and comrades.

"Are you alright?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes, I got a message from Primus," Optimus said as he showed them what Primus showed him shocking both Bots and Cons.

"Since when to humans hunt down Autobots...?" Breakdown asked.

"Since now apparently," Arcee snapped with her hands on her hips.

"We have to go to this realm and bring back my counterpart and his small group of Autobots and their human mates." Optimus said.

"Primus wants us to live on the Nemesis; will humans be able to do that?" Raf asked.

"Oh course, there is no problem there with that; and my ship has plenty of room for everyone." Megatron said.

"It would be logical to live on Nemesis," Shockwave said.

June Darby looked sad for the other Autobots, especially Optimus' counterpart.

"It's so sad," June said.

"Daddy, we will help right?" Anna asked.

"Yes, sweetspark; we will." Optimus said.

"How are we getting to this realm?" Ratchet asked.

"I believe Primus will take us and bring us back, Ratchet." Optimus said.

"So, we have to be ready at any time then, correct?" Megatron asked.

"It would seem so," Optimus said.

"Alright, everyone stay together so we can aide Optimus in his tasks," Megatron ordered.

Optimus and Megatron got their troops ready so they could go back and help Optimus' counterpart and his small band of Autobots and humans mates.


	34. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; I only own my two OC's Katie and CD. Lucy Lucky belongs to CybertronsLegacyMystic; Elantra Nani belongs to Musubareru Sekai; Barbara DeAngelo belongs to OptimusFAN; Diana 'Dark Fire' Waston belongs to Autobot Phoenix, Lori Carroll belongs to Poisonivy Kitten and they are all used by permission by their owners. Anna Attinger belongs to TheBossBot

Bayverse crossed over with Transformers Prime

A/N - Thank you for all the reviews, followers, alerts, faves guys, it's a blessing to us it truly is.

Chapter 33

Attinger and Savoy had managed to elude the others so they could do some investigating; which probably was not a good idea on their part. They might have eluded NEST; but they were ended up being picked up by their counterpart's men and brought to a deserted warehouse.

"This is not turning out the way it was planned," Savoy said sourly.

"This was incredibly stupid; we should have said something to the others." Attinger said as he glanced up and saw his and Savoy's counterparts walk up to them.

"Yes, it would seem you both are rather stupid; especially for siding with those Autobots." Attinger's counterpart snarled as he and Savoy pulled out a gun. "We cannot have you two live not if we are going to put my plan into motion and rid this planet of both Cons and Bots." Attinger said.

Silence...

"We don't need the events from here to happen; we will just slaughter all of them. However I do believe both Optimus Prime will make two nice experiments, don't you?" Attinger asked the counterparts as he smirked and motioned to Savoy.

Attinger motioned to Savoy then, and they both pulled the trigger shooting both men. Savoy laughed then at their counterpart's demises; as he glanced back over at his boss, Harold Attinger.

"Now what...?" Savoy asked.

"We burn the bodies, and then we start destroying Decepticons; and then we hit the Autobots and then capture the two Primes last." Attinger answered.

"Alright," Savoy replied. "Sounds like fun." Savoy added with a cold and diabolical smile as he glanced down at their dead counterparts lying on the floor in a pool of their own blood.

It was very clear these versions of Attinger and Savoy were most evil; and most demonic a complete and utter threat to everyone now.

Xxxxxx

The Autobot base...

Lennox approached Optimus and told him about the death of Dylan Guild; when his men went to get him.

"The Cons...?" Sam asked.

"That wouldn't make sense the Cons went to Dylan because of his father; and they used Dylan as a human confidant I highly doubt they would kill him before they were finished using him for their plans." Katie said.

"Katie's right," Elantra and Diana said as Lennox glared at both girls.

"None of you are military so there for how can you even begin to understand combat," Lennox remarked as Katie bristled at that as she walked up toward Lennox as Ironhide moved closer toward his charge.

Katie noticed this, and so did her Optimus.

"Tell your weapons specialist to stand down, she is no threat." Katie's Optimus ordered.

"You are not my leader; I take my orders from him not you." Ironhide remarked with a huff as Ratchet and Lucy watched from a far.

"Ironhide enough for now," Optimus ordered as he turned toward Katie and walked toward her Optimus who was still holding her in his palm. "How do you know of being a warrior?" Optimus asked her.

"Because I have fought for innocent lives just as you and your Autobots; I receive visions to help people. The last vision I received was to help my Optimus; and we were transported to his realm and now here to stop the future events from happening here." Katie said as Lennox mumbled something and Katie's eyebrow went up. "What you have a problem with me, Colonel Lennox?" Katie asked.

Katie wasn't sure what his problem was Lucy was in NEST so why was Lennox acting like such a jerk about her being a warrior and helping people?

Xxxxxxxx

Where Lockdown is with Lori...

Lockdown was driving down a road heading for his ship when Lori put a CD into his CD player; Lockdown growled then.

"What are you doing?" Lockdown demanded.

"I am playing music, Lockdown; I am bored alright?" Lori retorted.

Lori's music selections on her CD started to play; and the first song the beginning of it went through Lockdown's circuits. The song in question was by Depeche Mode called – A pain I am used too.

"What in Primus name is that?" Lockdown demanded.

"I told you its music," Lori said.

"I know and have heard music THAT is not music remove it from me or find something else, IMMEDIATELY!" Lockdown shouted.

"You are such a buzz kill," Lori mumbled.

Lockdown grumbled to himself as he saw his ship and pulled up.

"Remove yourself from my vehicle form, now," he ordered.

"Why...?" Lori asked.

Silence...

"Do you wish to get squished within my gears, human?" Lockdown asked sarcastically.

Silence...

"Well no," she said.

"Then remove yourself from me then," Lockdown simply said.

"You are being such a grouch," Lori said as she got out of his vehicle form. "Hey give me my..."

Lori watched as he transformed, and then bent down giving a crumpled up mess of her CD.

"You destroyed my CD," she snapped.

"Oh did I, and to think that could have been you." he mumbled sarcastically.

"You are such a wise ass," Lori said as she followed him into his ship as she looked at the creepy wolves and shivered and wondered if this whole idea was truly worth it.


	35. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; I only own my two OC's Katie and CD. Lucy Lucky belongs to CybertronsLegacyMystic; Elantra Nani belongs to Musubareru Sekai; Barbara DeAngelo belongs to OptimusFAN; Diana 'Dark Fire' Waston belongs to Autobot Phoenix, Lori Carroll belongs to Poisonivy Kitten and they are all used by permission by their owners. Anna Attinger belongs to TheBossBot

Bayverse crossed over with Transformers Prime

Chapter 34

Katie and Optimus headed for a private area of the NEST/Autobot base; they wanted some privacy.

"I want you NOW," he growled as she smiled.

"I have wanted you as well, I was thinking about you all night and day." Katie said.

Katie wanted to try something very different then; Optimus could see it in her eyes.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Use your real body this time, I have an idea I would like to try with your permission of course." She said.

"What is your desire, Sweetling?" he asked.

"You'll see," she said hurrying out of his cab.

Optimus was intrigued, so he quickly transformed into bi pedal form. He sat down on the ground with a heavy thud. He summoned his holoform realizing what Katie wanted now. He opened his chest plates, and his holoform appeared next to her within his chest cavity.

Optimus leaned her back his optics neon purple with need now; his body reacted in need to have her now and not later. He caressed her face, his eyes devoured her completely. He leaned in, taking her lips in a savage kiss. His hands roamed everywhere. Their moans increased by the second, while the prime was busy interfacing with his mate. His spark was reacting as well, breaking apart several of the tendrils slowly whipping around Optimus and Katie.

They slid around her and finally disappeared within her chest wrapping around her heart. A slow light from the Matrix of Leadership glowed, and shined around both Optimus and Katie signaling Primus himself had blessed their union.

Optimus roared his mate's name, when his overload hit him; his real body shook every circuit and muscle cable within his real body tingled. Optimus' real body arched up still in the thralls of excitement; which never happened before while they were together.

Optimus made a rumbling sound deep within his engines. He was so content. He was happy. He smiled. His real body relaxed; as a smile tugged on his lip plates he was happy at least.

**Several hours later…**

Katie was curled up against Optimus' holoform, while her hand rested on his narrow waist. Optimus onlined, his optics went immediately to Katie and his optics brightened with love.

He traced his fingers down her body, leaned in kissing her gently and lovingly. His hand, moved to her thigh. He didn't move it any further, he just kept it there.

"Your being a tease, Optimus," Katie snarked as she pulled him closer.

A content purr rumbled through him, he loved this human so much. She had saved him from the war's cold grasp on him.

"I am having such strong feelings and emotions for you," he whispered.

"I love you too, Optimus." Katie whispered as he watched her and smiled sadly.

Katie moved closer, she slowly and gently caressed his face. The leader of the Autobots craved this; he loved this time with his mate. He nuzzled against her, his spark flared within its chamber.

"You have saved me from a slow painful offlining; I wish to thank you so much." He said as his one finger ran down Katie's body. "MINE…" he growled moving her closer.

He smiled at her, his optics brightened with love and amusement.

"You always know what I am feeling and thinking, don't you?" he asked in a humorous tone.

She merely nodded, and when he brought her closer his chest plates opened automatically allowing her passage.

"You need to relax a bit, Optimus." She said as she proceeded to caress his spark.

"Oh Primus," he moaned bracing his back against the wall giving her all access to him.

Katie had him overloading again within moments, several times laying sprawled out content and in recharge. There on the prime's face plates a loopy smile, which all but showed how happy he finally was now, but there still was sadness regardless and fear of the other humans.

Katie smiled, she was happy for once and it because of Optimus Prime. She would not ever let anyone come between them, however they may be. She belonged to Optimus Prime, and he belonged to her. They were falling for each other; no one should try to come between that no one!


	36. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; I only own my two OC's Katie and CD. Lucy Lucky belongs to CybertronsLegacyMystic; Elantra Nani belongs to Musubareru Sekai; Barbara DeAngelo belongs to OptimusFAN; Diana 'Dark Fire' Waston belongs to Autobot Phoenix, Lori Carroll belongs to Poisonivy Kitten and they are all used by permission by their owners. Anna Attinger belongs to TheBossBot

Bayverse crossed over with Transformers Prime

Chapter 35

Back in the other realm in Jasper Nevada,

…

Megatron leaned against the side wall, he was clearly thinking about something. It was clear they would need help; and he knew Shockwave had a very helpful addition to their cause.

"I have an interesting way to help us and Optimus' counterpart, would you like to see it." Megatron said.

"How….?" Arcee asked as Bumblebee beeped.

"Meet Shockwave's rather interesting creation." Megatron said as Shockwave walked up.

"Lord Megatron and Autobots," He said turned toward his creation. "Meet Predaking…." Shockwave said as the beast roared loudly.

"A dragon… Where'd you get a dragon?" Miko said as she ran up to it. "He's cool…." She said as Predaking roared and looked at Miko oddly.

"That's a Predacon, but they are extinct." Starscream said.

"This is a cloned one from fossils I found on Cybertron." Shockwave said as Jack and Raf went up to the Predaking as well.

"Wow, only read stories about dragons, they are supposed to be really powerful." Jack said.

"Logical conclusion," Shockwave said.

"So, who is going to control that beast in combat," Megatron asked as Predaking perked up at the sound of Optimus' voice when he came walking up talking with Ratchet.

"He will choose a master on his own," Shockwave said.

"I thought you controlled it?" Wheeljack asked.

"I am its creator, so it follows my commands, but he will choose his master and by the look of it I believe he has found his master." Shockwave said as they watched as Predaking stopped in front of Optimus Prime confusing Optimus slightly.

Predaking bowed its head to Optimus, who looked like he wasn't sure what to make of Predaking now.

"Optimus Prime, meet your new best friend," Megatron said with a laugh.

Optimus stood staring at Predaking, and then he glanced over at Shockwave and Megatron. Optimus got a rather interested expression on his face plates then.

"I like him; I believe he will be a fine ally, Megatron." Optimus said.

"Can he transform?" Raf asked.

Shockwave nodded, and looked at Predaking who suddenly transformed into bi pedal form. Predaking completely radiated power; but for as powerful as he was he also seemed gentle at the same time with those weaker than himself. The children seemed especially interested in him; especially Anna whose eyes lit up with wonder.

"He is so cool, dad!" Anna squealed with delight.

Predaking nodded.

"I will make sure no harm comes to your human sparkling, Optimus Prime; I swear this on my honor." Predaking said.

"Thank you, Predaking." Optimus said as Arcee walked up to him.

Arcee smiled at those words, as she caressed his face plates. Optimus leaned over, and kissed her gently, as Knockout smirked.

"Juicy…." Knockout replied.

Optimus turned toward Predaking, who lowered his head to Optimus. Optimus had to admit he liked Predaking there was no doubt about that.


	37. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; I only own my two OC's Katie and CD. Lucy Lucky belongs to CybertronsLegacyMystic; Elantra Nani belongs to Musubareru Sekai; Barbara DeAngelo belongs to OptimusFAN; Diana 'Dark Fire' Waston belongs to Autobot Phoenix, Lori Carroll belongs to Poisonivy Kitten and they are all used by permission by their owners. Anna Attinger belongs to TheBossBot

Bayverse crossed over with Transformers Prime

Warnings – Mentions of major Decepticon deaths, which will not be written in from Dark of the moon verse.

Chapter 36

Katie's Optimus along with his few Autobots went into an area; which was designated to them by Colonel Lennox.

"They don't trust us, do they?" CD asked as she moved closer toward Bumblebee.

"I'm going to say that's a big no way," Katie said as Optimus transformed and opened his door for her.

"Please Katie, come into my vehicle form," Optimus said.

"Alright," she answered as he pulled a bit away from the others. "Optimus, what's wrong?" she asked him as a sigh escaped him.

"This has me very on edge all of it," Optimus said. "My counterpart's troops look at me as if I am a threat to their leader. I am not trying to pose a threat to anyone." Optimus said with a sigh. "I just do not wish to see the past repeat itself and lives be lost once more." Optimus said as Katie ran her hand over Optimus' dashboard.

"Shhh, it's alright, my bot you'll see." she whispered as his engines purred.

"You've got such a kind touch, Katie; I thoroughly enjoy it when you touch me." Optimus said as Katie kept slowly touching him.

(Optimus' POV)

She was the only human I trusted now; and I was slowly falling for this human. She meant the world to me; she gave me back a little bit of lost faith and hope. I sent pulses through my seat; and let them go through her human body. I had scanned her and found her body enjoyed what I was doing to her. I was pleased that she enjoyed it; it was important to me.

She was mine, and I was hers and that meant everything to me.

Xxxxxxx

Normal POV

Elantra was sleeping inside of Drift's vehicle form, CD was also sleeping within Bumblebee's form, and Diana was sleeping inside of Hound after and Barbie was inside of Crosshairs who kept himself scanning Barbie slightly growing curious about the human femme within his vehicle form.

Xxxxxx

Meanwhile as the weeks passed, Attinger and Savoy wasted no time in their hunting of first Decepticons and then Autobots. They had killed big name Decepticons that were in the Dark of the moon realm; first Shockwave, Soundwave, Laserbeak, Driller, Megatron's second in command, Starscream; and then finally Megatron himself.

It was The Twins, Mudflap and Skidz who found the Decepticon's dead bodies; and went back to tell their leader Optimus Prime.

"What do you think happened to the Decepticons?" Lennox asked Optimus who glanced at Katie's Optimus and wondered about everything they had told them for the first time; and now it troubled him.


	38. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; I only own my two OC's Katie and CD. Lucy Lucky belongs to CybertronsLegacyMystic; Elantra Nani belongs to Musubareru Sekai; Barbara DeAngelo belongs to OptimusFAN; Diana 'Dark Fire' Waston belongs to Autobot Phoenix, Lori Carroll belongs to Poisonivy Kitten and they are all used by permission by their owners. Anna Attinger belongs to TheBossBot

Bayverse crossed over with Transformers Prime

Chapter 37

Katie and the other girls had sat down; and were eating something which was brought in. However suddenly Katie cried out in pain; while she grabbed for her head clearly in pain as her Optimus quickly transformed and went to her.

"Katie, can you hear me?" Optimus asked as he looked to Katie's friends for some sort of sign she was alright.

"She's having a vision, Optimus." CD said.

"A vision, I understand I receive them from the Matrix." Optimus said.

Crosshairs, Hound, Bumblebee and Drift as well as Katie's friends and her mate Optimus Prime watched with anxious hearts and sparks as to the news of what she saw.

Within Katie's mind...

"Kate Peterson, hello," a big and powerful voice boomed.

Katie looked around but all she saw was a golden light; but she felt a powerful and kind presence.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I am Primus, Kate Peterson; who has claimed my disciple's spark." Primus said mirth in his voice.

Silence...

"Oh, you know about our involvement oh snap; of course you know you would know everything." Kate said nervously.

"I have blessed your union, Kate Peterson; you have saved him when he would have given up all hope." Primus said.

"He still has fear of humanity; and feels such pain, Primus; I see it in his eyes and I can feel it in his soul." Katie said.

"Indeed, you will help him in time of letting completely go of the pain; however right now you will have help who will come and take you, your mate and his Autobots and your friends away from this realm. You will live with them in harmony aboard a ship; which you all will call home." Primus said.

Katie glanced up at not understanding his words at first; but then realized someone would be rescuing all of them from the realm them were in now.

"Who is rescuing us, Primus?" Katie asked as Primus showed her within her mind.

Katie saw the realm of Transformers Prime; and she saw the fact that the war in that realm was over. She also saw that things were not the same as they were from the actual cartoon and movie.

"So, Transformers Prime realm is entering into the picture too," Katie said.

"Affirmative," Primus said.

Silence...

"You are quiet," Primus noted.

"Well yeah, but only because it's weird that a cartoon realm is coming to rescue us," she said.

Primus chuckled; he clearly seemed amused by her comments. However, but then Primus sobered from the sudden laughter he had; and told her of a serious problem which would take place.

"There will be a problem which will occur soon and your Optimus will be blamed for the event," Primus said.

"What event?" Katie asked Primus wanting to clearly know to protect her mate.

"I cannot reveal that information at this time, but remember you will be aided when the base is attacked by Galvatron and his forces as well as Lockdown. You must remember your Optimus must take on Lockdown himself; because this battle alone he must prevail from himself." Primus said. "But you will have your own battle with a human known as Lori Carroll," Primus said as Katie thought for a moment.

"He will, I have faith in him." she said. "Wait, Lori Carroll; the girl from that picture with Lockdown; I went to school with her. What does she have to do with all this and why is she with Lockdown?" she asked.

"Unicron brought her here; I am sorry to say this Kate Peterson but she had a hand in your family's offlining." Primus said as Katie felt like someone punched her in the stomach.

"It was her," Katie said. "She was behind that?" Katie asked.

"Affirmative," Primus said.

"Then she will pay," Katie said.

"Remember you are Optimus' strength, Kate Peterson; do not do anything illogical. Till all are one," Primus said.

"Till all are one, Primus," Katie replied as she slowly opened her eyes and saw the concerned looks of Optimus, his Autobots and her friends. "I spoke with Primus; he told me some interesting things." Katie said.

"Like what?" Elantra, Diana, Barbie and CD asked.

"Like for starters we are getting help," Katie said.

"From whom and where...?" Drift asked.

"The Transformers world where we will be taken too after to live with them," Katie said as her friends all did fan girl's screams.

Drift covered his audios and mumbled. "Oy," while Katie looked at Optimus, and made a silent vow no one would ever hurt her Bot again not while she had something to say about it.


	39. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; I only own my two OC's Katie and CD. Lucy Lucky belongs to CybertronsLegacyMystic; Elantra Nani belongs to Musubareru Sekai; Barbara DeAngelo belongs to OptimusFAN; Diana 'Dark Fire' Waston belongs to Autobot Phoenix, Lori Carroll belongs to Poisonivy Kitten and they are all used by permission by their owners. Anna Attinger belongs to TheBossBot

Bayverse crossed over with Transformers Prime

Warnings – There will be three Autobot death's in this chapter from Dark of the moon realm; it is necessary for the flow of the story and reactions which follow toward the new Autobots.

Chapter 38

The other realm, Jasper Nevada,

Optimus had gotten another vision from Primus with instructions on how to get to the other realm. Soundwave and some of the Vehicons stayed on the Nemesis; while Soundwave made sure to fly the Nemesis was ready. Primus had taken control of the ground bridge; and would bridge them back to the needed destination and back home again.

"Are you ready Predaking?" Optimus asked as the ground bridge appeared for them.

"Indeed, I am ready, Optimus," Predaking said as he transformed into his dragon mode.

Predaking gave a mighty roar.

"Okay, you know the plan Megatron; you are to take out the one called Galvatron?" Optimus said. "Autobots, roll out!"

"Very well, Optimus." Megatron said as he watched Optimus and Predaking go through the ground bridge. "Decepticons rise up and attack the enemy!" Megatron ordered.

Xxxxxx

Jolt, Mudflap and his twin Skidz were investigating an area; when several vehicles appeared and surrounded them. Attinger and Savoy ordered the men to fire on the Twins and Jolt; which confused the three Autobots completely.

"We are allies, stop this!" Jolt ordered.

"Yo, whatcha doin; we'z Autobots," Skidz said as he sent out a distress call to his leader and prime and Jolt sent a video feed about what was happening to them; while both Autobot teams saw what was happening and who was causing the problem.

They saw the human's offline The Twins and Jolt by the two humans who they figured had been allowed to come with the new Autobots. Lennox and the other Autobots turned toward Katie's Optimus and his few remaining Autobots.

"This is your entire fault, you brought them here; and now look what they've done. They have killed three of our Autobots from our side; because you allowed them to come here with you!" Lennox yelled with fury.

"This is not Optimus' fault...!" Katie yelled right back.

"Bullshit," Lennox snarled as his Optimus looked at Katie's Optimus with anger in his azure optics.

"You led those humans here and now three of my men are offline." Optimus snarled.

"I-I did not mean for this to happen," Katie's Optimus said.

"Stay put here, while we handle this." Optimus ordered as Ratchet and Lucy glanced back at Katie's Optimus and watched the situation in silence.

Lennox and the NEST troops along with that realm's Autobots went after Attinger and Savoy. Katie glanced at her Optimus who looked upset about the turn of events now; he hated lives being taken any lives.

However as Lennox and the Autobots started to leave there were some unexpected guests that showed up; Galvatron, and all the Stingers and Lockdown with Lori had shown up at the base.

"You can deal with them," Lennox snapped acidly.

"You can't be serious there aren't enough Autobots," CD retorted.

"Then good riddance to them if they are defeated," Lennox said as Katie saw her Optimus look completely upset about this outcome now.

"You are a heartless moron, Lennox!" Elantra and Diana shouted.

Lennox and the others drove away however Ratchet had stayed behind with Lucy; Ratchet was not sure about the new Autobots but his love was here so he would do what was necessary to help if the new Autobots got damaged in any way.

Lockdown approached and he saw the one Optimus from the current realm driving away; and then the other Optimus he knew he had fought before.

"Two Optimus Primes, how the frag is that even possible?" he demanded.

"I told you we were in dark of the moon realm, jeez you are thick sometimes." Lori said as Lockdown snarled at her.

"Watch your tone with me, human," Lockdown growled at her as he glanced at Galvatron and the Stingers. "Galvatron tear through those Autobots and human femmes; but leave Optimus Prime to me. We need him alive, do you understand me, Galvatron?" Lockdown ordered.

"Yes, Lockdown I am not stupid!" Galvatron yelled.

However suddenly a green glowing light appeared and CD tapped Katie on the shoulder.

"I think help's just arrived," CD said as through the ground bridge came both Autobots and Decepticons and Team Prime Optimus Prime riding Predaking!


	40. Chapter 39 - End of part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; I only own my two OC's Katie and CD. Lucy Lucky belongs to CybertronsLegacyMystic; Elantra Nani belongs to Musubareru Sekai; Barbara DeAngelo belongs to OptimusFAN; Diana 'Dark Fire' Waston belongs to Autobot Phoenix, Lori Carroll belongs to Poisonivy Kitten and they are all used by permission by their owners. Anna Attinger belongs to TheBossBot

Bayverse crossed over with Transformers Prime

Chapter 39 – End to Part 2

Predaking dove straight at the Stingers, while Optimus used the Star Saber against some of the Stingers as well. Predaking let loose with a ball of fire at Galvatron to give Megatron time to confront him.

Optimus motioned to Predaking.

"Move in fast and I will flip off, just stick around and be careful yourself, Predaking." Optimus said as Predaking roared and flipped up into the air.

Optimus flipped off of Predaking, and landed on the ground. Optimus switched battling tactics and went to hand to hand combat. Optimus was much more powerful with his new upgrades and he offlined many of the Stingers. Optimus watched as Predaking landed, and walked up toward his rider and new friend.

Optimus glanced up at Predaking, and smiled.

"You did well, Predaking, you're a fine ally and friend." Optimus said as Predaking roared.

Crosshairs, Hound, Drift and Bumblebee were taking out Stingers as well as Team Prime and the Decepticons. However everyone from Team Prime's side stopped when they saw Megatron emerge from the ground bridge his red optics burned with anger as he looked at Galvatron.

Then with a growl Megatron came running up and slammed his fist into Galvatron's face.

"I'm a gladiator from the pits of Kaon; you were made by evil humans. Tell me, who do you think will win this battle?" Megatron demanded as he let his blade extend as he gave a battle yell.

The two were engaged in a fierce battle as Galvatron stumbled back; as he narrowed his optics at the mech who battled him so fiercely.

"Who are you?" Galvatron demanded as Megatron only smiled.

"Megatron,"

Galvatron's eyes widened in surprise and then turned into rage. He snarled and fought harder; while Optimus flew above on Predaking.

"Megatron, catch," Optimus said as he threw Megatron his Dark Star Saber.

"This shall be the last time I use this dark weapon; but to end you it will be fine." Megatron said as he used the Dark Star Saber to kill Galvatron.

Katie's Optimus was battling Lockdown; who taunted him constantly.

"You dare mate with a species weaker than your own; I am not surprised since you are merely a drone..." Lockdown started to say until Optimus snarled, and then gave him a punch which sent Lockdown flying back against a building.

"Shut up, Lockdown; I am sick of mechs like you trying to tear me down; I am not a loser I do the best that I can." Optimus said as he fought Lockdown much more furiously.

Katie was in her own battle with Lori; who had admitted to Katie that she gave information to the bad guys who murdered Katie's family.

"You son of a..." Katie started to say until they both saw Optimus Prime use his sword and slice Lockdown in have killing him.

"Lockdown...!" Lori exclaimed as she tried to reach for a weapon; so she could hit Optimus with it but Katie stopped her.

Lori punched Katie and pushed her down onto the ground; and aimed a gun at her and Katie realized at that range she would be dead and braced herself for death.

"I may not kill Optimus Prime; but I sure as hell will take you away from him." Lori snarled as Optimus reacted first.

He shot Lori to protect his mate; as he knelt by Katie's side.

"Are you alright?" Optimus asked as Katie nodded as he reached for her.

"Optimus," Ratchet said as Optimus turned toward this realm's Ratchet.

"Yes," Optimus said.

"You will need to leave as soon as possible; I have been monitoring conversations between my leader and Lennox. They got Attinger and Savoy; however they still blame you and your team for the death of Jolt and the twins." Ratchet said.

"Oh great, now what," Crosshairs asked.

"You come with us to live with us on the Nemesis," Team Prime Optimus said.

"Are you sure?" Katie's Optimus asked.

"Yes," TP Optimus said.

"You'd better hurry," Ratchet said.

"I'm staying here with Ratchet; this is where I belong with him. He will protect me; I trust him and always will." Lucy said.

"As you wish, Lucy," Optimus said.

Optimus' team went with the others as the special ground bridge flashed up and appeared. Once everyone was on board of the Nemesis Team Prime Optimus and Megatron welcomed Katie's Optimus along with his team and Katie's friends. It was then everyone introduced themselves; as Katie suddenly held her head. She felt her head spin; and her stomach jolt with an abrupt sickness.

"Optimus I feel really sick all of a sudden," Katie said as Optimus looked at the two medics on board Ratchet and Knockout along with Knockout's assistant Breakdown.

"Can you help her, please?" Optimus asked his optics pleading with them.

Ratchet scanned Katie; and glanced at Knockout and his assistant.

"Scan her please," Ratchet ordered as they did; Knockout nearly glitched then at their findings.

"She's..." Breakdown started to say.

"She's what?" Optimus asked in a concerned tone.

"She's impregnated," Ratchet said.

"What," Optimus said as everyone went quiet then.

Katie was impregnated with his sparkling was that even possible? Primus completely blessed their union with a sparkling too as the mighty leader felt every emotion within him swirl into his spark.

Katie turned her head toward Optimus; and she smiled.

"We're going to be parents, Optimus," Katie whispered as Optimus went closer toward her.

"I have never been a creator before; except when I raised Bumblebee after his creators were offlined." Optimus said as he looked at Katie. "You are my whole world, Katie Peterson; and now so will our sparkling be added to that list. We are a family; this means so much to me, Katie." Optimus said as he bent down and kissed Katie passionately on her lips.

"I am so excited about this, Optimus; I'm going to be a mother. This is so cool!" she said excitedly as she glanced up at Optimus her hand ran over his face plates. "You've made my life so special, Optimus; don't ever leave me. You're my sweetheart and I will never ever leave you either." Katie vowed. "I love you so much, Optimus Prime." she said.

"I love you too, and will never ever leave you either, my dear spark." Optimus said as they looked longingly into each other's eyes.

Optimus was happy now, and he had this human femme to thank for that; and Primus for sending her to him.

"Thank you, Primus," Optimus whispered as he looked at Katie and moved his massive finger over his mate's face. "Thank you," he repeated once more as Optimus Prime mighty leader, Prime and warrior of the Autobots got a family and love finally.

Xxxxxx

A/N This chapter ends the story; I do plan on having a follow up stories with the baby and trials that Optimus and Katie go through as parents; which will be humorous. I will add them to this file, as they would be part of the story so keep a look for those as well.

Please watch for the newest stories to be posted I am making a story which everyone liked a little more longer Transformers Prime – On the run

I am also working on two new stories

Transformers Accused

Transformers Prime – Turning Tides

Also my older stories are now being posted on my good friend's account Ratchet's sparkling the link is on the profile page on this account; so please no giving my friend grief she did not steal them she has my permission to repost because my old account was hacked into by someone.


	41. Chapter 40 - part 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; I only own my two OC's Katie and CD. Lucky Lucy belongs to CybertronsLegacyMystic Elantra Nani belongs to Musubareru Sekai; Barbara DeAngelo belongs to OptimusFAN; Diana 'Dark Fire' Waston belongs to Autobot Phoenix are all used by permission by their owners. Anna Attinger belongs to TheBossBot

Bayverse crossed over with Transformers Prime

Chapter 40 – part 3

Unicron was furious. He wasn't a happy God not at all if he wanted his plans to work he needed allies; especially if he was going to enslave Optimus Prime. He would need to step in and pull out all the stops to ensure his victory and release out of this wretched prison he was in. A prison that a prime put him disciples of his sworn enemy Prime; and his worst enemy was Optimus Prime.

However he planned on winning; oh yes he planned on winning and making Optimus Prime suffer; he would take everything away from him. He knew though in order to do that; he needed help. He smiled to himself as he thought of who he could get to help him in his cause.

(In dark of the moon realm)

Unicron took the form of a human male; who walked into the place where the bodies of evil Harold Attinger and James Savoy were as well as the bodies of Lockdown and his Vehicons. Unicron smiled sinisterly as he slowly began to insert into Lockdown a deadly relic called The Dark Spark. It would give Lockdown an edge over Optimus Prime. Then Unicron smiled once more as he infused Attinger and Savoy's bodies with Dark energon; and watched as their eyes shined an eerie purple. Unicron stared to laugh then; while his life's blood filled his allies.

"You will do my bidding, oh and Harold Attinger is it? Did you know that another version of Optimus Prime has your human youngling and adopted her I believe the term is called?" Unicron said as Attinger's eyes charged up much more purple at Unicron's words.

"Perfect," Unicron snarled.

Silence...

"Now, I will win and Optimus Prime will lose everything he loves; and then he will not fight me to be enslaved because he won't have anything to fight for." Unicron said. "But we will leave Optimus Prime alone for a bit giving him and his friends a false sense of safety; and then we crush him!" Unicron shouted as he laughed in a truly vile way; which would give anyone cause for alarm.

In fact, it did give cause for alarm; because standing hidden away from Unicron was Lucky Lucy; who had been checking on some things that Ratchet asked her of her. She held a hand over her mouth, as she realized she was standing in the presence of the most deadly Cybertron of all...Unicron!

She slowly backed away, and managed to get away from the area. She ran to the military jeep; and took off back for the base needing to warn Optimus, he had to know what was going on. The only question was what were they going to do about it; and how could they warn the other Optimus Prime especially when the others had turned their backs on him and his team?

And would they even believe them now?


	42. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; I only own my two OC's Katie and CD. Lucky Lucy belongs to CybertronsLegacyMystic Elantra Nani belongs to Musubareru Sekai; Barbara DeAngelo belongs to OptimusFAN; Diana 'Dark Fire' Waston belongs to Autobot Phoenix are all used by permission by their owners. Anna Attinger belongs to TheBossBot

Bayverse crossed over with Transformers Prime

A/N – This story is my main focus right now, as this one has the ideas flowing much faster and easier. This part will be a lot more involved and emotional as Katie's Optimus will be tested severely in this part.

Also huge time jump for the sake of the story line...

Chapter 41

It's been five years since the events that took place before; Katie and Optimus had a beautiful daughter that they named Kit. She had turned five years old now; and she was a handful. Kit had long brown hair; and bright blue eyes. Ratchet and Knockout had detected Kit had both heart and a spark. Kit was a sweet little girl; she always wanted to help her daddy and mama. However, Kit was also very mischievous; and looked to do impish things. She became best friends with Jack, Rafael, Miko and Anna; and she also had a guardian her daddy's scout, Bumblebee.

The kids were in a mischievous mood and decided they needed to prank some bots; because of it.

"What do you want to do?" Miko asked.

"Anything, I'm bored," Jack commented as Kit smirked Jack knew that smirk; because it was just like Miko's.

"Okay, how about we prank a few of the bots?" Kit asked

"I'm in," Rafael said with a chuckle as the others smiled and clapped at that.

"Okay, so who is first?" Kit asked.

"Arcee," Jack said with a laugh.

"She is so going to squish you," Miko said.

"No, she won't she's my guardian, remember?" Jack said.

Kit laughed then; as she called the next name.

"My turn and I call Knockout," Kit said.

"She's brave," Rafael said with a nervous little laugh.

Kit smiled and shrugged.

"It will be fun," Kit said.

Anna smirked then, as she pointed toward two bots Crosshairs and Drift; and the five kids looked at the intended victims.

"Alright, our first set of victims set in motion; now let the games begin." Miko said as Anna saw her daddy talking with Predaking; as she had to get passed them to reach her items she needed for said pranks.

"Hello Sweetling," TP Optimus said to Anna.

"Hello daddy, hello Predaking," Anna said.

"Hello hatchling, how are you?" Predaking asked as Anna grinned suddenly at them.

"I am really good, how are you?" Anna asked him.

"I am good hatchling," Predaking said as Anna giggled and headed on her way. "She is up to something, prime, you do know that, correct?" Predaking asked with a chuckle.

"Oh yeah," TP Optimus said. "I do, which means someone is in trouble." he chuckled.

...

Several days later; when the first prank victim was hit, Arcee walked out of her and Optimus' quarters they shared. Optimus had been up with Megatron and several others somewhere on the massive ship; so Arcee had tried to catch up on some much needed recharge.

Arcee walked out and everyone who had been standing out there stared at her; and she frowned not understanding why.

"Okay what...?" she asked.

Silence...

"Well," Arcee said with a frown.

"You're pink I mean bright neon pink," Bulkhead said.

"Huh...?" Arcee asked as both Autobots and Decepticons were stunned and amused both.

Arcee glanced down at herself and growled.

"Oh for the love of Primus, this is not funny I dislike pink." she mumbled.

"NOT FUNNY, WHO DID THIS TO ME?" came Knockout's angry shouts as everyone turned to see the medic was covered in smiley faces all over his paint job.

Knockout stomped over toward Arcee and saw she was hit too with a prank; his bright red optics brightened slightly at Arcee's predicament too.

"You were hit too?" he asked.

"Yeah," she grumbled.

Then out came Crosshairs and Drift walking out of their quarters with their humans on their shoulder armor. Crosshairs was now bright orange and black; and Drift was pranked a bit differently. He turned and pulled his swords out; they had red ribbons around the swords and were painted red and pink with hearts on them.

"I will count to 5 to remain calm I am calm; however who did this to me?" Drift asked as Elantra rubbed his armor.

"It's alright honey," Elantra said soothingly.

Arcee, Knockout, Crosshairs and Drift suddenly turned their heads; when they saw the five kids run away into their quarters on the ship. The five kids were laughing wildly then; as the four pranks bots abruptly realized what had happened.

"I think we just found the culprits who pranked us," Arcee said.

"Payback is going to be sweet," Knockout said as Breakdown chuckled.

"Let both Optimus' know perhaps they like to help," Crosshairs said.

"Yeah seeing how their daughters are both mixed up in all this," Hound said with a laugh.

"Oh yeah, our turn," Arcee said with a hyper toned chuckle. "They are so in trouble." Arcee said as she added. "We bring the fun now," she said.

"Yes, count me in," Knockout said with a laugh.

"Us too," Crosshairs and Drift said as they thought had to come up with a suitable prank for the five kids.

Payback was about to definitely get very interesting aboard the Nemesis, very interesting indeed.


	43. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; I only own my two OC's Katie and CD. Lucky Lucy belongs to CybertronsLegacyMystic Elantra Nani belongs to Musubareru Sekai; Barbara DeAngelo belongs to OptimusFAN; Diana 'Dark Fire' Waston belongs to Autobot Phoenix are all used by permission by their owners. Anna Attinger belongs to TheBossBot

Bayverse crossed over with Transformers Prime

Chapter 42

Optimus and Katie's quarters...

Optimus had Katie on top of his chest plates; Katie dragged her fingers lazily over his armor. This small action sent Optimus into a trembling and quivering mass of metal.

"Katie, I love you," Optimus moaned.

"I love you too, Optimus," she softly whispered as she glanced up seeing his optics shine with a bright purple glow to them.

She smiled, and ran her hand over his armor; she knew exactly how to tease her bot. He growled seductively at her that action only led to wild giggles from her.

"You are teasing me, Katie," Optimus said as his voice wrapped around her like a silky blanket.

"Yep, I am," she said with a smirk.

She had fallen in love with this legendary hero; she never ever in a million years thought this could happen to her. She was with Optimus Prime, and they had a beautiful little girl. She would someday follow in her daddy's footsteps as a prime. Kit bore the prime symbol like her daddy; it was on her check. Kit was very mischievous though and like Optimus' offlined frontliner Sideswipe loved to pull pranks.

Optimus had learned to use his holoform at interesting times' he let his holoform of his bipedal form appear. He pinned Katie to his true body and smirked though in his new knight form he just looked fierce when he was turned on and wanted her.

Katie sucked in air; as her eyes widened in excitement of her own.

"Never and I mean ever tease Optimus Prime, dear one." he snarled playfully.

"Hmm really, my bad I will have to keep that in mind for next time, won't I?" she snarked as she kissed his lip plates while he studied her.

He had once lost so much; and this human had given him back so much. She was from a species he had started to fear; but through tenderness, kindness, and a small trust that formed between them. He was able to form a bond with her; and it was a bond Primus himself had blessed.

"Thank you," he said suddenly.

"For what...?" she asked.

He smiled then; as he leaned down and pressed his lip plates against her soft and pouty lips. He kissed her with gentleness within him; he was a warrior but he would always be gentle with her always.

"For saving me," he said holding her tightly. "You belong to me; you are mine always mine now." he growled possessively as she watched him slowly start to become affectionate their way; while they kissed that was true. Cybertronians made love very differently than humans did; and the reason she became pregnant to begin with was still a mystery to them all.

Ratchet believed it was from when Optimus' spark was in her chest and wrapped around her heart sending his nanites all through her body. Thus this action claimed and marked her body as belonging to Optimus Prime only, and that was not something taken lightly in their culture.


	44. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; I only own my two OC's Katie and CD. Lucky Lucy belongs to CybertronsLegacyMystic Elantra Nani belongs to Musubareru Sekai; Barbara DeAngelo belongs to OptimusFAN; Diana 'Dark Fire' Waston belongs to Autobot Phoenix are all used by permission by their owners. Anna Attinger belongs to TheBossBot

Bayverse crossed over with Transformers Prime

A/N – Before anything I cannot believe this story is almost at three hundred reviews; you guys are the greatest. Thank you so much for reviews, alerts and faves; I have the most awesome readers ever, thank you so much!

Chapter 43

(Dark of the moon realm)

Lucy made it a point to tell Ratchet about what she heard and saw; Ratchet in turn asked his leader for an audience with his mate, Lucy. He wanted her to be able to tell his leader and prime about what Unicron was planning to do.

Optimus listened, and then glanced at his medic; who assured his leader it might be wise to pay heed to what Lucy was saying to him. Optimus merely sighed, and then glanced at Lucy and spoke.

"I am not sure we could warn them even if we wished to Lucy; they are dimensional travelers and we know nothing of such things." the prime said softly and then added. "And what of Jolt and the twins, what of them; they were offlined because of the two humans brought here." Optimus said.

"Optimus look; I am not sure what happened with them, because they did seem to be sorry for what they did. James Savoy learned the truth and he honestly wanted to help square things; I just don't understand what happened with him and Attinger unless..." Lucy started to say.

"Unless what, Lucy?" Ratchet asked.

"We all of you had counterparts, so why couldn't the humans. Katie told me something in private and it makes sense Harold Attinger was CIA and if he didn't like Cybertronians from the beginning it wouldn't have mattered about what any of you did. He was poisoning others about you from the beginning; which means he was already doing it from the beginning." Lucy said.

"He was already here or a version of him, he must have been the one he and the other human's counterpart." Optimus said.

"Optimus, that means the true redeemed ones must have been taken out of the picture?" Ratchet said.

"Affirmative and it also means they could have poisoned a lot of others against the Autobots already," Optimus said.

"It's your call sir," Ratchet said as Optimus was trying to weigh the pros and cons to dimensional travel.

Lucy sighed then.

"I was one of them and because of them I got my second chance with Ratchet; because mine was brutally murdered something by the way I felt right in here through the whole blasted thing." Lucy said tapping her chest over her heart.

"Lucy, I do not know what to tell you; we are not dimensional travels we do not even know where they went." Optimus replied as Ironhide walked up.

"We could wing it, sir," Ironhide said. "I mean after all, they did save a lot of lives apparently and including my own." he said. "I mean cosmic rust death is an awful way to offline, sir." Ironhide said.

"So, is having your spark extracted and being blown apart by humans; which apparently my counterpart had happen to him." Ratchet said.

Optimus sighed once more in frustration, he understood what his friends were saying but he had no idea where to look or even how to travel to dimension to dimension.

"I do not even know where to begin though, this is out of my knowledge." Optimus said.

"Perhaps prayers to Primus," Ratchet suggested as Optimus rolled his optics.

"Smart aft," Optimus rumbled.

"Well...?" Ironhide said with a chuckle knowing full well they were wearing their leader down; and knowing he could not simply sit by and allow his counterpart to be broken down in such a way.

Silence...

"Fine, we shall try to find them," Optimus said with a lopsided grin knowing his men wore him down to finally try.

"See you're not such a hard ass, are you?" Lucy asked with mirth in her voice. "Thank you, Optimus," Lucy added in a serious tone.

Optimus glanced down at her then.

"You are welcome, Lucy," Optimus said.

"I owe you one," Lucy commented as it was the prime's turn to joke with her.

"Indeed you most certainly do, femme and I plan on collecting too." Optimus said with a chuckle as he added. "All three of you do," Optimus added as he looked at his medic and weapons specialist who grinned.

Optimus seriously wondered if they would be able to find his counterpart; but he would try. He figured if another realm had of Autobots and Decepticons had stopped their war peacefully and was friends. He could most assuredly find them and warn them about what was going on; but they needed a plan, but then again he was Optimus Prime he could think of a plan he always did.


	45. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; I only own my two OC's Katie and CD. Lucky Lucy belongs to CybertronsLegacyMystic Elantra Nani belongs to Musubareru Sekai; Barbara DeAngelo belongs to OptimusFAN; Diana 'Dark Fire' Waston belongs to Autobot Phoenix are all used by permission by their owners. Anna Attinger belongs to TheBossBot

Bayverse crossed over with Transformers Prime

Chapter 44

The five kids had decided to strike again; and this naturally all before the Bots and Cons struck back on them. Soundwave was taking care of the Nemesis controls; when everyone gasped as Megatron walked out TP Optimus' azure optics widened as he saw Megatron approach him.

"Are you having a wonderful day so far, brother?" Megatron asked with a loopy fanged smile.

Optimus looked confused by the question, but answered just the same.

"Why yes, I am," TP Optimus said cheerfully.

Silence...

"I would say much better than me then; and would you like to know why?" Megatron asked his servos behind his back as he circled TP Optimus.

"Why..?" TP Optimus asked as he couldn't take his optics off Megatron now.

Silence as Megatron saw TP Optimus staring at him and he frowned.

"Why are you staring at me, Optimus?" Megatron asked.

Silence...

"Is is perhaps because those blasted infernal human sparklings one of which belongs to you and that blue femme of yours." Megatron said as Wheeljack had started a howl of laughter at Megatron's words. "What is it?" Megatron demanded of the Wrecker then.

"She's not blue anymore," Wheeljack laughed.

"I heard that," Arcee grumbled as Megatron looked at the femme seeing she was victim of the little pranksters as well.

"See, I am now pink with red hearts all over me and I have lips on my aft; I do not believe its funny either Optimus, so do not giggle." Megatron remarked.

"Optimus was not left out of this either, Megatron," Arcee said. "Look," she said as she pointed toward Optimus' aft as he sighed and turned so the others could see his aft; which had an arrow pointed with letters 'beep if you think my aft is hot'.

Naturally, this resulted with a lot of beeps making Optimus want to crawl under something from embarrassment.

"We are planning a sneak attack," Bulkhead said.

"Count me in," TP Optimus said rather quickly; as a silly smirk crossed his face plates and he coughed. "What I can't have fun too?" TP Optimus asked with a shrug.

"Oh yes, count me in too," Megatron said. "Very much so," Megatron said with a fanged smile.

Xxxxxxx

In Katie and Optimus' quarters...

Optimus was talking in his recharge something he did more often now when he recharged; Katie was near him always near him but at times sometimes that didn't even work.

(Optimus' nightmares)

James Savoy's team had cornered Optimus Prime; and stared at the frightened leader as he lay badly injured on the ground.

"W-W-Why are you doing t-this to me...?" Optimus asked trying to get to his foot pedes; even as his energon dripped from his mouth.

"All of you are not wanted here not even Autobots; you were exiled and yet you came back even when you were not wanted here. I lost my sister because of your damn alien war; I will never get to see her again all because of you!" Savoy shouted as Optimus struggled very badly to stay alive.

"I-I-I am sorry for your loss of a family member; but we did not cause her death." Optimus said as Savoy motioned to one of his team members.

Optimus watched as one of the humans fired a weapon once more; which tore his armor apart. Optimus screamed out in agony once more as his body was assaulted by the human's weapons once more.

"I-I-I am sorry... P-P-Please stop, p-p-please." Optimus begged over and over again.

(Optimus' nightmares stop)

Katie woke as she heard Optimus' quiet whimpering; and she ran her hand over his face plates.

"K-Katie," he said softly.

"Yes, I am here, Optimus," she said.

"I had a flux a bad one of past memories," he said.

"You're safe now, I promise," she said.

"Hold me," was all he said as his holoform appeared and took her into his servos. "Mine," was all he could say, as Katie held him and he held her.

Katie's love promising safety from the terrors of his past; terrors which were all too real to him and those terrors threatened to swallow him whole.

If it were not for Katie's love to keep him secured in the fact he was loved and protected.


	46. Chapter 45

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; I only own my two OC's Katie and CD. Lucky Lucy belongs to CybertronsLegacyMystic Elantra Nani belongs to Musubareru Sekai; Barbara DeAngelo belongs to OptimusFAN; Diana 'Dark Fire' Waston belongs to Autobot Phoenix are all used by permission by their owners. Anna Attinger belongs to TheBossBot

Bayverse crossed over with Transformers Prime

Chapter 45

Several days later...

The five kids were walking down the many ships corridors at night; and they were talking amongst themselves.

"You know, I'm thinking we shouldn't have watched that scary movie, guys." Rafael said in a nervous tone.

"What are you a chicken...?" Miko asked.

"Yeah, you got the movie on your lap top, remember...?" Anna said.

"I don't like zombies and OR vampires especially vampires, I just did it because you all wanted to watch it." Rafael pointed out.

"Oh, come on; don't pick on Rafael, guys." Kit said as the kids saw a shadowy figure at the end of the hallway.

"Who is that, I thought the only humans on the Nemesis were us, June and those girls with those other Autobots?" Miko asked.

"Beats me," Jack said as they got close to the shadowy figure.

"Excuse me, hey who are you?" Kit and Anna asked as the being turned to face them.

It was a male and he was very pale; and when he opened his mouth they could see there was blood on his mouth and pointed fangs!

Rafael, Miko, Jack, Anna and Kit screamed suddenly; as the shadowy being pointed suddenly at them and spoke.

"I want BLOOD," he growled.

Miko screamed then.

"Run vampire...!" she exclaimed as they took off in a run.

Jack trying to protect everyone being he was the oldest; and TP Optimus held a high respect for him.

"Move now!" he shouted as the five kids ran away from the vampire.

"We are on a warship with Autobots and Decepticons and Predaking; why are we so afraid of him?" Miko suddenly asked.

"Because maybe he's a vampire and could suck us dry of our blood, that's why." Rafael said sarcastically as they ran in one of the rooms that belonged to one of Katie's friends.

Elantra was lying on the floor, blood all over her neck; as the kids gasped.

"Elantra was vampire chow," Miko said as they ran to CD's room and she was also a victim of the vampire's attacks.

They ran to Barbie's next and found her on the floor her hand mere inches from her gun on the floor. They found Diana next and then headed for Katie and Optimus' quarters next; Kit banged on her parents door as loud as she could.

They continued to bang wildly on the door; until Katie appeared and saw the kids as they rushed into their quarters. Jack quickly locked the door making both Optimus and Katie frown slightly confused.

Optimus and Katie looked at their daughter and her friends.

"What in Primus name are you five up too?" Optimus asked, but looked at his daughter for clarification.

"There's a vampire running amok on the warship; he got your four friends, Katie." Miko said.

"It's true, mom," Kit said as Katie glanced up at Optimus.

"What on Earth are you three going on about... honestly," Katie replied.

"What's a vampire?" Optimus asked.

"Famous horror movie characters that go around drinking human blood," she answered as Optimus shrugged.

"Oh," he said as an abrupt noise startled the five kids; and made them jump with fright.

"We are so vampire chow," Anna said with a slight whimper.

"Don't worry my dad will protect us, right dad?" Kit asked.

"Well Kit dear, that might be correct my dear sweet sparkling if we weren't vampires too." Optimus said as his optics turned bright red; while Katie grew fangs suddenly when she turned to face them.

The kids screamed and took off running as they were running though; they ran right into more vampires Katie's friends, along with Katie now; and June appeared and was a vampire now as well.

"Mom," Jack whispered.

"Kit, come here Sweetling," Optimus and Katie said as Kit backed up along with the others.

"RUN...!" Jack yelled as they ran as June, Katie and her friends along with some of the Bots and Cons went after them now.

The five kids were cornered though now; when they were everyone suddenly stopped when the kids suddenly started to freak out too wildly.

"We're so dead," Rafael and Jack cried.

"Please don't eat us," Miko begged.

"I want my parents back," Kit cried.

"Daddy," Anna whispered.

Knockout started to laugh then.

"Gotcha...!" Knockout exclaimed with a wild smirk on his face.

"What, wait this was a prank?" Miko asked.

"You got it," Arcee said with a smirk.

"Wait, so who was that other guy he looked human and we know all of your holoforms?" Jack asked.

"That dear sparklings is my secret," Shockwave said as the kids slid to the floor happy and relieved it was just a prank; but still realized it was a perfect prank nonetheless and they liked it a lot actually.

"Very cool," Jack and the others said.

"But we still need to get them back now," Miko said.

"Miko...!" Rafael shouted.

"What, I can dream can't I?" Miko asked with a laugh as the kids knew they had to try and possibly top the prank that was pulled on them; question was could they top it?


	47. Chapter 46

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; I only own my two OC's Katie and CD. Lucky Lucy belongs to CybertronsLegacyMystic Elantra Nani belongs to Musubareru Sekai; Barbara DeAngelo belongs to OptimusFAN; Diana 'Dark Fire' Waston belongs to Autobot Phoenix are all used by permission by their owners. Anna Attinger belongs to TheBossBot

Bayverse crossed over with Transformers Prime

Chapter 46

Unicron had come up with a new scheme for making Optimus surrender into enslavement. He figured with Attinger and Savoy's continued help it would work to his advantage in truly enslaving Optimus Prime.

His new plan he had hatched up which consisted of Attinger and Savoy injecting something into Optimus Prime's energon lines; which would cause him to have dangerous mood swings as well as hallucinations. This would cause the others to doubt his stability; and force him to lose everyone more importantly Katie and Kit.

"You want us to inject him with something; which will make him unstable, correct?" Attinger asked.

"Yes," Unicron said.

"We can do it; but you have to let us know where they are?" Savoy said.

"I will make sure they are in an isolated dimension; and when they are I will send you two along with Lockdown there." Unicron replied.

"Good, we look forward to this job, Unicron; we will complete this mission for you." Attinger said with a bow as Unicron nodded.

"Indeed, I look forward to having my revenge on Optimus Prime; but I also wonder if you realize Optimus Prime is the last prime but the last of the knights as well." Lockdown said with a snarl.

"He is not the last unfortunately his daughter is the last," Unicron said.

"Daughter...?" Savoy asked.

"Yes, she is human, but bears a heart and spark." Unicron explained.

"I do not understand why a human girl would be interested in a machine for?" Attinger demanded.

In the end, it won't matter he will lose everything he holds dear including the human and his daughter." Unicron said with a snarl and a sudden evil and sinister laugh.

Unicron was so sure he would win and by all accounts; he might very well win against Optimus now with his new masterminded plot he has hatched.


	48. Chapter 47

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; I only own my two OC's Katie and CD. Lucky Lucy belongs to CybertronsLegacyMystic Elantra Nani belongs to Musubareru Sekai; Barbara DeAngelo belongs to OptimusFAN; Diana 'Dark Fire' Waston belongs to Autobot Phoenix are all used by permission by their owners. Anna Attinger belongs to TheBossBot

Bayverse crossed over with Transformers Prime

A/N - Reviews hit over 300 wow guys thanks so much and the story is still going lol

Chapter 47

Several months had passed and the Nemesis had found itself in another dimension; and still not in Team Prime's dimension. Soundwave ground bridged the ones who wanted to go exploring the dimension; when they found the dimension quite isolated from anyone or anything.

Optimus, Katie and Kit were walking together; when Kit wanted to go swimming. So, Katie went into the water with her swimming deep below the water's surface; while Optimus stayed on the beach to wait for them as his mate and daughter swam.

While suddenly behind him he sensed and heard movement; he turned and moved rather quickly and saw Lockdown. Optimus and Lockdown fought feverishly for a chance to win over the other; but Optimus was confused as to why Lockdown was even online.

"I killed you," Optimus growled.

Lockdown laughed as he engaged Optimus; while Katie and Kit where under the water swimming and unaware of the battle. Lockdown being powered by the Dark Spark had been able to freeze Optimus in his tracks. He allowed Attinger and Savoy to inject Optimus with the chemicals; which would alter his moods as well as make him see things which weren't real only confusing him more.

Attinger and Savoy had given Optimus more than enough of the chemical to alter his moods; and the prime's fate on a dangerous collision course with complete and utter loss. Lockdown left Optimus there; as he and the two humans left as Optimus groaned as he held his head. The fact the chemical would make him so crazy; it also wouldn't help that he would in fact remember Lockdown but no one would believe him after. He himself had killed Lockdown; and the two humans from the other realm had been killed by NEST and here they were not!

Katie and Kit came out of the water; and Optimus looked down at them feeling an unexplainable tiredness now.

"Can we go back to the warship, my dear?" Optimus asked Katie.

"Of course," she said as he bent his servo and she and Kit climbed up onto his palm; as he smiled at them.

"Soundwave, can we have a ground bridge, please?" Optimus asked still his normal self as Soundwave sent a ground bridge for them; so Optimus could recharge very badly.

Xxxxxxx

24 hours had passed by and the chemicals started to take their sinister effect on Optimus Prime's Nero net. He snapped at everyone including Katie and Kit; it was not healthy for him at all.

"You shouldn't stay in here all alone so much, Optimus," Katie said. "Kit and I are worried about you; we could go outside of the Nemesis and walk together you always liked that before." Katie suggested.

"How many times must I tell you femme I do not want to go out there anymore...?" Optimus demanded of her his optics flared angrily as he shook his fist at her.

"What's wrong with you, you never treated us this way before?" she asked her voice wavered.

"I do not wish to go outside anymore; I will only get bothered by Lockdown and those accursed humans who work for him." Optimus said as she frowned.

"Optimus honey, Lockdown and those two humans are dead," she said softly.

"Do not contradict me femme, I saw them; and they harassed me." he said in a stern tone of voice.

"Optimus, you killed Lockdown and the humans from Dark of the moon realm killed Attinger and Savoy." Katie said as he slammed his fist into the floor.

"I know what I saw and who I saw; I am not some malfunctioning machine, human." Optimus snarled as Katie stared at Optimus hurt by his words.

Katie left their quarters and went to see Ratchet and Knockout; she described what was happing and hoped they could help him.

"Sounds like a serious malfunction or virus; we will check him out." Ratchet said as Ratchet commed Katie's Optimus to come in for a checkup.

Optimus grumbled the whole time; however the findings alarmed Ratchet and Knockout and this misread the conclusion which was actually what Unicron wanted them to do.

Optimus' moods changed into one of a babbling unstable Autobot; Ratchet said for safety sake of the other Autobots under his command. He had to be relieved of duty as leader; until he got better or if he ever got better.

Katie and Kit tried to stay with him as much as possible; but his mood swings became too much. So, TP Ratchet suggested Kit to leave their quarters and play with the other kids in their rooms. Optimus' mood slipped into one of terror after; as Katie talked to him one night.

"Please try to fight this for us we love you, I love you; but you've been so abusive to me and Kit. Then you're blaming it on Lockdown, Attinger and James Savoy; when they are dead; I just don't know what to think about you anymore, Optimus." Katie said as Optimus' azure optics blinked as energon filled inside of them.

"I lost my leadership, a good part of my men; it feels like I am losing my complete nero net and now Kit and you." Optimus said as his optics filled with terror that Katie suddenly felt guilty about.

"I need you to hold on and get better," she said in a whisper.

"I am not evil; there is something wrong with me." he said. "Please, help me." Optimus said to Katie as his intakes hitched as he turned his helm toward Katie as his hand lowered toward Katie; but she backed away from him.

She was suddenly unsure of him; and Optimus sensed her hesitation and his optics locked with her eyes and his hand moved away.

"I understand, if you truly do not care anymore I will ask for a different room to recharge in; I believe all my enemies truly won now. They did something to me; but no one not even you my own mate cares or wishes to help me. Why were you sent to me, Katie Peterson?" he suddenly asked her.

"What...?" she asked suddenly shocked and startled by his question; while tears ran down her own face.

"Primus sent you and blessed our union and gave us a daughter only to take you and her away from me; like everything else which was ever granted to me taken from my grasp. Everything I ever believe in was wrong I am no leader or prime; I am a drone as Lockdown said I was. Lockdown was correct see for yourself; because of the realm that you called Transformers Prime settled their differences with a truce I could not. The war we brought to Earth ended in blood spilled and energon; lives lost most of who was my fault. We were exiles; but I took it upon myself for us to return when we were not wanted. We should have gone using our protoforms and my jet tech; we just were not wanted..." Optimus said as his gaze locked onto hers. "I was not wanted... was I?" he asked as he winced when he got up and headed outside of their room. "Keep the room, I do not need It." he remarked.

"Optimus wait, please." Kate said as she just couldn't move she had just hurt her mate and broke his spark; but she couldn't get up to stop him from leaving. She was no better than Attinger and Savoy and those who were cruel to the Autobots in that realm.

She slid to the floor and just cried so hard...

What had she done...?"


	49. Chapter 48

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; I only own my two OC's Katie and CD. Lucky Lucy belongs to CybertronsLegacyMystic Elantra Nani belongs to Musubareru Sekai; Barbara DeAngelo belongs to OptimusFAN; Diana 'Dark Fire' Waston belongs to Autobot Phoenix are all used by permission by their owners. Anna Attinger belongs to TheBossBot

Bayverse crossed over with Transformers Prime

Chapter 48

Optimus wandered to where the ground bridge was; and the Vehicon there monitoring the bridge glanced up at Optimus.

"Please bridge me off of the Nemesis," Optimus asked as energon rolled down his face; as he wiped the tears away from his face.

The Vehicon set the location on the bridge; and then Optimus handed the Vehicon two data pads. The Vehicon frowned at first and was silent; until Optimus gave him instructions for them.

"Please give my mate and daughter these data pads their names are on the one that is for them." Optimus said.

"As you wish, sir," the Vehicon said as Optimus nodded and in silent hope glanced back praying to see Katie; but he didn't which only proved he truly wasn't wanted at all.

He sighed; and went into the ground bridge never to look back. He would leave his Autobots in peace, Katie and Kit; he didn't deserve any of them of that he was very certain.

He came out of the ground bridge; and transformed and drove away never looking back.

"Farewell my love, please remember me; I know I shall always remember you." he whispered as he choked back agonizing tears of pain.

Xxxxxxx

Onboard the Nemesis the Vehicon gave Katie and Kit the data pads as Optimus asked him too; and Katie and Kit both couldn't help but sob from it. Katie stared at the heartbreaking words; because she had driven her Autobot love to leave.

Katie,

I love you dearest one even if for whatever reason you have no longer loved me; I am sick they did something to me but no one seems to want to listen to me anymore. I know you used to love me once, and I felt that love. I understand I am malfunctioning and you do not wish to be bothered now with me; or perhaps the idea now of my species with you has completely turned you off now. I will no longer trouble you any further; I shall stay far away from you and Kit as well as the other Autobots. Please know one thing you gave me at least some time to learn love and for that I thank you. Please be happy and I release you from our bond you may choose another in time when you wish; I will sever the bond so you can move on without me.

I will always love you, Katie,

Optimus

Katie's hand went to her mouth, as she fell to her knees and just sobbed.

"What did I do?" she sobbed over and over again.

TP Optimus went to Megatron, Predaking and Starscream to speak with them about this turn of events.

"I believe we need to find him, before something else happens." Megatron said.

"I concur," TP Optimus said as Kit walked away clutching her datapad in her arms, while tears ran down her face.

She wiped the tears away as she saw the words light up on the datapad; which looked almost like Color Nook to Kit.

My sweet daughter,

You will someday be a beautiful prime and leader, and hopefully a better leader and prime then I was. You will make me proud; my sweet little one. I know you're wondering why I left, but the simple truth is I am a danger apparently; and your mother does not love me anymore. It is alright I tasted love for a while some never experience it at all. I will always hold onto that, I love you, Kit; please stay well and behave for your mother.

Your Sire,

I love you always

Kit got up and ran to her room; while sobs hit her small frame as she did.

"We have to fix this," Miko said.

"Yeah but how...?" Rafael asked.

"I don't know," Miko said as she glanced at Jack and Anna too.

Jack sighed then.

"I don't know, but we have to find him anyway possible." Jack said.

"I'm in," Miko said.

"Me too," Miko said.

"Me too," Anna said.

"Me too," Rafael said raising his hand.

Jack smiled and put his hand in too.

"Me too," he said with a smile. "Alright, let's get a bridge out of here right now then." Jack said as the others nodded in agreement.

"Time to find us a sad prime," Miko said not really sure if their undertaking would be fruitful or not; but praying it would be.


	50. Chapter 49

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; I only own my two OC's Katie and CD. Lucky Lucy belongs to CybertronsLegacyMystic Elantra Nani belongs to Musubareru Sekai; Barbara DeAngelo belongs to OptimusFAN; Diana 'Dark Fire' Waston belongs to Autobot Phoenix are all used by permission by their owners. Anna Attinger belongs to TheBossBot

Bayverse crossed over with Transformers Prime

A/N – This is a small chapter between Arcee and Katie; also in my story Tailgate and Cliffjumper were killed by someone else.

Chapter 49

Arcee followed Katie and knocked on her door; Katie hit a button and the door opened. Arcee didn't hesitate, but she did shut the door. She walked up to where Katie was seated, and watched as the human girl sobbed.

"It's my fault, I didn't believe him; and I was afraid of him for just the briefest of moments. He felt it." was all she said after as Arcee knelt before her.

"Katie, he loves you and I know you love him; you need to go after him. Whatever he is going through you need to deal with it together as a family; he needs you now." Arcee said as her voice turned into a haunted tone.

Silence...

"I lost Tailgate and Cliffjumper they were my partners; but I am mated with Optimus from our dimension; and we feel everything with each other. We know each other's happiness and sadness; bonds can't lie and right now whatever is going on with him he needs his mate. I have a feeling someone did this to him; we just need to learn who it was." Arcee said.

"He keeps saying its Lockdown and Attinger along with Savoy," Katie said.

"And you don't believe him...?" Arcee asked.

Katie glanced up at Arcee then, she had a strange look in her striking eyes.

"They are dead," was all Katie said.

Arcee shook her head then.

"And we don't exist right? You came from a world where Cybertronians were only fiction, right?" Arcee asked.

Katie looked away, what Arcee said made sense in a weird way; what if Unicron did this brought them back purposely to harm Optimus.

"I guess I was a jerk," Katie said.

"No, sometimes things happen you just have to put the truth in prospective and now that you have what are you going to do?" Arcee asked.

Katie looked at Arcee then her eyes shining with fight once more.

"I am getting my Autobot back," Katie said as Arcee nodded.

Silence...

"Thanks Arcee," Katie said as Arcee smiled.

"Anytime," Arcee said as she watched Katie go.

"Good luck," Arcee whispered hoping she wasn't too late.


	51. Chapter 50

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; I only own my two OC's Katie and CD. Lucky Lucy belongs to CybertronsLegacyMystic Elantra Nani belongs to Musubareru Sekai; Barbara DeAngelo belongs to OptimusFAN; Diana 'Dark Fire' Waston belongs to Autobot Phoenix are all used by permission by their owners. Anna Attinger belongs to TheBossBot

Bayverse crossed over with Transformers Prime

A/N - The last chapter to this story is coming up next; and then I will be working on Transformers Prime - Turning Tides; I want to thank everyone for their alerts, reviews and show of support on this story; it means so much.

Chapter 50

Optimus found a clearing in the middle of a forest area to transform into his bipedal form. He collapsed onto the ground; and he just sobbed brokenly his thoughts on his mate completely. His memory banks scattered as he pulled up moments with his bonded that he treasured; and would hold on too until the day he offlined. His spark broke with agony; while the memories came up into his memory banks.

Memory one

"We must go Lucy, Katie and Barbie; it seems Galvatron is attacking my Autobots and your friends." Optimus said as he transformed and Katie, Barbie and Lucy got inside of Optimus' cab.

Optimus' powerful engines roared to life, as he headed for the location his team was. It didn't take long for Optimus to find them. Optimus transformed and engaged Galvatron.

"Optimus watch your back," Katie ordered.

"If you are concerned for my well being; then you watch my back struts yourself, femme," he said smirking as he and Galvatron fought.

"You have no soul," Optimus snarled suddenly at Galvatron.

"And that is why I have no fear," Galvatron said as he threw Optimus to the side.

Katie remembered the humans see everything from a camera feed within Galvatron.

"The humans who think they are controlling you are fools," Katie said as Attinger, Savoy and Joshua Joyce stared at the feed confused by her words.

"What the hell is she talking about?" Joshua asked.

"Who knows," Savoy and Attinger said.

Galvatron growled at both Optimus and Katie; while Katie continued with her explanation of things.

"You've been manipulating everything, haven't you...Megatron." Katie demanded as Galvatron smiled in a sinister way at her.

"Did she just say Megatron?" Joshua asked.

"Smart human," Galvatron said.

"You're a fool and so are the humans, especially Attinger for teaming up with Lockdown in the first place." Katie said as Galvatron seemed slightly curious now. "Oh you don't get it? Okay, let me spell it out for you then; Lockdown's boss and master is Unicron, the chaos bringer. Oh and for those dumb ass humans watching Unicron is the Cybertronian version of Satan on our planet; only their version is the size of a planet. Unicron needs the Matrix to get ou of his prison and after he wants Optimus enslaved; which is why Lockdown is using that half baked tale that Optimus was built and not created. They want Optimus thrown off his game." Katie said.

Attinger felt his color drain from his face; he had asked Lockdown why he wanted Optimus Prime and who he worked for but he never gave him an answer and now he knew why.

"How could I have been so..." Attinger words were silenced by several missiles that hit Optimus in his back.

Optimus yelled out in pain as he tried to get up only to be hit again; Katie ran over toward Optimus who had fallen back onto a car. He groaned in agony, as Katie ran her hand over his face.

"Can you get up at all?" She asked him.

"No, Katie I cannot," Optimus said weakly.

"I'm not leaving your side, I promise." she said as Lockdown approached with his Vehicles and a giant net to catch Optimus and Katie both knowing Katie had something special he wanted to learn about. He just wasn't sure what it was yet; but he would learn of it that was certain.

Katie ran her hand over Optimus' face plates; Optimus looked at her.

"You care for me thank you for that," Optimus said as he moved his hand toward Katie to protect her from Lockdown's wrath.

Optimus made up his mind he would keep her for himself all for himself if they made it out of this mess alive that is...

Memory 2

Katie had fallen asleep stretched out on Optimus' seats; her finger dug into his leather seats making him stifle a moan.

"Katie," he growled as all he got was a cute snore. "Oh for the love of Primus, you are causing me to overheat femme; online right now slag it." Optimus growled while her fingers continued to do such things to his circuits while she recharged.

However when her fingers suddenly stopped their incredible torment to him; then he snarled once more in a seductive way.

"So, she stops now," he mumbled.

"Well first he tells me to stop; and now he wants me to start up again. You can't make up your mind can you dear Optimus?" Katie asked with a smirk as his holoform appeared in all his miniature knight glory.

"Were you playing possum?" Optimus asked.

"Playing possum is when you play dead; I was pretending to be asleep, big difference, Optimus." she said with a giggle as he watched her heatedly.

He moved his metal finger down her body; his optics intense and they never left her own eyes. He kept watching her; his azure optics bright as he held her gaze captive.

"I fought Lockdown and made sure to survive and do you know why?" he asked her firmly.

"Why?" she asked her gaze not able to be torn from his heated expression.

"Because of one reason and one reason only," he said as his metal finger went to her face.

"Your Autobots," she said.

"You," was all he said as he ran his finger over her lips.

Katie saw that intense expression grow on the prime's face as he let his optics watch her like a lion watches its prey. He wanted her; he just wasn't sure what to do about that want.

"What types of things do humans do for mating rituals?" Optimus asked as she slowly slid her hands over his flamed armor.

"I will explain all of that, but promise me you won't engage the Internet for such things. There are things on the Internet which are deceiving and to alien beings; I believe it might be confusing if you tried to learn for yourself." Katie said as he smiled.

"If that is your wish, you can teach me such things." Optimus said.

Katie had to admit that Optimus looked absolutely hot in his new look; she still couldn't believe Optimus was real or that he cared about her. She looked into his azure eyes, and she saw a wave of emotions in his eyes.

"Mine," he growled.

"Okay," Katie said as he moved his helm lower until his lip plates were on her soft lips.

Katie ran her hands over the back of Optimus' helm as he kissed her; when their lips parted he watched her with that same hungered expression. Katie had to be honest that expression in his optics turned her quite a bit.

"You know, you called me yours; but I gotta say it goes both ways, Optimus." Katie said.

Memory 3

Katie was curled up on Optimus' seat; and she was drinking some lemonade and decided to tell him what she believed was going on now that they were in Dark of the moon realm. She told him what she felt was going on and this in turn made him not a t all sure what would happen now.

"I cannot go through all the pain again, Katie; I just cannot do it again." Optimus said as his holoform appeared as she moved closer toward Optimus' holoform.

He slowly glanced at her sadness shined within those eyes of his; and she felt so sorry for him.

"No, you don't have to go through that pain again; I swear to you alright? We have a chance to stop what had happened to your species; we will stop the past from repeating itself, alright?" Katie said.

"Alright Katie, I believe you and trust you." Optimus said as he leaned in and kissed her gently on her lips.

He had seen Mikaela and Sam show affection and Will Lennox and his mate Sarah; he knew enough about human affection a little bit. He found he enjoyed it; he also had remembered the interactions between Ratchet and Lucy. He found himself quite curious, and wanted to experiment with his new human femme.

He didn't want to do anything that was offensive and would cause her to knock his ball bearings off that would not be good either. So, he would have to proceed with caution on the human affection for her that went without saying.

Memory 4

Katie and Optimus headed for a private area of the NEST/Autobot base; they wanted some privacy.

"I want you NOW," he growled as she smiled.

"I have wanted you as well, I was thinking about you all night and day." Katie said.

Katie wanted to try something very different then; Optimus could see it in her eyes.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Use your real body this time, I have an idea I would like to try with your permission of course." She said.

"What is your desire, Sweetling?" he asked.

"You'll see," she said hurrying out of his cab.

Optimus was intrigued, so he quickly transformed into bi pedal form. He sat down on the ground with a heavy thud. He summoned his holoform realizing what Katie wanted now. He opened his chest plates, and his holoform appeared next to her within his chest cavity.

Optimus leaned her back his optics neon purple with need now; his body reacted in need to have her now and not later. He caressed her face, his eyes devoured her completely. He leaned in, taking her lips in a savage kiss. His hands roamed everywhere. Their moans increased by the second, while the prime was busy interfacing with his mate. His spark was reacting as well, breaking apart several of the tendrils slowly whipping around Optimus and Katie.

They slid around her and finally disappeared within her chest wrapping around her heart. A slow light from the Matrix of Leadership glowed, and shined around both Optimus and Katie signaling Primus himself had blessed their union.

Optimus roared his mate's name, when his overload hit him; his real body shook every circuit and muscle cable within his real body tingled. Optimus' real body arched up still in the thralls of excitement; which never happened before while they were together.

Optimus made a rumbling sound deep within his engines. He was so content. He was happy. He smiled. His real body relaxed; as a smile tugged on his lip plates he was happy at least.

**Several hours later…**

Katie was curled up against Optimus' holoform, while her hand rested on his narrow waist. Optimus onlined, his optics went immediately to Katie and his optics brightened with love.

He traced his fingers down her body, leaned in kissing her gently and lovingly. His hand, moved to her thigh. He didn't move it any further, he just kept it there.

"Your being a tease, Optimus," Katie snarked as she pulled him closer.

A content purr rumbled through him, he loved this human so much. She had saved him from the war's cold grasp on him.

"I am having such strong feelings and emotions for you," he whispered.

"I love you too, Optimus." Katie whispered as he watched her and smiled sadly.

Katie moved closer, she slowly and gently caressed his face. The leader of the Autobots craved this; he loved this time with his mate. He nuzzled against her, his spark flared within its chamber.

"You have saved me from a slow painful offlining; I wish to thank you so much." He said as his one finger ran down Katie's body. "MINE…" he growled moving her closer.

He smiled at her, his optics brightened with love and amusement.

"You always know what I am feeling and thinking, don't you?" he asked in a humorous tone.

She merely nodded, and when he brought her closer his chest plates opened automatically allowing her passage.

"You need to relax a bit, Optimus." She said as she proceeded to caress his spark.

"Oh Primus," he moaned bracing his back against the wall giving her all access to him.

Katie had him overloading again within moments, several times laying sprawled out content and in recharge. There on the prime's face plates a loopy smile, which all but showed how happy he finally was now.

Memories end...

Optimus felt tears slide down his face plates; as he just allowed them to fall.

"K-Katie," he whispered as he knew he had to sever the bond between them; but he hesitated.

He didn't want to sever their link, Primus help him he didn't want her gone he loved her. He was so attached to her now; he couldn't do the one thing he had to do.

He heard a sound and his helm snapped up as he frowned; when he saw Lockdown standing in the area there.

"What do you want now, haven't you ruined my life enough, Lockdown?" Optimus demanded as Lockdown walked over with a smirk on his face.

"Unicron is waiting for his slave," Lockdown replied as Optimus lowered his helm as he slowly realized he had nothing left to live for; what did it matter if Unicron had him enslaved now. His counterpart could take care of his Autobots and Katie and Kit would be safe with all the others away from him.

"Very well, I will surrender to you, Lockdown." Optimus said as Lockdown nodded and started to put the stasis cuffs on Optimus as Miko, Jack, Rafael along with Anna snuck up and saw Optimus being led away by Lockdown.

"Why isn't he fighting back?" Miko asked.

"He believes he's lost Katie and Kit; he gave up." Jack said as he got his cell phone out. "Arcee, you need to get the others to our location right ..." Jack started to say until Attinger and Savoy grabbed them.

"Jack...!" Miko, Rafael and Anna exclaimed.

Optimus turned his helm and saw the human younglings immediately; he turned toward Lockdown his optics pleaded suddenly.

"Please Lockdown, do not harm the younglings I have surrendered please spare them." Optimus said.

"Very well, let them go, humans; we have what our master wishes." Lockdown said as he pushed Optimus toward where his new ship was just as the ground bridge roared to life; as Arcee rode out and transformed from motorcycle to bi pedal form.

"They have Optimus, he saved us and surrendered himself to save us and he had told the truth about Lockdown and those other evil humans." Miko said as Arcee looked up at the ship and tried to take a shot at the ship as they heard Predaking as he screeched and took to the sky from the ground bridge after the ship.

"What are we going to tell Katie and Kit about this?" Jack asked Arcee as she sighed; but answered him.

"I don't know, Jack; I just don't know." Arcee said.


	52. Chapter 51- Ending

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; I only own my two OC's Katie and CD. Lucky Lucy belongs to CybertronsLegacyMystic Elantra Nani belongs to Musubareru Sekai; Barbara DeAngelo belongs to OptimusFAN; Diana 'Dark Fire' Waston belongs to Autobot Phoenix are all used by permission by their owners. Anna Attinger belongs to TheBossBot

Bayverse crossed over with Transformers Prime

A/N - This concludes this story please check out Transformers Prime - Turning tides that is my newest story

Chapter 51 - Ending

However on Lockdown's ship Optimus was put into a cell; so if Optimus did become feisty he could not escape Lockdown at any point. Optimus didn't put up any sort of fight; he just sat there in the cell; while Lockdown stood by and mocked him.

"You really are pathetic; you are an embarrassment to our race, prime." Lockdown snarled.

"I care not for your words; it doesn't matter; so just get on with it and take me to Unicron for enslavement I just do not care anymore." Optimus said as he sighed as they felt a sudden crash against the side of the ship; as the wall exploded and in came Predaking, Megatron, Starscream, Dreadwing and TP Optimus.

"Release him, now!" TP Optimus ordered as Predaking didn't wait he grabbed Lockdown before he could activate his dark spark.

Lockdown's dark spark was destroyed and Lockdown destroyed once more; while Attinger and Savoy were toasted by Predaking.

"I believe your mate and daughter are waiting for you, Prime," Starscream said as Optimus looked at each of the mechs who came for him.

"She wants me back, honestly?" Optimus asked.

"She did not stop loving you; there were just misunderstanding." Megatron said as Optimus nodded that he understood.

"Alright, let us go home," Optimus said as they rigged Lockdown's ship once more and headed back to the Nemesis and to their families.

Xxxxxxx

On the Nemesis...

Optimus headed back to his and Katie's room; he was stopped by his men though Crosshairs, Drift, Hound and Bumblebee. They acknowledged their leader so much that he felt overwhelmed at first; it was then he saw Jack, Miko, Rafael and Anna and they smiled.

"We saw you; and called for help." Jack said.

"Thank you, all of you." Optimus said as he suddenly saw her.

He could tell she had been crying as she watched him.

"K-Katie," Optimus whispered as the others gave them space and privacy.

"Optimus please forgive me for ever doubting you." she said as he went to her and lowered to meet her level.

"You are forgiven, I love you so much, my Katie." he said.

Katie gently touched his face.

"I love you forever, Optimus," she replied softly.

"Forever," Optimus said as they kissed and then entered their room to seal their love once more by a heart/spark merge.

They had a love so powerful, it was blessed by Primus' light sealed their love once more bringing them closer forever more.


End file.
